The Ninja Project
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: A Naruto/Pokegirl Cross. Due to an experiment gone wrong, Pokegirls and other items have slowly been brought into the world of Konoha. Naruto, who happened to wake up late for his ID, is victim to a gift from unknown, giving him an advantage in his class.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone! I'm most likely going through with this because this idea hasn't left me ever since I found my flash drive with my old Pokegirl info on it. So, unlike Start of a Unique Journey, where the story line is mainly set in stone, this one isn't, meaning that there would be a lot more leeway for you readers to see so and so with such and such Pokegirl.

Note that, even if this will follow the general plot of the Naruto-verse, this does not mean that it will all be manga plot. Hell, Ship might not even occur in this story, as it might just skip to something else in general! Still, if it means anything, I do hope you readers enjoy this story. And, as usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any of that stuff.

"Talking."

_'Thinking'_

**"Mighty Biju!"**

**"Awesome James Bond Device!"**

_"Generic flashback no jutsu!"_

-Chapter 1-

Uzumaki Naruto happily got out of his bed and got dressed in his most familiar clothing. His favorite orange jumpsuit with the newest addition to it: his headband!

"Dattebayo! I can't believe I'm finally a genin! Not only that, but I managed to do a bunshin jutsu correctly, and it was a Jounin level ninjutsu at that!" Naruto looked at his alarm clock and turned to the calendar on his wall. "Oh crap, I overslept! Now I can't paint my face like I wanted for my ID! Ugh, I got to go now!" Naruto opened his window and jumped from roof to roof and headed to the Hokage's Monument, where the IDs were known to be taken.

The next thing he knew, something rather heavy hit the top of his head, making him fall on the roof he just landed on.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked at the object that hit him. The object was a box, a rather small box at that, with no identification to show who it was to belong to. he looked up and saw nothing that could of dropped it. No messenger bird, no summoned animal, not even a flying construct he couldn't recognize. Just the plain, blue sky above him. "Well, this means that it's mine now! This day is getting better, believe it!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and opened the box, expecting to find an ultra rare scroll, a set of shuriken that could follow the heat of an enemy until they were dead, or maybe even the perfect gift to give his Sakura-chan! Instead, all he found within the box was a weird, metal device with two round red and white spheres next to it. Curious, he picked up the box, never expecting it to poke his finger.

**"Name: Uzumaki Naruto. Age: thirteen. Welcome to the world of being a Pokegirl tamer! I am your Pokedex, a device that is meant to help you upon your journey to becoming a Pokegirl Master, Researcher, or Breeder! If you are ever curious about a passing Pokegirl, please, point me towards the direction of a Pokegirl, or a Pokeball, and I will give you the most up to date information about that Pokegirl."** Naruto looked around, wondering if someone was trying to play a prank on him. Seeing that no one was around him, he opened the Pokedex and saw a picture of himself looking back at him. Oddly enough, there was a clock upon the device, which made him widen his eyes and hurried off to the monument for his ID picture.

_'I hope I'm not too late! I have to meet Jiji after this!'_

-Skip-

Naruto smiled at Jiji, otherwise known as the Sandaime Hokage to everyone else, and Sarutobi to those that were personally close to him. Sarutobi was looking at the Pokedex and pointed at the spheres, which were called Pokeballs, before placing the device back on the desk.

"Naruto," Sarutobi began, "I can't stress out as to how vital it is you don't brag about this to your classmates, let alone to anyone outside of the village. I don't know how you came to obtain this, and I can't remove you from the system unless I kill you, so I have no choice but to tell you about what we know of Pokegirl.

"Pokegirls are not from this world. We may never know where exactly they came from, why they were made, or who exactly made them. What we do know is that, ever since Danzo, a member of the ninja council, tried to create his own version of the famed Hiraishin no Jutsu four years ago, random items have been appearing all around Konohagakure no sato. Automobiles, washing machines, even weapons that we don't dare to attempt using were found near the site that this jutsu was attempted. However, about three years ago, items relating to Pokegirls began to appear.

"Pokegirls are creatures similar to us humans in many ways. They think like a human, walk like a human most of the time, and speak like us as well. They are, in many ways, better than us, due to their natural abilities that are so much like out ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. They are monsters in every sense of the word, yet are just as important as every person around us.

"This was going to be released on the day you and your fellow genin were to be placed in teams; however, I feel that it is right for you to know this now. Since we are currently the only ninja village with Pokegirl items, we started to give our higher ranking ninjas their own Pokegirls. The selection process is normally done by a survey to see which ninja is compatible with our ninjas. Kunoichis don't have to be apart of this project, but those that are willing to tend to get a bit more leeway with what Pokegirls they get."

"Hokage-jiji, how do you rate how each and every person gets a Pokegirl?" Naruto asked, smiling with joy at the information he was being told. The Hokage smiled and rolled one of the Pokeballs on the table.

"Each ninja is given a survey. The ones that have no tact with Pokegirls either don't obtain one, or they may take time off and pay for a Pokegirl class. This basically teaches people the proper way to care for their Pokegirl with the basics. A ninja who barely passes our survey will obtain one Pokegirl, while those that get a higher score get two Pokegirls, and the ones who completely pass it either get three Pokegirls, or two rather strong ones personally trained by one of our most elite jounin.

"What was going to be done for your graduating class was that you all would each obtain one Pokegirl depending on how you each did on a survey that would of been handed out, and then assigned to your jounin sensei. Since you already have two Pokegirls, it wouldn't be fair to allow you to get a third one, especially since you don't know anything about how to take care of them."

"Jiji, please don't take away my Pokegirls! I promise to take care of them, I swear on it, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, standing up before he even spoke to stare at Sarutobi. This action brought a smile upon his face.

"Now now Naruto-kun. I never said I was going to take away your Pokegirls. All I said was that you don't know how to take care of them. So here is what I am going to do for you." Sarutobi pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing on it. "I'm going to assign you to the Pokegirl class, free of charge, and if you pass it within the free week before your team assignments, I'll allow you to get that third Pokegirl, whatever she may be. If you don't pass it, you will not get the additional Pokegirl, and if you are found to be a horrible caretaker of Pokegirls, yours will be taken away and traded for something more your level. Is that understood Naruto?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Naruto stated with a serious look on his face. Sarutobi couldn't hold himself back from chuckling at his enthusiasm and pulled out a belt from his desk.

"This is to place your Pokeballs on. By giving it a drop of your blood, it will make it so any Pokeball in the slots can only be removed willingly by you." Naruto nodded and took the belt. He cut open the tip of his index finger and smeared the blood on the front, watching as the entire thing glowed dark red for a few seconds. Once the glow died, he put on the belt with a smile on his face before looking at the Pokeballs and the Pokedex on the table. "Follow this address and hand her this paper so you can be taken to your new class. Do not tell ANYONE about this. The only people you can talk about your classes to is me, the teacher, and the assistants. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded and grabbed his stuff from the desk when the door suddenly opened.

"THE TITLE OF HOKAGE SHALL BE MINE!" Naruto took a glance at the small child that wore a gray helmet with a large scarf and ran towards Sarutobi with a sphere in his hand. "Take him down Enma Jr!" From the sphere, which must of been a Pokeball, was a small girl of 4'6 with short fur covering most of her body, save for her chest and shorts. Her tail, which was as long as half of her body, suddenly coiled around her left foot and made her fall to the ground. The boy, who was a few steps behind her, couldn't stop himself from falling on top of her.

"Your stupid scarf made me fall again Konohamaru! Get rid of it!"

"My scarf had nothing to do with it. It was your stupid tail!" An unfamiliar beeping sound attracted Naruto's attention, making him look down at the Pokedex in his pocket, and opened it to reveal an entry of the Pokegirl in front of him.

**"Pri-Mate, the Little Monkey Pokegirl. She if a fighting type, eats basically anything, and has a high chance of evolving into a Atelesia."** Naruto, not knowing what an Atelesia was, was about to read the entry when a cough from Sarutobi made him look away.

"Naruto, head to your class while I deal with my grandson and his Pokekit with him." Noticing the eerie aura that surrounded his father like figure, Naruto nodded and high-tailed it out of there.

-Author's Notes-

Yep, this is the start of the story. Not much to say about it, except that I'll try to not make Naruto over powered or rely on his girls as much as Pokegirl Naruto is, even if Poke-Naruto has legitimate reason to rely on them. I only have a few girls planned out for each of the rookie nine, so any suggestions for girls for the rest is welcomed. For now, I only have the following thought of.

Sakura: Not going to spoil!

Shino: A Bug type, for obvious reasons.

Kiba: A canine type, for obvious reasons.

Ino: I'm thinking of a Psychic or a Ghost type.

Other then that, any help is appreciated! I'm considering having any mission money transferred into SLC, or would it be Standard Village Credit since there are no leagues, since I'm making any 'Pokegirl' ninja tamer having to store their cash within the dex. I'm still taking out the kinks in the story, so I apologize if anything seems out of place.

Ja'ne!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"This...is the place?" Naruto looked from the building to the sheet of paper in his hands repeatedly, hoping there was a mistake he looked over. Due to his years of pranks and mischief, he knew the village as if it were the back of his hand. The only places he didn't have information on were buildings strictly for ninjas, and now he could get into those since he was a genin!

"Move it or loose it punk!" A gruff voice spoke out as Naruto was forced against the wall of the building. Naruto mumbled to himself as the man left, before walking into the building. The inside of the building was relatively dark with a few colored lights to brighten the room where girls with cat, dog, and rabbit features danced on the stage with either a pole, a chair, or by using a lucky member of the audience.

_'Why would Jiji send me to a brothel?'_ Naruto walked up to the guy behind the bar, who had a brown beard and a cigarette in his mouth.

"What do you want kid? Don't ya know that you're not supposed to be in a place like this?" Naruto handed the man the note. The man glanced at his belt before pointing at the bathroom door. "Go into the last stall and tap on the wall behind the toilet three times. The password is Evolution. Don't forget it." Naruto nodded at the man's whispered words before hurrying to the bathroom and walked into the last stall as ordered. Once he locked the door, Naruto knocked three times on the wall and watched as one of the bricks were pulled back to show a pair of white eyes.

"Password." A cold voice stated.

"Evolution." The pair of white eyes disappeared, confusing Naruto until the brick wall slid down like a letter under a door. Naruto recognized the man not only as a Chuunin, but a member of the Hyuuga clan as well.

"Letter of admission?" Naruto handed the man the note from Sarutobi and followed the man down the hall. He knew that this would be an important class, especially since he wanted to keep his Pokegirls, whatever they may be, but to have a speakeasy like entrance with a Hyuuga guarding it was something he didn't think was possible!

_'Maybe I should try talking to him? If he's guarding the class, then that means I'll probably be seeing him more right?'_ Naruto mentally nodded to himself. "So, do you have a Pokegirl as well?"

"Yes, a Ninjette that I recently obtained through trade, and a Cuntraffe, which is my starter." Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and slowly typed what he thought was the correct spelling of the Pokegirl's breed name. He was thankful for how easy it was to work with the Pokedex, since Naruto didn't have many highly advanced things to play around with. From what the Pokedex states, a Ninjette is a genin ninja with academy student like traits, while the Cuntraffe is a long ranged surveyor with potential for ground attacks, or doton jutsu.

"It sounds like you have some useful Pokegirls Hyuuga-san." A light chuckle escaped the Hyuuga's lips, making Naruto chuckle in response.

"They are useful in their own ways. My only problem shall be obtaining new jutsu for each of them to learn."

"Why don't you go to the library to look up techniques for them to learn, or make a request to the Hokage for a jutsu?" Naruto watched the Hyuuga nod, though the Hyuuga took off his headband and showed him a weird tattoo on his forehead.

"As a member of the branch house of the Hyuuga clan, we are to serve the will of the main house, despite our strength and skills upon the battlefield. We are also to follow the tradition of the Hyuuga clan, meaning we can't truly branch out to learn jutsu unless we wish to be claimed as traitors to our teachings, blacklisted from being accepted into the main house, or be killed due to the seal upon our foreheads."

"Tha, that can't be! Why would they do such a thing to their own family?" Naruto shouted, making the Hyuuga put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up kid, there are classes going on!" Naruto pushed away from the hand and coughed as the man wiped his hand on his pant leg. "It is how it has always been for the branch house. If the main house did something well enough, they would be cheered, yet if a branch member did the same thing, they would be scorned or killed. It is why we of the branch house believe so much in fate and destiny, since it must of been our fate to serve the main house." Naruto stomped his foot, glaring at the Hyuuga in front of him and pointed at himself.

"You're looking at Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage, and the only genin in his class to not be able to make a bunshin! I was told I could never do it, was called an idiot for it, and made fun of due to my failures, yet I was able to successfully make a hundred Kage Bunshins with only two hours of hard work and determination!" Naruto fixed his headband and smiled at the memory of Iruka handing it to him. "When I am Hokage, I will make it so there is no separate branches, and that everyone can do whatever jutsu they want without anyone to tell them otherwise!" The Hyuuga looked at him with a dull glance as he started to calm down. He didn't mean to start shouting as he did, but he couldn't hold in how he felt about the main branch after what the Hyuuga said.

"What about if they tried something from the forbidden scroll. We couldn't do anything since you would make it so they could learn whatever they desired." Naruto's jaw fell to the floor at the question. Considering the few jutsu he saw on the scroll he avoided, he knew a bit of the horrors on that scroll.

"Uh, I mean, what I meant to say was-" Naruto was interrupted by a howl of laughter from the man in front of him. The man flashed him a small smile and patted his head, making his spiky blond hair messy.

"I hope to see you take up the mantle of Hokage before I day Naruto. I'm Hyuuga Haseo by the way, and this is your class." Haseo pointed to the room in front of them.

"I won't let you down Haseo-san!" Naruto exclaimed before walking into the room. Other than a few empty desks, he saw a purple haired woman wearing a brown trench coat with fish net stockings, the standard ninja sandals, and a long, purple Pokegirl with a snake tail was coiled around the woman with her hands cupped around her breasts. The Pokegirl's long tongue was licking the other side of the woman's neck, grinding her fangs on her throat, which scared him. The woman opened her left eye and smirked at him.

"So you're the brat that needs to be taught how to keep care of Pokegirls before his classmates. I'm Mitarashi Anko, and the first thing you'll be learning is how to tame your Pokegirl, _oh~!_"

-Skip-

In the two hours that Naruto was in the room with Anko-sensei, he learned much more about girls, both human and Pokegirls, sex, and himself than he would of ever learned on his own. Once Anko was done with her physical session with Hebi, the Arbust that was her starter, she used a Magikoi to show him the workings of a womanhood. This was able to be done due to the Magikoi's dimensional pocket that was located above her womanhood, and could be enlarged due to her 'magic' ability.

Despite the presentation and theory of the sexual kind, Naruto was taught how to walk on walls with only his feet. By channeling the right amount of chakra, he could walk up the walls, even on the ceiling, though this was much easier said than done. Even if the rest of the hour of class was used for wall walking, he still couldn't reach the ceiling! The reason why he was taught this was to 'build up his endurance for when he had to tame his Pokegirl' though she said that, by learning wall walking and its two higher forms, you could earn the loyalty of your Pokegirl if they're tamed in the right environment.

Currently, Naruto was practicing at the park by walking up one of the trees. It was actually HARDER for him to walk up the tree than to walk up a wall, inspiring him to get even better at it. Naruto took a breath, looking at the tree in front of him and ran up to it with his chakra springing to life in his feet.

One step!

Three steps!

Seven steps!

Ten-

A kunai wedged itself above his head, making Naruto create a clone and did a small somersault off its falling form. As he spun down, he extended his leg and spun down to strike at whoever sent the kunai at him. Instead of hitting a person, his leg struck down a rather thick log that had a familiar scarf around it.

"Konohamaru, was it? Get your butt out here!" Naruto shouted, glancing around with one of his own kunai ready to deflect any more projectile weapons. _'That move I did was cool, easy to do, and could hurt many people at once if I get enough clones out. I think I'll call it Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi (Clone Spinning Heel Drop) and practice it later.'_ Hearing a twig snap, he threw the kunai to the tree to the southeast, smirking to himself as he heard two scared cries and a thud to the ground. He turned to see Enma Jr. and Konohamaru shaking, except Konohamaru was on the ground shaking while Enma Jr. was still standing.

"I-I-I want-ted to challenge you to a Pokegirl battle!" Konohamaru stated with a stutter while Enma Jr. nodded and got into a battle stance with her tail moving about. Naruto scratched the back of his head with his left hand while putting the kunai away.

"A what?" If the surprised looks on the young duo's faces could get weirder, Naruto would of found some way to frame the memory for Sarutobi to see and get a kick out of it.

"How could you **NOT** know what a Pokegirl battle is!" Both of the young ones yelled, causing him to cover his ears.

"Sheesh, no need to yell. I literally started learning about Pokegirls about a few hours ago. So please excuse me your excellency for not knowing about what a Pokegirl freaking battle is. Besides, whatever it is, I'm sure I can win it, dattebayo!" Before Konohamaru could say anything, someone appeared in front of them. The man was much taller than either of them with a bandanna that had the Konoha headband sewn into it, wire a pair of circular shades, and wore the vest of a jounin.

"Konohamaru-sama," The man used his middle finger to push up his shades, "I can't believe you left our training session in order to follow this foolish boy. Now lets return so you can become a proper ninja."

"No way!" Konohamaru shouted, making Naruto think of simply leaving the three to deal with his own problems. That was, until he realized that the random jounin just called him a foolish boy.

"HEY! Who do you think you are, calling me a foolish boy!" The man smirked and pushed his glasses up again. _'That smirk on his face is really pissing me off.'_

"I am Ebisu, personal teacher of the next Hokage, and a famed Pokegirl trainer within the village. You are nothing more than a vermin in my eyes boy." Naruto glared at the man and flipped him off with his right hand.

"Oh yea! I'll show you who is a vermin, dattebayo!" Naruto made several Kage Bunshins and ran with them towards Ebisu with a kunai in each hand. Right as the first clone got close enough, Ebisu grabbed one of the extended arms and flung him into the closest clone, creating a thick smokescreen that blinded Naruto and his clones. He made more clones, hoping that they'd be able to warn him when Ebisu would strike. Something made him clutch his head, closing his eyes as he saw images of a shadow stabbing him over and over within the smokescreen appeared. He _felt_ that he was in a different position in each memory, yet he couldn't explain how he knew that.

Making a few more clones, Naruto jumped above the smokescreen and hoped to see some sign of Ebisu from air. He didn't expect for the man to jump out of the smokescreen as well, and, since he was able to jump much higher than him, went to stab him right in the chest. If it wasn't for the Kawarimi no Jutsu, he would of received a more painful injury than a cut on his upper shoulder. Noticing that he was on a tree branch higher than where Ebisu was, he made another batch of clones, hoping that he could get them to distract the man long enough to get him under his position.

"It is useless Uzumaki!" Ebisu shouted as he kicked one of the clones to the ground. Naruto felt how painful that was for some reason. "No matter how many clones you make, I will simply kill them in order to show you how pathetic you really are!" Naruto needed the man to be distracted for him to do a surprise attack, not fighting his clones! It was then that he had an idea, and hoped that it would work on the jounin like it did on Jiji and the other men in Konoha he used it against.

_'Do the Oiroke no Jutsu everyone!'_ If his clones could respond to verbal commands, as they did when he fought against Mizuki the night before, then it would make sense for them to listen to mental commands as well, right?

"TRANSFORM!" The clones shouted, changing into naked blond girls with a curvy body, large breasts, and a thin trail of smoke covering her womanhood. The clones, or Narukos as he called himself in that state, bent down and flung themselves onto Ebisu, who was shocked enough to make his shades fall from his face. Smirking to himself, Naruto jumped from the branch and spun down with his leg extended to hit the jounin, all the while mentally thanking his clones for holding him down.

"Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi, success!" Naruto shouted as his foot connected to Ebisu's skull, forcing the jounin face first to the ground.

**"S-SUGOI!"** Naruto turned to Konohamaru and Enma Jr. and smiled at them with a victory sign. This seemed to make them cheer even more as the Naruko clones disappeared. A surge of memories entered his head again, though it wasn't as painful or scary as it was the last time.

"You must take me as your apprentice Naruto-sama!"

"I want to become your Pokegirl so I can become as strong as you Naruto-sama!"

"Tell me all of your jutsu!"

"What Pokegirls do you have!"

"THEY MUST BE POWERFUL!" Both kids yelled at the same time, causing Naruto to twitch and shout back at them.

"I don't even know what my Pokegirls are yet!" Naruto ran away from the two, suddenly feeling embarrassed about what he just told them.

By the time Naruto made it home, he realized that he was quite hungry and made himself several bowls of miso ramen with a small side of sliced apples. Anko-sensei told him that diet was one of the most important things when it came to taming a Pokegirl, since eating nothing but junk will make you more lazy in the bedroom, and no girl likes a lazy lover. As the third bowl of ramen was finished, he stood away from the kitchen table and pointed the first Pokeball at the couch he had, and clicked the button.

_'I hope she likes me.'_ Was the only thought that went through his mind as the girl appeared from the ball. The girl was 6'1 with long, blond hair with blue eyes that reminded him of his Naruko persona, save for her white bunny ears, puffy tail, and her DD breasts that made it hard to him to glance away from them. She had light tufts of fur covering her body, though the most were around her ears, and she had thin whiskers, which also reminded him of his whisker birthmarks. She smiled at him before picking him up and hugging him as if there were no tomorrow.

"I've been waiting for the day that I could be someone's Pokegirl! And I have such a cutie too with blond hair and eyes as bright as mine!" Naruto barely got himself free from her breasts and smiled at her.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konoha, or the Leaf Village. Whats your name?" The girl shrugged her shoulders and pouted.

"Give me a name master. I'll take any name as long as you give it to me." Naruto kept looking at her, admiring every detail about her. The similarities between her and Naruko were too similar to each other. He was sure that, if she was with him long enough, she would start loving ramen and shout dattebayo to the heavens with him.

"Naruko. Your new name is Naruko." Naruko spun around while hugging him much tighter than before. By the time he got himself free from her hug, he was sure that a rib or two were popped out of alignment. Remembering that he had two Pokegirls, he pulled the second Pokeball from his belt and pressed the button on the ball.

This girl was much different from Naruko in more ways than one. This girl had short, charcoal black hair and pale skin, unlike Naruko's tanned skin, and wore a necklace that had a white cube with a bright pink line circling around it. She had wide hips with a thin waist and a C cup, a breast size that Anko-sensei called 'decent teases' when it came to Pokegirls. Like Naruko, she was naked and showed no signs of actually caring about her current state, though she did cover her erect nipples. Curious as to what she was, Naruto reached into his pocket to pull out his Pokedex.

"Caution is advised." Naruto, who looked down to see his Pokedex, looked up to see the girl's right arm covered in armor that he never seen before. Within the palm of her hand seemed to be a glowing gem that radiated with power, and he noticed that she showed no emotion in her eyes. A trait that only a seasoned ninja could ever have. "Explain to me where I am, who you are, and why I was brought out away from my stasis."

"W-well," Naruto gulped, glancing at Naruko before returning to the girl, "You're in my apartment complex. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and Pokegirl trainer if that was what Ebisu called himself, and what do you mean away from your stasis?" Instead of saying anything, the girl's arm, from the elbow down, separated from her body, and tore the pocket that held the Pokedex. "YATTA! What are you!" The girl retracted her arm and opened the Pokedex with her human arm. Her eyes moved faster than he'd ever seen someone read. Well, maybe not as fast as Sakura-chan, but this was a close second...

"I've accepted you as my leader."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at the sudden statement. Her hovering, armored arm grabbed him and brought him in front of her. "What the?"

"I've accepted you as my leader. I must have sex with you in order to make it official, and I believe the Bunnygirl must have sex with you as well, correct?" Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his exposed neck, and felt Naruko's whiskers on his face.

"Lets get to the love making master!" Naruko began kissing him, rubbing her hands on his cheeks at the same time. Despite learning what sex was from Anko-sensei, he didn't want to do this just yet. He wanted to save himself for Sakura-chan! He didn't know what exactly was happening as the second Pokegirl released him onto the couch and returned her arm to human form, but he felt his manhood grow in size, and lost himself in the wonders of the female flesh that willingly gave itself to him.

-Author's Notes-

Wow, not a single darn review? I've gotten favorites, hits, and story alerts, yet not a single darn review. Maybe I should put this in the Naruto category and leave out the multi-x-over part? If the story isn't exactly well done, I do need imput in order to make it better ya know?

The taijutsu move that Naruto used was from part 1 of the anime, which came up with so many moves with no background history that it annoyed me. So, I decided to give that particular move its moment of birth, so to speak. Other than that, I did enjoy having Naruto take down Ebisu in a familiar manner to the series. I'm a bit saddened that I didn't stick to him robbing his wallet though. A boy has to eat too ya know...

Also, I'm most likely not going to do the level system for this story. There might be moments it will show up, but I don't think it is really necessary for this type. With that out of the way, review and send me a message if you have any questions.

Ja'ne!


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Naruto yawned as he slowly squirmed out of his bed. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, noticing every hickey and love mark the two Pokegirls placed on him. It felt as if he was much heavier than he was yesterday. Then again, the feeling he felt could of been how sore he is from training and having sex.

_'I had sex last night...'_ The thought danced within his mind. If he remembered what Anko-sensei said before he was taught the wall climbing exercise, then this meant that his Pokegirls were bound to him and only him. She went on about how there was a way to remove these bonds, called a Level cycle, but the scientists didn't know of any way to obtain this process, or find a way to make their own. _'So this means I'm not a virgin anymore right? I'm sorry Sakura.'_ Naruto's eyes widened at what he thought.

Sakura? It has always been Sakura-chan, Sakura-hime, or Sakura-tenshi. Never, even as he was little, had he called Sakura, Sakura. It just wasn't done. Then again, he use to give every girl's name the -chan suffix when he was younger and-

"This isn't right." Naruto whispered to himself. _'I'm just drowzy, that is all. I'll take my daily shower and get ready for class today.'_ The shower made the sore feeling he had disappear, and washed away the dried bits of blood from the bite marks on his shoulders. What got him out of the shower was the sound of glass breaking that was paired with a scream. He ran out of the bathroom and turned into the kitchen. He got to see Naruko's naked bum wiggling in the air as the second Pokegirl was picking up some glass.

"Leader. I'm sorry for the mess that Naruko made. She thought it would be nice to make you some breakfast, despite her breeds' flaw at it." Naruko kicked the girl's back, though this seemed to do no damage to her. Confused about what she meant, Naruto went back to the room to get his Pokedex and returned to scan the two girls.

**"Bunnygirl, the Ditzy Pokegirl. She eats a vegetarian diet with a preference for carrots, has a high libido, and is not exactly suited for combat due to her clumsy nature. Bunnygirls have many different evolution possibilities, yet the most common of them is an Ingenue."** The image that accompanied the entry was a Bunnygirl wearing an apron with a salad being tossed in the air.

"And the second girl?" Naruto asked. The dex entry changed to two images. The first image was of a girl similar to this one, except her eyes were brown. The second picture showed the girl covered in the unfamiliar armor with many unfamiliar weapons shooting something similar to a raiton jutsu at an unfamiliar Pokegirl.

**"GunValkyrie, the Gunnermech Pokegirl. She is an omnivore with a low libido, is good for anti-air, infantry, and vehicle combat, and has an armored form that is said to be one of the most advanced technological battle forms of all time. As a piece of advice, don't allow the GunValkyrie near any close combat specialists, fire, electric, or ground attacks, since those will severely hurt her."**

_'Fire, electric, ground attacks, and close combat is her weakness? That means that katon, raiton, and doton jutsu, as well as taijutsu specialists, will have the advantage over her!'_ To Naruto, this was one of the worst things he could of heard. That was three out of the five main elements that could kill her. "Uhh, do you have a name GunValkyrie?" She looked up from the trash can and shook her head.

"My codename was Omega while I was in the military for the Indigo League. When I was in stasis or healing in the infirmary, I was called Valkyria to blend in with the humans. Either of those two names will be appropriate to call me Leader."

"Then I'll just stick to those names for you. Valkyria when we're not on missions, and Omega when we're taking one. Now let me make you two some ramen and some fruit before I have to leave." Omega and Naruko nodded, though Naruko was the only one to cheer loudly for the fruit, and allowed him to make the food this time. As he made the ramen and sliced up the oranges, he couldn't help but to compare Naruko and Omega's personality.

Naruko seemed to be a happy go lucky version of himself with amplified features of his Naruko clone. She, from what he remembered while they had sex, was happy with any sign of affection he showed her. Despite being the one who placed so many bites on him, he couldn't deny that they excited him once he got used to them feeling.

Valkyria, on the other hand, was silent and intelligent. A deadly combination for a ninja, especially those within ANBU squads. If she could do half of what the Pokedex showed, then he knew that he had a girl that was not worth giving up at all! When it came to sex, she was silent and seemed to want him as close to her as possible, whispering how good she felt because of him.

Everything ever since that box landed on his head has been weird for him. He obtained two Pokegirls, was assigned a class that helps him with learning how to care for his girls, even if it is a crash course, and made a taijutsu move all in one day! Even if he didn't get the extra Pokegirl at the team placements, he still had two girls to help him. Two girls that seemed to do anything for him, whether it be protecting him or helping him out with a simple task.

"Master, your ramen is burning!"

"YATTA! NOT THE RAMEN!"

Whatever was happening to him, he wasn't going to regret it at all.

-Skip-

"Sensei, I have a question." Anko-sensei took hold of a piece of chalk from the board behind her and flicked it at his forehead.

"You brat," She stated, ignoring his groans from the small item, "this is supposed to be your silent reading of the book in front of you. So, unless it is a good question about my body or sex, I suggest you shut up and get back to reading." Anko went back to eating two pieces of her dango, leaving him to look at the book, sheet of paper, and pencil in front of him.

In front of him, slightly under the book he had to 'read for class' was a sheet of paper with a small line chart he started to make. With the help of his Pokedex on silent, he was able to look through it and look up the main information about any girl he seen personally, or by remembering the breed name. As he read the different entries, finding himself enthralled by their unusual abilities, he noticed the 'rarities' of each girl were different.

The common level Pokegirls were, from whatever planet these girls came from, were the easiest to obtain. Naruko and the Magikoi were apart of this category, though if he added Enma Jr. into the group, it would be because of what the dex specified with this Forrest and Slot League place. These girls had higher faults than they did advantages, tended to be kept for their evolutions, or were simply kept as pets.

Anko's Arbust and Haseo's Ninjette were the only girls that were considered uncommon. Both girls had more skills and uses unlike the common types, even if the Ninjette was a base girl, which meant that it was the first form before evolving. He couldn't find much else that could add to his thoughts, other than the evolutions, which he placed on a separate corner of the paper.

The rare Pokegirls were, to him, the most surprising of the current group. Haseo's Cuntraffe and Enma Jr. fell into this category. He didn't exactly know what made the Cuntraffe rare, other than the fact that she couldn't evolve into anything else, but he understood what Haseo liked about her abilities. Enma Jr. was a base form as well, yet she could evolve into one of three girls. If anything, the only thing that didn't register her as a threat was that she was a Pokekit, a Pokechild that was maturing into a Pokegirl. Knowing Sarutobi, he made sure that Konohamaru got her to hopefully make her accepted with the famed ape summons of their clan.

Unsurprisingly, Valkyria fell into the next, and current highest category, the very rare. She could, or was in his opinion, the strongest girl out of the group. With her unusual technological advancements, weaponry, and battling skills, it meant that she was the perfect person to help him train by fighting against her. The only thing that made him concerned was her elemental weaknesses, and the fact that he relied on fighting up close and personal. He knew it was wrong to think of her as a fragile girl, but how the Pokedex described her breed made it hard for him not to.

"So this is what you've been working on for the past fifteen minutes huh?" Naruto looked behind him and saw a smirking Anko looking at him. She took the paper from his desk and brought it to her face, making humming noises as he berated himself for focusing too much on the paper and not on his surroundings. "Does this have to do with anything about whatever you were going to ask me brat?" Naruto could only nod in response, fearing that anything he might say would get her annoyed. "What exactly was your question?"

"I was wondering why exactly were the rarities so different? The you, Hyuuga-san, and Konohamaru are the only people I know that have Pokegirls, yet their rarity levels are different. Sarutobi-jiji told me that-" Before he could finish, a jounin ranked ninja who had a katana on his back appeared surrounded by smoke.

"Anko, we've been assigned to an all call near the monument!" Anko let the paper go and grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"Wha-"

"You said you wanted to find out why we were given these different girls right brat? Here's your chance!"

"You can't be serious about this Anko!" The man shouted. "He is a genin! He will only be a hindrance to us!" Naruto glared at the man and pulled out his Pokedex for him to see.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm more than ready to help out, dattebayo!" Anko gave off a light chuckle before ordering him to put his Pokedex away.

"Shunshin no Jutsu" Everything around Naruto became clouded in a field of smoke. As he felt himself land on his feet, he heard a monstrous roar that was followed by a sudden influx of heat. Once the smoke cleared, the sight before his eyes was one of the most surprising things he has seen in his entire life.

"A d-dragon!" The dragon was a Pokegirl that had long, orange wings spiked similarly to a bat with matching skin and a muscular tail. The tip of this tail was lit with a large flame on it, which matched the current flames that were burning the ground around them. Considering the angle, her D-cup breasts stood out as she dove down towards an unsuspecting jounin who rode on the back of a half woman, half horse Pokegirl with a jet of water being sent from his mouth.

"Ugh!" Naruto looked over to right and saw two mouse like Pokegirls that looked like twins, except that one had red highlights and a plus sign for a tail, while the other had blue highlights and a dash as its tail. Surrounding the two girls, who must of been around 4'7, was a field of ice spikes and burning corpses of either ninjas or Pokegirls. A few feet away from them were various ninjas and Pokegirls of different sizes and shapes hiding behind large boulders that were made by doton jutsu. With no warning, the two pressed their tails together and screeched, making a large thunderbolt slam into one of the boulders.

"This is why you've seen more of the higher rarities Naruto." Naruto turned to see Anko standing next to her Arbust with a cold look in her eyes. "Whatever is bringing them here, it makes them more angered and destructive. Even the calm breeds will act out in rage, and due to the stress of battle, they'll evolve into something worse. I'm gonna need for you to create as many Kage Bunshins as you can and have them attack those twins over there. Use your Pokedex, pick your girl to fight them, and get to one of those teams down there to help them. That is an official order from your sensei, got it brat!"

"Yes Anko-sensei!" Naruto shouted, watching in awe as she and her Arbust ran towards the jounin and his horse woman. Despite shouting his agreement, he couldn't help but to consider what he was up against. _'Damn, at least two of those girls can use fire, the blue one most likely uses ice attacks, and the twins can use electric attacks if they're touching each other. Valkyria would be the only girl set for this situation, yet that is if she keeps to a distance. Maybe I could let my clones weaken them while letting her get a strike from above?'_ Naruto made as many clones as he could spare at the moment, reaching around fifty, and ordered them to attack the twins in groups of twos.

By the time he got to the closest boulder with people behind it, he lost about nineteen of his clones. The ninjas that were resting were chuunins with kunoichis surrounding them. They too had various injuries, though a woman in a nurse outfit was taking care of them.

"What is a genin doing up here?" One of the ninjas spoke, alerting the others to his arrival. Naruto winced as he got the memories of one of his clones being pierced through their forehead by an ice spike.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I've been assigned to help out anyone fighting these girls from Anko-sensei." One of the kunoichi that looked at him whispered to another ninja, making him nod his head and stand up. This man had some scars on his face, wore a black bandanna, and wore a black trench coat similar to Anko-sensei's own.

"I don't know what Anko is playing at exactly, but we can use all the help we can get. What jutsu do you know boy?"

"But sir," A chuunin shouted, glaring at him before looking at the man once more, "we can't let him help us. He'll simply sabotage it so it can help them!" Despite getting mad at the man, Naruto knew that this wasn't the time to start throwing fists, especially at a fellow ninja of Konoha.

"Do you want to go out there against that Plussy and Miboobsy with your injured Kunoichi and Elf all by yourselves, or would you like someone who is fresh to help us take them down chuunin!" Naruto, who was confused about the tone he said Kunoichi, pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the girls around him. Maybe it was the fear and excitement of everything that happened here, but it shouldn't of took him this long to realize that the female ninjas here looked exactly the same.

**"Kunoichi, the Ninja Pokegirl. Kunoichis are normal and dark elemental Pokegirls who prefer human styled foods. They have a fair amount of attacks, and their enhancements are what tend to save them in the heat of battle."** The dex stated. **"Nursejoy, the Nursing Pokegirl. Her breed are the best healers to find, and their healing spells make up for any knowledge or offensive abilities they lack."**

_'That explains why those female ninja were dressed the same. The Nursejoy sounds really useful though, especially since I can't buy that many salves or medicines at the local market.'_ Naruto looked past the boulder and noticed that there were only twenty three clones left. There were a few new wounds on the twins that his clones must of made.

"UZUMAKI!" Naruto pulled away and turned to the scarred man. "What exactly can you do?"

"Sir, I can only do the Kage Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi. I can make up to one hundred or more Kage Bunshins, and I have a battle ready Pokegirl that can assist us." One of the chuunin looked around the boulder and nodded at his words. The man simply looked over at one of the girls, though this one had a weird antennae on her forehead, had brown skin, and wore nothing but a vest with scrolls on them.

"With his current skill set, what is our chances of winning against these two, as well as being ready enough to take down that Whorizard?" Not knowing what a Whorizard was, despite seeing it in the sky, Naruto was about to look at his Pokedex when he saw the new Pokegirl look directly at him.

"With his current skills, reflexes, and his GunValkyrie, our chance of survival with minimum deaths has risen up thirty percent. Against the Whorizard; however, our chances of capturing her are still slim unless we get another healer to heal these chuunin." Naruto's jaw nearly struck the ground in shock. He knew he didn't tell anyone about Valkyria, so how did she know of her? "That is because I can read your mind Uzumaki."

"That is enough chit chatting you two!" Naruto closed his mouth and looked at the man once more. "Uzumaki, I need you to have your GunValkyrie stay in the air and keep that Miboobsy away from the Plussy. While she is doing that, you and as many Kunoichis that we have able will attack the Plussy so we can strike her down with a doton jutsu. Get to it!"

"Sir yes sir!" A large plume of smoke surrounded the boulder, following battle cries of excitement as a mob of blond haired shinobis ran towards the two Pokegirls. After that, Naruto released Valkyria and noticed that her eyes seemed to loose their shine the moment a scream was heard.

"Leader, are we in a battle?" Valkyria, or Omega now, quickly asked as her hands rubbed against her necklace.

"You have to attack the Miboobsy, the yellow and blue one, from the air, and keep it away from the Plussy. While you're doing that, me and the remaining Kunoichis will-" Omega's body began to glow, nearly blinding him at the same time. Once he was sure the glow ended, Naruto finally understood what exactly made her 'advanced technology' in the Pokedex.

If he had to compare her to anything, she would of looked like a Sentai Ranger in battle armor. From her neck to her waistline, it was covered by black metal with glowing red lines that went up to her collarbone. The only lines that didn't follow this pattern were the two that were on her breasts, which seemed to have more armor than her stomach. Her shoulders were more like stubs with a thick, arrow like metal extending a foot or two away from her. Under the shoulders was a cylinder shaped area with a pyramid pointed to her monstrous grieve shaped arms.

Her arms were a mystery on their own part. They weren't connected to her shoulders, wires, or anything visible. They simply floated half a foot away from the tip of the pyramid. The top on the arms were shaped like cylinders, yet were as wide as two of her, with three talons pointing to her shoulders. Her wrist was smaller than the huge hunk of cylinder, but the black brass knuckle like structure, which had three white spikes, made up for the loss of size. Instead of having five fingers, she had four white claws with a gem in the palm of her hands.

From the waist down, the red lines that were on her torso went down with the white metal that covered her body, making it seem like she wore a large cloak that blew towards him, Her legs had little protection, despite it all being covered in metal; however, everything from the knees down were covered in the thick white metal that made her arms and shoulders. Her feet were connected to the large chunk of metal protecting her legs, though the way they were connected reminded him of a toy mecha that didn't properly cover its joints.

The last part of her that astounded him the most was her head. A long, white plate went from her jaw past her head with the tips of it curved upwards. The back of her head was covered in the white metal as well. The front of her face, on the other hand, was mostly black, like the visor to a helmet, with red lines being where her eyes should be. Her hair was a mix between a mohawk and a ponytail. It began from where her nose would be, which was symbolized by a red line design shaped like a pitchfork, and curved towards her face before going past her head. It spiked lower and lower, until it all merged back together at the tip of the tail, which hovered slightly above her ankles, yet went a foot past her left leg. If he had to describe her hair, it would be a crescent moon.

If he had to describe her, he would call her a bad-ass girl that confused the hell out of him.

"I'll hold her off for as long as I can Leader." Omega flew, FLEW into the air with no sign of chakra or jutsu being used. She was in the air faster than a carrier pigeon, and pointed her arms towards the twins. With no warning, parts of her arm separated and began firing energy blasts at the twins. This attack not only damaged the Pokegirls and made them split apart, but also killed a majority of his clones, giving him a painful memory backlash. He was glad that he wasn't the only one that was amazed by her actions, especially since this was his first Pokegirl battle.

_'I can't let Omega outshine me, dattebayo!'_ Naruto pulled out a handful of shuriken and began throwing them at the Plussy. Said Pokegirl ended up with a few of the weapons lodged in her right arm, making the enraged Pokegirl more infuriated and moved further away from the Miboobsy.

"PLUSSY!" A huge jet of fire came from her mouth and slammed into the large boulder. The few that didn't sense it or couldn't move in time screamed in pain as their flesh burned from the intense heat that came from the boulder.

"Shit!" Naruto ran around the boulder, creating seven Kage Bunshins and henged them into large windmill shuriken. "Take this!" He threw two of them at the girl, surprising himself at how easy it was for him to throw his clones in such a form. Unfortunately, the Plussy stopped her attack and shot multiple fireballs at his shuriken. He REALLY wasn't enjoying seeing the death of his clones so many times.

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu!" A tidal wave of mud slammed into the Plussy, making the area covered in the slick earth. Naruto turned to see a pair of Kunoichis making hand seals at an astounding rate. He couldn't even see their hands make the signs! Both girls stood stiff as a board with their hands stuck on the final seal and glared at the Pokegirl.

"Doton: Doryuudan!" The mud around them lifted upwards as it shaped into the upper jaw of a dragon. Its glaring yellow eyes focused on the Plussy, though the second dragon took longer to form, and began its assault of shooting mud at the fire rodent.

"Ussy!" The Plussy's body became covered by fire, either drying any of the mud clumps shot at her, or making them turn to dust before they even reached her. Naruto switched places with one of the mud clumps that missed the Pokegirl and threw three kunai at her. The first kunai was the only one to actually harm her, as it nicked her ear, while the other two melted as they reached her head.

_'That is strange. Why did the first kunai hit her before the others melted?'_ Naruto asked himself, knowing full well no one would answer him. He grabbed two more of his henged windmill shuriken and threw them at the Pokegirl before moving to a different location and threw two more. Right as he was about to throw his last one, he saw the memories of the clones that just dispelled, and he noticed a tiny, nearly hidden difference that he wouldn't of ever noticed if it happened to him!

"Uzumaki-san!" Naruto jumped away from his position and hurried to the Nursejoy. She was already bandaging another person's injury while looking at the Plussy. "Are you alright? It looked as if you froze on the battlefield." He turned around, focusing on the Plussy and the bit of black slime that remained of his kunai from before. It wasn't hard to find since it was on her shoulder, but it was harder to find what remained of the first kunai.

"I'm sorry for worrying you nurse-san. I just noticed something about the Plussy when she covers herself in fire."

"Well what is it brat!" The chuunin that was being healed by the nurse wanted to know. Naruto twitched at the man's tone and was about to hit his head when he noticed the stern look on the nurse's face.

"W-well," He stuttered, trying to ignore the negative aura she produced, "when she covers herself with fire, there is a certain part of her that isn't as hot as the rest of her. I managed to hurt her a bit before she realized her weak spot and intensified the heat."

"Ibiki-sama, I got some intel on the enemy!" The chuunin shouted. Something struck the ninja's head, knocking him out cold before he even hit the ground.

"Stop lying Yusai." A Kunoichi spat out as Ibiki, the man with the bandanna, walked over to them. Faster than Naruto ever saw, the man dodged a large chunk of ice and threw a kunai at the Miboobsy.

_'Valkyria, no, Omega, ugh, stupid code names!'_ Naruto thought as he looked at the Miboobsy and Omega. Despite knowing how destructive some jutsu could be, he didn't expect to see large craters surrounding the Miboobsy, the flames dancing on the edges of most of the craters, or the spikes of ice the enemy Pokegirl used as stepping stones to launch attacks at Omega or to use as a faster way of dodging attacks.

A pure blue beam of energy came from the Miboobsy's mouth, making the tiny objects Omega shot at her freeze on the spot. In response to the energy beam, Omega's right shoulder moved and bent over it, making it point down towards the Pokegirl, and released a huge beam of red and white energy towards the girl. The _damage_, no, **CARNAGE**, that attack brought to the hill made the ground he stood on shake as anything struck by it was obliterated from existence. Both ninja and Pokegirl alike were blown away from the attack, though the Miboobsy it was meant for also took some damage thanks to some broken pieces of stone ripping her body to shreds.

"MIBOOBSY!" The Plussy screamed and ran for its fallen partner. Tears were freely falling from its eyes as a pair of hands grabbed its ankles and pulled it under ground, leaving its head exposed. It looked around in a frantic manner, shaking its head faster than he thought possible as the Miboobsy fell to the ground.

"Quick, capture her while we have the chance!" Ibiki ordered the other ninja. Naruto watched as Pokeballs of different colors and designs were thrown towards the injured girl, only for them to be melted by a stream of fire coming from the Plussy. A few of the ninja were not ready to dodge after putting so much momentum to throwing the Pokeball, and found themselves suffering either by bring burnt to a crisp, or a limb being caught on fire.

"Here boy!" Naruto barely caught the Pokeball that was thrown at him. He glanced at the person who threw it. "Spam out some clones and catch that Miboobsy! If what the dex said is true, by catching one, you'll catch both!" The Kunoichi that stood up for him from the lying chuunin shouted, making him nod and create as many kage bunshins as he could. A loud roar from above made him look up to see the Whorizard was diving towards him. Not no one else, but HIM for who knows what reason.

"LOOK OUT NARUTO!" He heard Anko's voice as he swapped places with a clone multiple times, filling the field with more smoke than necessary. Was he the only one in the world that suffered from the painful deaths from his clones? He tripped over something during his confusing and heard a scream from the Plussy.

_'Huh?'_ He looked down to see the bleeding form of the Miboobsy and tapped the Pokeball on its forehead. While the Miboobsy showed him a peaceful smile, the Plussy's scream of anger made him twitch as two red beams entered the ball, shaking in his hand for a minute. Once it stopped, Naruto was about to shout to the heavens when he saw the Whorizard land in front of him with her mouth wide open. He brought his hands together to swap places with anything he could locate, but the Whorizard seemed to catch onto the Kawarimi since she grabbed his hands and slammed him into the ground, making the bone in his right arm snap.

"Leader-sama!" Omega's voice made him look up into the air and saw so many different weapons on her. Cannons large to small, the gem in the palms of her detached arms were glowing as bright as the sun itself, and something within the visor that covered her eyes glowed with fury behind them. "Stay away from him!" A symphony of energy attacks struck the Whorizard's back, making various sized holes on her wings as she screamed and tried to turn to face the threat. Instead, Omega was already descending towards her and shot another valley of attacks, nearly hurting Naruto in the process.

_'I don't wanna die by my own Pokegirl's hand!'_ Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the Nursejoy to see if she could fix his arm, leaving Omega to fight the Whorizard all on her own, a move he realized that wasn't the best choice he made.

"Whori-ZARD!" He heard Omega scream and turned to see a ball of fire hit her right on her chest, making her fall to the ground in a dead slump.

"VALKYRIA!" Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ibiki pointing at the Whorizard once more. He turned and saw Sarutobi wearing his battle armor and held a large bo staff in his hands. Standing on the tip of his staff was a Pokegirl with golden hair that reached her C cup breasts, a golden tail that didn't move much, and a muscular body that, while didn't show much, showed him just how serious she was with training.

"To think that not only would the Hokage himself would be here, but to bring out his prized Pokegirl as well..." Ibiki mumbled, making Naruto realize just how rare of a sight this was. The duo moved at the same super speed, letting Sarutobi use the staff to hit the Whorizard while the Pokegirl used a glowing punch to send the girl flying towards Sarutobi once more. Naruto recognized that Sarutobi used Doton: Doryuudan, though this dragon was not only much larger than the ones the Kunoichi used, but it only released a large mudball that made the Whorizard fly high into the air. The Pokegirl flew up into the air, making Naruto quickly recall Valkyria before anything else hurt her.

_'I'm so sorry.'_ Naruto thought as he heard a loud battle cry. He was glad he looked up in time, because he barely caught sight of the single punch that made the Whorizard crash to the ground. The crater that formed from the crash landing was much deeper than the ones that his GunValkyrie made, making him shiver in the power difference between her and Sarutobi's own Pokegirl. Sarutobi tossed a Pokeball into the crater, catching the girl with eaze, and glared at him. The sudden feeling of dread that danced around him made him want to kill himself, an action he never thought to do in his life.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Mitarashi Anko, to my office NOW!"

-Author's Notes-

As usual, I don't own Pokegirls, Naruto, or anything else that comes through this story, though this plot idea and other oc stuff is mine, alright? Now that the pointless stuff is over, lets go over to review comments!

RickJames196: Thanks for the humorous comments that you always seem to give me. Yea, this story most likely won't have similarities between Start of a Unique Journey, other than he has a GunValkyrie, though this is important, and no, you won't see Sarutobi or anyone else banging their Pokegirls, unless I want to blind the character that walks in on them...

Drgonmaster37206: I'm sure his classmates will be quite pissed, especially if he shows up with a third Pokegirl, or four, depending on how the 4th chapter goes *possible foreshadowing, that is for you all to decide!*

Eman: Thank you for the kind gesture. I am a member of the Pokegirl community and I have the most up to date dexes at my disposal. I tend to give anyone on here that wants a recent Pokedex one, so they too can keep up with the times of Pokegirls. Does that make sense?

Bukama Stealth: Yea, you're right, it should be a combination of currency.

DominWright: Thank you for your review, and I don't like posting dex entries at the end unless it is something related to G-splices, as such with my other Naruto/Pokegirl crossover, Start of a Unique Journey. I personally believe that, if a reader is curious about something, they should look it up and persue a personal use of it.

One-Village-Idiot: They are secretive, though only some of the higher up ninjas, from chuunin and above, know of them. The genin will be the first 'public' use of the girls, and even then, they will most likely not be allowed to use them on outside missions unless it is an emergency, or they're granted use of them. I know I didn't describe the bartender in the last chapter well, but he is a popular ninja that all should know. Also, excluding this chapter, not that many Pokegirls were mentioned, as with every chapter there are less than ten different breeds of girls mentioned. I think the only chapter that will have more than ten mentioned will be when the rookies get their Pokegirls.

As for everyone else I didn't comment on, thank you for your reviews! They are quite inspiring for me to continue this!

If you couldn't tell, this chapter was to show our favorite ninja the Pokegirl appearances and how they're usually handled. What exactly is allowed in each appearance, such as ninja count and such, will be touched on the next chapter. Valkyria is based off of a video game character, and if anyone guesses who that character is, they'll be allowed either an OC appearance, even if he is over-powered, of some type, a specific girl to be given to anyone except Naruto, or, my favorite, the choice if Haku and Zabuza live!

Also, as much as I don't want to spoil anything, I feel this must be said. Kabuto is still in Konoha, who is Orochimaru's spy, and lets not forget the what if of Akatsuki having a spy or two within the village. So, there is at least one confirmed source of outside Pokegirl use. What they'll use exactly is unknown, though I do have half a mind to make Oto the Team Rocket of the Pokegirl world. Come on now, tell me that isn't funny!

I know I talked about Valkyria for a bit above, but this is another thing I thought should be said. At this very moment, Naruto has one of the, if not, the ONLY known high tech girl in Konoha. Compared to Naruko, who is simple, she is an alien from a galaxy far far away. This pair is important, as both are foil characters to each other.

If you have any questions, pm me, or simply ask them in a review. Until next time everyone.

Ja'ne!

-Pokedex-

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 13

Residence: Konoha

Region: Hi no Kuni

Status: Active

Security Clearance: None

License: Tamer

SLC: 0

-Harem-

Naruko: Bunnygirl

Valkyria (Codename Omega): GunValkyrie

-Ferals-

Plussy and Miboobsy


	4. Chapter 4

There were only a few moments in Naruto's life when he would admit that he was afraid. The first would be when he tried to steal ramen from his favorite ramen shack, Ichiraku. When he did this, he never expected for Ayame, the young cook who worked alongside her father, to wrap him with rope and forced him to taste experimental ramen flavors. That along nearly made him give up on one of the few stands that gave him food at a fair price.

The second most memorable moment was when he, Kiba, and Sasuke, before the Uchiha Massacre happened, went through the girl's locker room and swapped their panties with a thong that, thanks to Sasuke's Kokohi no Jutsu, made them appear as the original. Once the girls felt the difference in their new underwear, their screams made the three boys hauler in snickers and laughs, but this led the girls to their location. If it wasn't for the fact that he was use to using his Oiroke jutsu, he would of been as embarrassed as Sasuke and Kiba, since the three of them had to wear bras and panties. It would be the only time "Sasuka" and "Kibi" would ever be seen.

The worst of the moments had to of been when he pulled a prank on Iruka with an explosive tag and sent him to the infirmary. Sarutobi yelled at him to the point of one of the windows behind the man cracking, telling him that he was an inch away from being banned from ever becoming a ninja. It had taken him a month for him to convince the Hokage to not ban him, and instead took two months of detention with no trips to Ichiraku.

"OUT OF ALL THE SILLY, CHILDISH THINGS YOU'VE DONE, THIS HAS TO BE THE **WORST** OF THEM ALL!"

Comparing the current predicament to those three, he could of swam in an ocean full of shark summons and wouldn't be as scared as he was at this very moment.

"But Jiji-" Sarutobi slammed his hands to the table, making the papers on the desk fall.

"THAT IS **_HOKAGE-SAMA_** TO YOU GENIN UZUMAKI!" Naruto gulped as he saw two windows develop cracks. He could tell that Jiji was PISSED. "Out of all the things to do, why would you leave your GunValkyrie to handle a Pokegirl that she was weak against!"

"I-I needed to get healed by the Nursejoy provided for the ninja that were there Hokage-sama. I got injured-"

**_"SO DID THE THIRTY OR SO NINJA THAT WERE ON SIGHT BEFORE YOU AND ANKO ARRIVED!"_** Sarutobi shouted. The killer intent, or KI as Iruka-sensei called it, swarmed the office. "You've suffered broken arms before Naruto, and your Pokegirl is much more important than something that could of been taken cared of later on! You are lucky that I hurried over there when I was told that you were allowed to be apart of the task force."

"I was following Anko-sensei's orders Hokage-sama. Not only that, the Whorizard came at Valkyria and I out of nowhere. I wasn't allowed a chance to think of a plan of action against it." Sarutobi's gaze focused on Anko, who gulped at the sight like he did.

"Now we come to the heart of the problem. Mitarashi Anko, explain to me why you allowed a genin, one that was in your class to learn the proper care of Pokegirl ownership, to fight alongside the task force when he wasn't ready at all!"

"Hokage-sama! His GunValkyrie was battle ready, battle equip, and his particular skill with the Kage Bunshin was useful to allow whoever he had to help obtain the necessary observation time. It was thanks to him that the ones assigned to take out the Plussy and Miboobsy found out a useful fact that helped them restrain the Plussy, and his GunValkyrie was the one who took down the Miboobsy, sir!"

"That is correct," Sarutobi sighed and picked up a folder that fell off the desk, "Naruto was a deciding factor in the capture of the Plussy and Miboobsy, who have survived the battle, and will be reconditioned as long as it takes."

_'Reconditioned?'_ Naruto thought as Sarutobi opened the folder.

"Naruto, Anko, you should be grateful that this incident won't be on your official record. However, from the 500,000 SLC you could of obtained for each girl, you'll each be receiving 25,000 as the combined total. Not only that, you won't be eligible to obtain the Whorizard or the Plussy and Milboobsy. Also, Naruto, since it was your reckless actions that injured more of the shinobi during the capture, you're assigned to helping out at the hospital for the next two days. You two may use the rest of today to think of your actions. You're dismissed."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." He and Anko said, though he said his silently as Anko spoke hers with a harsh tone. Once he walked out of the office, he punched the wall and bit his lip in frustration. He felt a hand on his left shoulder and turned to see a frowning Anko.

"Come on brat." Anko whispered. "Lets go get something to eat. My treat." Naruto simply nodded and followed her out of the tower, knowing full well that if he opened his mouth, he would of shouted.

-Skip-

The lunch that he and Anko shared was the most awkward moment in his life. The only good thing about it was that Haniko, the hostess to the dango shop, didn't bother them with her rude comments. Naruto sighed before taking a large bite of his dango, slowly chewing it without the usual luster he held for food.

"This sucks," Anko clentched her hands and slammed them to the table, "dammit!" Naruto said nothing, preferring to take a drink of his soda as Anko ravished her food. "We didn't do a damn thing wrong. Okay, I didn't do a damn thing wrong." Naruto glared at her, yet stayed quiet since he knew she was right at the moment. "Its not like it hasn't been done before."

"Come again?" He asked.

"Its not exactly unusual for a jounin, hell, or a chuunin to bring someone who knows about them in order for them to get a better understanding." Anko leaned closer to him. "When Mizuki tried to get you to steal the scroll, there was an anbu that decided to bring along a highly skilled medic of genin rank for them to get more practice."

"Wait," he interrupted, "we have a medic-nin that's still a genin?"

"Yep!" Anko bit into her dango. She didn't even chew the rest of her food before she started talking again. "He -munch- failed the chuunin ewamz -munch- seven times already!" Naruto flicked a bit of dango that landed on his cheek.

_'She should know by now to not talk while eating. I'm trying to kick myself out of that habit.'_ "But wait, I thought Sarutobi could hand out field promotions if a team does well enough on their missions?"

"You're right," Anko took a sip of her drink, "But their sensei doesn't want them to get promoted in such a manner. I believe the bastard is a no good spy with his genin team being along with it, but no one, not even Hokage-sama, is willing to listen, let alone check it out." A sense of dread slithered through his mind at the thought of spies being in Konoha. The Anbu, Barrier Team, and the Military Police, before the massacre, were the main groups that kept sight on any foreigners entering Konoha. The thought of a TEAM of them reporting to someone else for SEVEN YEARS was frightening. How long was the sensei a member of Konoha before he got the team? What abnormal abilities do the genin have? These questions and more started to flood his mind.

"You have a theory sensei?" As Anko was about to speak, she noticed something to his left and frowned. Curious, he was about to turn his head.

"Don't you dare turn your head gaki." She whispered in a dangerous tone, freezing him to the seat. "The sensei just walked in, and I don't need for you to somehow get caught in with my theory." Naruto nodded and finished the rest of his food.

"Should I leave?" Anko slowly nodded, and forced a note in front of him.

"If you ever notice something strange Naruto, you can come to my house, or go to the interrogation center and have them send me a message. Promise me Naruto." The seriousness in her voice, as well as the mix of concern in her eyes made him agree and pocket the note. "Thanks gaki. Now get the hell out of my sight!" Naruto laughed as he left the dango shop.

_'Well, since I would be in Anko's class around this time, I guess I could get some additional training in.'_ Naruto nodded at his thought and jumped onto the roof of the dango shop. When it came to roof hopping, no one could beat him, or go the same pace he went.

However, despite being so enthusiastic to head straight into training, he realized that he was at a learning block of sorts. Taijutsu wise, he still had the horrid style he developed during his time at the academy. With a bit of weight lifting and some other exercises, he knew that he could become stronger body wise, but he didn't want to loose how fast he currently was. There was the additional fact that there weren't that many Taijutsu teachers anymore, as they either became a ninja, or were too old to properly teach their stances.

His worst area was Genjutsu, or the art of mental attacks and illusions. He had too much chakra to actually use the art to his advantage, other than the simple henge no jutsu, or his oiroke form. It actually made him wonder if he could find a seal master that could make him an item to detect genjutsu. To him, it would be more helpful than using most of his necessary time to kick the dead horse known as Genjutsu.

On the other hand, unlike Taijutsu and Genjutsu, he was best suited for Ninjutsu. If he kept on using the wall walking exercise, his chakra control would improve, which would lower the amount of chakra used in his jutsu, as well as increase his sexual stamina. However, he didn't have anymore jutsu to work on. Genin weren't allowed to look into the Jutsu Library of Konoha, a very specific place where all of the jutsu obtained from enemies, created, or simply improved upon, were kept for ninja reading. The only way a genin could look through this library was by entering with their team, as well as the sensei signing a waver saying that they could read through a certain ranking of jutsu.

After taking a small break from roof hopping, he glared at the once populated Uchiha Clan apartments.

_'Clans.'_ Naruto mentally spat out. He didn't hate clans like the civilians did, as they were afraid of their abnormal abilities, or bloodlines. What he didn't like about them was the high advantage they had against normal ninjas like himself. It was well known that children from clans recieved training around the age of six, while most normal academy students started to learn the art around the age of eight. If he added their physical capabilities, such as the Akimichi and Inuzuka clan, who were physically stronger than most kids, or the Hyuuga and Aburame, who were faster than other children. The Uchiha were the most alluring to fight, as they could copy nearly anything thrown at them, with the exception of bloodline techniques, but the remaining clans weren't pushovers either.

It was then he started to think about how much of an impact a Pokegirl, let alone the hundreds that the Pokedex said existed. What if they made clans stronger, or even weaker than they are now? He was sure that new bloodlines would exist, which would make people that aren't related to one another a 'clan' if their children end up with the same abilities. Maybe the Hokage would be forced to keep certain Pokegirls strictly for certain clans in order to prevent massive Pokegirl clans.

"I should check out Valkyria..." Naruto mumbled to himself as he rubbed the Pokeball on his belt. Since he didn't want to release her on the rooftops, nor did he want to risk someone seeing him, he went to area 13, an clean training ground based around water training This particular area was made for this purpose due to the river that passed through the area. The thick patches of trees made it a good spot for ninjas to practice their stealth skills as well. A few seconds later, Valkyria and Naruko, much to his surprise, were in front of him. Valkyria bowed in front of him as Naruko hugged him tight enough to make his shoulders pop out of place.

"Let go of master!" Naruko turned and slapped Valkyria, an action that shocked him more than it did Valkyria.

"How _DARE_ you let master get hurt!" The GunValkyrie glared at Naruko before pouncing on top of her. Both girls ended up rolling on the ground, pulling patches of grass with them. Naruko suddenly kicked Valkyria's forehead, making her fall on her back.

"Leave me alone!" Valkyria's shout was acknowledged with a patch of dirt being flung at her head. The dirt was easily dodged, but Naruko began another assault on the GunValkyrie.

"Enough!" Naruto yelled, creating eleven kage bunshins that had a pair of kunai in their hands. "Now face each other and apologize!"

"Sorry." Naruko mumbled with a blush on her face.

"I apologize." Was Valkyria's whispered response. Naruto smiled and pulled both Pokegirls into a hug.

"And I apologize for letting you get hurt Valkyria." Naruto chuckled as Valkyria kissed his cheek, though a thought entered his head and made him look at Naruko. "How did you know that I got hurt Naruko?" The Bunnygirl tilted her head in confusion. "You weren't out of your Pokeball at all, and I know that you haven't been released from the ball at all. So how'd ya know?" Naruko widened her eyes and smiled, which made her ears straighten out with the fur standing up.

"Oh THAT!" Naruko pointed to the Pokeballs on his belt. "The ball lets us girls see what goes on outside the ball like a tv! I feel like a tiny ant, or a mini Fairycute that has shrunken down by a spell. You're literally a giant like that master!" Naruto took Valkyria's Pokeball and spun it a little. He didn't notice anything specific allowing the girls to view the outside world.

_'Maybe it's something dealing with the technology?'_ Naruto shrugged and placed the Pokeball back on his belt. With no warning, all of his kage bunshins exploded, forcing him to experience their painful death in a matter of seconds. Naruto pushed both Pokegirls to the ground as he swapped places with a kunai, taking the chance to look at the attacker.

The attacker had light blue skin with green slits running down her ribs. The slits moved a little, as if they were breathing, yet this didn't prevent him from noticing that the girl had webbed hands and feet. Her breasts, which were a rather small A, made him notice her erect nipples, though the sudden snarl that escaped from her lips forced him to look at her head. Her violet eyes promised pain, and her seaweed for hair dangled lifelessly across her cheeks.

"Diue!" The girl flicked her hair to the side, sending a horde of spinning pieces of seaweed at them. It was easy for Naruto to dodge the assault, but he watched as Naruko took all of the attack. Valkyria was able to roll away, but a sudden burst of water from the girl made her hit a tree.

_'There's no way that is a summon, and I'm sure as hell not going to believe that is an Ame ninja.'_ Naruto brought out the Pokedex and scanned the girl. _'Now time to keep her distracted!'_ Twenty kage bunshins ran towards the feral, who seemed to froze in place. A surge of bubbles from the river slammed through a third of the clones, making them explode instantly. The feral slammed her hands on the ground, bringing out a green whip out and lashed at some of the clones.

"Master, from above!" Naruko's warning made him swap places with a clone, and threw several kunai at the seaweed feral. The feral let loose a scream before jumping back into the water. Right as he and the six remaining clones were about to throw kunai into the water, three of the clones were attacked by small black blurs, making them explode. Naruto, feeling the surge of information running through his skull once more, looked up to see three crows flying around the area.

A gurgle from the river made him focus on it, despite the feeling in his gut that promised that something bad was about to happen.

**"Pokegirls confirmed!"** The Pokedex stated in a professional manner. **"Kelpie, the Seaweed Pokegirl. For being an uncommon Pokegirl, as well as her dual element of water and plant, she has plenty of attacks and the common photosynthesis trait to keep her going in battle. Avoid letting her rest in large bodies of water, as well as allowing her to bathe in bright sunlight when battling."** As if summoned by the statement, the Kelpie floated to the water's surface, snarling as she slammed her hands onto the water. Two long, rather large whips made of water spawned from the river, swaying a little.

"Gezt HSIM!" The Kelpie pointed its webbed fingers at him. The two whips launched themselves at him, slamming into the ground to make him jump away. As he was in midair, six crows slammed into him, making him gasp from the sudden attack.

_'What are up with these things!'_ Naruto made four clones and used one of them to pull him away from the birds. What seemed like a minute of him being in the air was actually a few seconds, which left him unprepared for the sudden crash landing into a tree.

"Leader, there's a Skatey that is standing on the river. Do you want me to attack it, or would you prefer for me to attack the Ravage?" Before he could ask Valkyria a question, the Pokedex beeped.

**"_WARNING!_ Skatey, a dual element Pokegirl, which has water and bug type allignment, and Ravage, another dual elemental of the flying and dark type, have been scanned in the immediate area! _CAUTION!_ Skatey are light enough to stand on water, are much faster on it than they would be upon land, and have a rather aggressive fight style by ultilizing the bony exoskeleton plates that cover their arms and legs! Ravage, on the other hand, can split into the form of four crows on average, which know all of the attacks they know, and are dangerous to attack physically, since their claws and beaks are as sharp as steel!"** Naruto looked at Valkyria, noticing how she was already in her armored form, then glanced at Naruko, who picked up a pair of kunai from the ground.

"I'll attack the Kelpie master!" Naruko shouted, making him widen his eyes in shock.

"Are you sure you want to? I can make a ton of clones to-"

"NO!" Naruko stumped away from a water tentacle. "I will show you my worth as a member of your harem master!" With that said, Naruko ran towards the submerged feral, leaving Naruto to glance at Valkyria.

"Val, no, Omega, I order you to attack the Skatey and render it unconscious."

"Hai Leader-sama." Valkyria, now in her Omega mindset, hovered and shot her gauntlets towards the Skatey. The water/bug feral must of been six foot with blue skin, bleached blonde hair, and a pair of antennae that bounched with vigor as the feral sped towards Omega. Naruto looked up at the six crows that were giving his clones a hard time. He could tell that, unless he made the Ravage merge together, that he would never actually defeat the Ravage in its crow form.

"I'll just have to beat it in its own game. It doesn't know who it just challenged." Naruto smirked and put his hands in his favorite handseal.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

-Author's Notes-

Sorry for the rather long delay. If any of you have read the latest chapter for Surviving the Rules, you would of saw my reasons for not updating. There isn't much to be said about this chapter, other than a tough battle shall be fought in the next chapter, and I'm enjoying the potential of a Naruto/Anko pairing right about now. It should only be a few more chapters, two to three at the most, before we get to see Konoha 9 get their Pokegirls and begin the Ninja Project.

Also, I'm half tempted to give Hinata a Domina, if only to see a kinky Hinata be born to the world for all to fear.

Until next time everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other obscure ideas I bring into this story if they belong to anyone else. Okay? Clear? Then lets get this show on the road!

"Normal talking."

_'Mental thoughts.'_

**"Variety of things that I'm too lazy to list."**

**NOTICE!** There is a lemon, SHOCK! It's at the end of the chapter, so if you don't wish to read it, well, you'll know which part to skip when you get to the dinner scene.

-Chapter 5-

When Naruto declared that he would be the one to take on the Ravage, he figured that he got the better end of the deal. The Kelpie could use water and plant attacks, which it used best when it was in a body of water, and the Skatey was another water Pokegirl with the additional element of bug. If he could stand on water, he most likely would of took on the Skatey, but he didn't know how to do such a thing, and didn't feel like experimenting with his life trying to figure out something that worked. So, when he heard from his Pokedex that the Ravage liked to use clones, he knew that, with the amount of clones that he could make, he would be the one to come out on top from his battle.

After fifteen minutes of creating, dodging, and the painful headache that came whenever a cluster of clones were destroyed, he wasn't so confident in himself anymore.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he created twenty more kage bunshins, using the smoke each clone brought with them as a smokescreen to hide as high as he could on a tree branch. From his new location, he was able to see the six crows that made up the Ravage Pokegirl swarming his newly made clones, pecking their forehead, or using their small talons to rip their throat apart. If anything, thanks to the clones being destroyed by similar injuries, Naruto felt little to no pain from the clone's memories, or the negative side effect of thinking that he, himself, had those injuries. _'Still,'_ Naruto glanced at one of the crows that flew a bit above the rest of its murder, _'it doesn't help me force the crows into their original Pokegirl form.'_

"Almost had you!" Naruto heard one of his clones shout before it was torn apart by three crows. From what he could tell, three crows stayed together, while two of them paired up to take out any that appeared behind them, and the one crow that stayed above the rest was, for lack of a better word, a scout.

_'It's only been three minutes and I'm down to five clones again!'_ Naruto ran down his tree to the ground, created thirty kage bunshins, rather than twenty, and returned to his original spot. Luckily, the crow that flew above the rest didn't notice him. _'I want ten of the clones to stay to the rear and throw some kunai at the crows!'_ From his position, he could see most of his clones were trying to pick up the scarce kunai that littered the ground, which made them vulnerable to Ravage's attacks. He didn't understand why all of his clones were trying to be the ten to attack with the kunai, but he didn't like what happened with that particular order. With a sigh, he grabbed two kunai from the pouch on his left leg and threw one towards the crow in the sky. As the crow dodged the weapon, he replaced himself with it, and stabbed the crow with the other kunai he had.

"Ka-KAW!" The crow turned into a black blur, diving towards one of the other crows as Naruto forced himself to swap places with a clone on the ground. Once he was on the ground, he noticed that the remaining five crows were falling towards the ground, and forced his remaining clones to throw whatever kunai they could grab at the falling birds. If Naruto ordered them thirty seconds later, he would of never struck the birds, and he knew this; however, thanks to his quick thinking, his clones managed to kill two of the crows, leaving three more for them to kill.

**"DIE!"** The three crows screamed as they flapped their wings, releasing a flurry of feathers at him and his clones at frightening speed. Despite the speed, agility, and chuunin level flexibility he gained from his years of pranks, Naruto found himself feeling as if he was being stabbed by multiple senbon needles at the same time, and found enough energy within to use the Kawarimi no Jutsu to escape the rest of the onslaught.

_'What the hell was that!'_ Naruto thought as he slowly plucked the feathers from his body. After the first feathers, he found it better to bite down on his shirt in order to muffle out his groans as he plucked the rest of them. Something appeared in front of him and, before he could properly defend himself, pinned him against a tree with a hand over his mouth. He felt the thing's nails cutting his cheeks, drawing blood as he felt something rip his pants apart, inflicting another injury to his stomach.

"I want you." The thing snarled at him, causing Naruto to look at its emotionless black eyes. He felt something wet rub against his manhood, and figured it was his own blood, as he fought to free himself from the thing pinning him down. The thing suddenly developed a long, black beak, and bit onto his right shoulder, causing him to scream into the thing covering his mouth, as well as made him pause in pain. Suddenly, he felt his manhood enter something moist, and, as stupid as he felt after it happened, he realized that it wasn't his blood that rubbed up against his manhood, but the thing's womanhood.

That, or the thing, which Naruto is assuming is the Ravage, has a second mouth that had no teeth that's waiting to bite on his member.

_'How is she so strong!'_ Naruto managed to grab a kunai from his pouch and tried to stab her throat, only for her to release his shoulder to tilt her head back. Despite the feral's quick thinking, Naruto's kunai managed to scratch the front of her throat, making her gasp as blood slowly escaped her wound. Seeing his opportunity to injure the feral, he made two kage bunshins and had one grab her arms and the other to grab her wings, which were as black as her eyes, and as long as she was tall.

"Want us to pull her back boss?" The clone holding her arms asked. Naruto nodded, standing up after they pulled the feral off of him. He felt a familiar burning sensation crawl through his right shoulder as he stabbed the Ravage in the chest, earning a scream from the feral Pokegirl. The Ravage kicked his stomach, making him scream a bit louder than he would of liked as her talons dug into his flesh.

"Damn you!" Naruto shoved the kunai into her left knee, making her scream as she recalled her leg. He could feel more blood pour from his stomach, but felt the burning sensation around his stomach instantly, reminding him that his body was healing on its own. 'How many more times do I have to stab you before I can catch you?' He thought as he proceeded to stab the Ravage a few more times.

One of the lessons Anko-sensei taught in the remedial class was how to catch a feral Pokegirl, in the odd instance that he was to come across one in Konoha, outside of Konoha, or worse, during a mission. The first step was to find any trails of the feral Pokegirl. Once he would find it, he would scan it with his Pokedex, which was the second step, and review on what breed the girl was. The third step could be the last, depending on the breed and the Pokegirls he had. If the breed was stronger than he and his Pokegirls, or the feral had a type advantage, he was to either A, send a kage bunshin to Konoha to request reinforcements, B, mark the area he found the feral and return himself, or C, fight the feral with everyone in his harem.

Once he was sure the feral Pokegirl was weak enough, he was to either knock it unconscious, bind her, and take her straight to Konoha, seal her into a scroll, or to catch the feral in a Pokeball. The problem with the first one was that he didn't have any rope or ninja wire on him. Even if he did, he was sure that he wouldn't have enough to tie the Skatey and Kelpie. The second problem was that he didn't own any sealing scrolls, considering they were reserved for genin, which left him with the last option of a Pokeball. Luckily, he managed to swipe an Ultra Ball from the chaos from the Plussy and Milboobsy earlier, but he didn't know how much damage he had to inflict on the Ravage before it would become effective.

_'I was never good at chopping someone in the back of the neck like Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme were. I always kept hitting the back of their skull at the last moment...'_ Naruto proceeded to stab her a few more times in the stomach, watching as her face twisted into so many reactions. Each reaction held hordes of pain, and he was surprised when she slumped forward with her eyes still wide. He leaned forward and pressed his index and middle finger against her throat, silently thanking Iruka for teaching him how to check for a pulse, and was more thankful to find one from her.

"What do you say boss. Damage her wings just in case?" Both clones asked him, causing him to look at them with a frown.

"No. Something like that might make her wake up again. I'll use the Ultra Ball I swiped." With a nod from both clones, Naruto grabbed the Ultra Ball from his pocket and enlarged it. "I guess, no, I hope this works." He whispered as he pressed the Ultra Ball to the Ravage's chest. The Pokegirl didn't move as she transformed into a red blur that was sucked into the capture device. After a few moments of the ball shaking, it stopped, causing him to smile as he put the ball on his Pokebelt.

**"Pathetic. You should of been able to take her out easily."**

"Huh? Did you two hear anyone say anything?" Both clones shook their head, causing him to shrug and consider it his subconscious talking to him. "I need for both of you to go to Jiji and tell him of the situation we have at the moment. Once you tell him, one of you is to dispel so I know what he says, alright?"

"Ya got it boss!" Both clones jumped onto a tree branch and took the high route, causing Naruto to groan and sit back down. Despite his chakra healing him, he still had to deal with the pain, as well as the soreness that came with it, until he could go back home and sleep. But at the moment, he had one important thing he had to do, and that was to check up on his Pokegirls.

* * *

><p>Omega sent another barrage of bullets from the quad-barreled blasters on her wrists at the Skatey, ignoring its taunts as it ran across the water, sending three Water Spears towards her with each step. By her calculations, it was next to impossible for a feral Skatey to perform something so well-synched without training, so she came up with two theories. The first theory was that this girl was previously trained before it became feral, but, if that was the case, then she would of sensed some type of metal on the girl, let alone a tracking system, that would of gave Omega some type of clue as to who this Skatey was, belonged to, or what region of a League she came from. This theory was the higher ranking out of the two she came up with.<p>

The second theory she thought of was that she was sent to fight her Leader-sama and his harem, but she knew of no one in the village that would have any reason to fight him, let alone wish for his death. Not only that, but Skatey weren't the best breed to be assassins, especially since she couldn't detect any type of metal on the Pokegirl. Either way, Omega knew that if she could get the Skatey off the water, or even close enough to land, she could put more power into her anti-gravity engines and use her claws to grab the Skatey before it could dive into the water.

If it was just her and her Leader-sama, then she would of been more than able to take care of the Kelpie and Skatey, the Skatey and Ravage, or even all three by herself, but she knew that her Leader-sama would of wanted to help her, and she couldn't deny anything he wanted. Then she thought of the two things that prevented her from performing at her highest peak. Naruko, the useless Bunnygirl that she was in her eyes, was fighting against the Kelpie near the edge of the water, making it nearly impossible for her to lead the Skatey over there, unless she wanted to deal with the Kelpie attacking her as well. The only potential upside would be that her action would allow Naruko to land a successful injury to the Kelpie, though that was highly unlikely.

The second thing that prevented her from acting out to her fullest potential was her civilian persona, Valkyria, who was acting more human than it should of ever been allowed. Its emotional ties to their Leader-sama, as well as her rationality were highly disruptive to her combat abilities, which made it harder for her to focus on the feral while hearing her civilian persona rant, scream, and swear worse than a She-Captain. If she ever met a human with multiple personality disorder, she would not only ask them how they lived with it, but if they ever found a way to control their additional persona.

_'To your left!'_ Omega heard Valkyria shout from her station inside of her mind, causing the GunValkyrie to spin to the right, sending one of her anti-gravity arms at the Skatey.

_'It seems that Valkyria **DOES** have some uses, outside of annoying me during battle.'_ Omega thought to herself, and when she meant to herself, she meant on her own private mental communication line. Thanks to Valkyria's warning, her anti-gravity arm, the right one to be precise, managed to rip off the Skatey's left arm, forcing the feral to scream as it clutched her new stub of a limb, making it easy for her to send both claws down to immobilize the feral and knock her out with a headbutt. Since she didn't have a Pokeball, or any other forms of technology to keep the feral in captivity, Omega simply tossed the girl onto the ground, looking towards the area she sensed a strong presence coming towards her Leader-sama's position faster than she liked.

If it was an intruder, then it was her job to take care of it before it could harm the one she served!

* * *

><p>"Where are you going you-WOAH!" Naruko shouted as she tripped over her own foot, unknowingly saving her from a Razor Leaf barrage to the face. <em>'Why was that no good master hurterer, wait, is that even a real word?'<em> Naruko shook her head as she ran towards the Kelpie, since she was close to the ground. As she prepared to jump at the Kelpie, things shot out of the water towards her, causing her to run the opposite direction.

"Uzelezz!" Naruko heard the Kelpie declare. She stepped on something slick and tripped, making her look up at the sky.

_'Hey, that cloud looks like a fish!'_ Naruko realized and smiled at the sight. Then, she realized that the cloud was FALLING to her, and screamed. "The sky is falling!" She jumped away, watching as the 'cloud' turned out to actually BE a fish, a large tuna if she remembered correctly, landed on the ground. Oh, the poor thing! "Hey!" Naruko pointed at the Kelpie, who was laughing on the ground. "Don't you dare, oh don't you DARE USE FISH AS A WEAPON!" Naruko, maybe as a sign of irony, picked up the rather large tuna and threw it at the Kelpie. The fish struck head first, forcing the Kelpie to hit the ground as Naruko leaped at her.

When most human girls become Pokegirls, they tend to stay sane, remembering everything that took place before they became a Pokegirl, and don't act too much differently, unless the Pokegirl they become acts a specific way. What tends to ruin the memory of a Pokegirl, outside of the normal concussion and Psychic type attack, is when they become feral. Being a feral makes Pokegirls act out on their basic instincts, not caring to learn anything unless they're one of the lucky breeds that have a "light" feral status. Naruko, before she became Naruko, remembered little about her life before being a Bunnygirl, but she did remember most of her other tamers before her master.

Her previous masters were normal, sixteen to eighteen year old males who wanted their starter Pokegirl to be the regular norm. To them, the "norm" were Dragon types, Celestial, Infernal, maybe even a "safe-menace", though even SHE knew that there was no such thing as a safe menace. So, whenever she was released from her Pokeball, she could easily recognize the shame, annoyance, dread, or anger each of her masters had on their face, and soon began to accept the fact that she wouldn't be liked, or kept for long. What got her to stay smiling with these tamers was a single memory. A single, happy memory of her fishing as a teenager with her family, and she felt pride in remembering that memory, despite all the times she was allowed to become feral.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Naruko screamed as she punched the Kelpie right on her nose. As the feral screamed, she grabbed the feral by its head and slammed her knee into its stomach, making it gasp. As soon as the Kelpie opened her mouth, a horde of bubbles came out, forcing the Bunnygirl to move away from its head, though she did give the feral a rather nasty nipple twist. She felt the Kelpie kick her breasts, making her wince as she got away from the Pokegirl.

"Diue!" The feral began to spin, sending Razor Leaves at her. Naruko, since she had nothing to block the oncoming barrage, turned and ran to the nearest tree, sliding down as the leaves nicked the tree. After a few minutes, Naruko poked her head past the tree, only for a leaf to go past her head, making her roll to another tree.

_'I need to get her off my fuzzy tail! But how am I gonna do that? If only I was something like a Pidgey, or even a Witch!'_ Naruko shook her head, looking at a few pine cones that were near the tree she hid behind. She then noticed that there were a few more pine cones on the tree she could grab, and there had to be three more trees that weren't too far from her! _'I wonder if I can hit her like I did with the tuna?'_

"Naruko?" Naruko widened her eyes as she heard her master call for her. She could hear the concern in his voice. The sincerity, the love, the interest, OH! It made her want to jump on his cock and take him out for a joyride! Instead of calling out for him, she grabbed the pine cones on the ground and ran past the tree, throwing the pine cones at the Kelpie.

"Get away from my master!" As she threw the pine cones, she noticed that her master was throwing kunai, she believed he called them, at the Kelpie, making her happy to see that he was working WITH her, rather than against her. She didn't know if it was due to her or her master, but she noticed that the Kelpie was being injured faster than it could reach the river, and that made Naruko leap towards the feral, grabbing her by the throat. What she didn't expect was to fall into the river with the feral, or the long, serpent Pokegirl that she remembered from the bounty list in her old home's Pokecenter grab the Kelpie by the torso with its mouth, leaving her unharmed.

* * *

><p>"Shit, NARUKO!" Naruto ran towards the river, creating five clones to dive into the water to rescue Naruko. At one moment, he saw that Omega and Naruko were missing, and saw that the Kelpie was the only one around. Worry and anger flooded his mind as he pulled out a batch of kunai and threw them at the Pokegirl, watching as she tried to inch her way towards the river. The next thing he knows, he sees Naruko running out of the forest, throwing pine cones at the Kelpie with some decent accuracy, and JUMPED on its head, causing the two to fall into the river. Of all the things, why did she have to do THAT?<p>

**'Maybe she did it for the same reason you decided to madly rush out from your hiding spot with rage the size of a demon?'** A voice spoke out. Naruto looked around, only to see that it was himself in the clearing. Then, a surge of pain ran through his body. From the memories he gained from the clones, there was something HUGE in the river, and it had Naruko by its mouth! This time, it had to be someone's summoned animal, since there wasn't a Pokegirl that looked like a serpent, at least to his knowledge.

"Stand down Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Anko with two Anbu and, much to his surprise, Jiji walking towards him with Omega in her civilian form.

"Jiji! Naruko is down in the river and something has her! You gotta-"

"Gaki!" Anko interrupted. "Don't worry, she's one of my Pokegirls."

"That _THING_ is a Pokegirl!" The smirk on Anko's face confirmed it, making him turn around to see the creature with Naruko and the unconscious Kelpie. The beast was much larger than what the clones saw, with black scales, four long whiskers, and an angry expression that seemed to promise pain to him. It must of been four feet thick, and with how strong the thing's scales looked, he was sure that it would take more than a few kunai to kill the thing. Hence, when he saw that the thing opened its mouth to drop Naruko, Naruto jumped into the air and grabbed her, biting his tongue as he fell on his butt from the fall.

"Don't ever release me unless its for a taming, or for a true battle Anko." The beast spoke. As the beast was recalled into a Pokeball, Naruto looked at his Bunnygirl, who began to shake as she cuddled up to him.

"D-did I do good master?" Naruto smiled and kissed her, running a hand through her wet hair.

"Yea, you were great Naruko. Now lets put you in the Pokeball, okay?" She nodded, causing him to recall her without a negative thought in his head. Naruto stood up and noticed that Sarutobi was looking at him, making the blond nod and walk over to him. He could tell that the old man wasn't mad at him, but didn't look too happy either.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

"Yea." Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "I'm alright. My healing factor is kicking in, which is great, since it means I won't have to go back to that stingy hospital anytime soon!" Sarutobi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing a strong gust of wind to slam into his face. As soon as the wind was gone, he realized that he was suddenly in Sarutobi's office. "Jiji-"

"I don't want anyone to hear about what happened out there. Don't worry about Valkyria. I've already told her to do something for me while the Anbu take care of the Skatey and Kelpie." Naruto could only nod at Sarutobi's reason and sat on the chair in front of the desk. "Now tell me what happened."

The time spent with the Hokage took longer than Naruto would of liked, though this was thanks to him having to repeat what he saw multiple times to the old man. He started with why he believed he had to train, talked about the short spat between Naruko and Valkyria, and told him about his battle with the Ravage. Sarutobi asked for the Ultra Ball, which he was reluctant to hand to his grandfather figure, if only due to him wanting to make sure he could keep the Ravage, rather than it being given to someone who didn't do anything to get it. As if to make matters worse, he had to tell Sarutobi what he knew about the Pokegirl, what happened during the battle with it, and how he took it down, as well as how he obtained the Ultra ball.

Then, once he was done with that, he talked about him ordering his clones to seek Sarutobi, walked over to the clearing, and how he saw the Kelpie laughing with no sign of Naruko around. Naruto could see the disappointment that the old man showed in his eyes when he told him how he ran into the clearing with nothing but kunai to support him, which sent a bit of regret into Naruto's mind, but continued until he was told to stop. Once he was done, the room was filled with an awkward silence, leaving him to try and figure out what would happen now. Would he loose Naruko and Valkyria? Would the Hokage take away his ninja status, his tamer status, or both? There were too many things running through his mind, and the silence wasn't helping him out in any way!

"Before I say anything else, I apologize for my tone of voice earlier Naruto. I had a rather...unexpected visit from a colleague of mine, and the direction of our discussion went south once you were brought up. It clouded my judgement, so I'm rewarding you and Anko 75,000 credits, which is the currency you can use for purchasing Pokegirl equipment. I'll have Anko show you the place to buy the items before the day is over." Naruto nodded, feeling a smile appear on his face at the additional cash he obtained. He didn't know what exactly he could use from the Pokegirl store, but he wasn't going to ignore the chance to get them something that could help them.

"Thanks Jiji."

"Its no problem Naruto. You deserve it." Sarutobi rolled the Ultra Ball to the front of the desk, making Naruto instinctively reach out for it. "Now, about what happened earlier, you will be rewarded for the capture of three Pokegirls, the amount I will tell you in a minute, but I believe there is something more important to talk about. I believe the encounter with the ferals was planned, rather than a random encounter. Before you-"

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, causing the Hokage to glare at him. Naruto, knowing that look, apologized and squirmed a bit on his chair.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, the attack between you and the three Pokegirls seems planned, since each had an advantage of sorts over you, such as the Ravage and its ability to clone itself into small crows, the Kelpie with its ability to manipulate fish, and the Skatey, which can fight you with the skill of a chuunin taijutsu master. While I don't have proof of them being owned by someone else, I'm sure that they were caught like any other bandit, and might of been owned by someone within Konoha, or, as much as I fear the possibility, someone outside of it. That's why I'm ordering you to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity over the next few days, since you'll be assigned to teams with a sensei that will be more than capable to keep an eye over you. Is this clear Uzumaki?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto said, recalling that, in a few days, he could become an official genin with three other ninjas, one of them being a trained shinobi, to help him become better than he was already!

"Now that I've talked about that, lets talk about your first feral catch." Naruto nodded, curious as to why the old man specified on the first feral catch part of the sentence. "Most of the time, when a Pokegirl is forced into Konoha, a group of ninja are sent to combat it with their own Pokegirls until the feral is caught. After this, everyone is paid, the feral is sent to be conditioned, and our Pokenins are ordered, most of the time with a few chuunin, jounin, or even an Anbu, to go over the profiles of each ninja that has a Pokegirl."

"Excuse me, but Pokenins?" Sarutobi chuckled, causing Naruto to wonder what exactly was so funny.

"It's rather simple to put together, but I suppose I can fill in the gap of information. A Pokenin is a Pokegirl that is trained to be a ninja. There are some breeds of Pokegirls, such as the Kunoichi, who were created to act as spies, but nearly any Pokegirl can be trained in the ninja arts in some ways, though some aren't able to use chakra like us. These Pokegirls are assigned to a skilled ninja that can provide a beneficial element into the Pokenin's abilities, increasing the chance of a successful mission, and can request, after several months of service, a particular tamer to work with. Does this answer your question Naruto?"

"Yea Jiji. I'm just surprised that I haven't seen Pokegirls before." That caused Sarutobi to chuckle.

"Well, if you could see them Naruto, then their skills would be dropping, and that's no good for ANY ninja, isn't it?" Naruto chuckled at the thought, nodding with a smile. "Back to the topic at hand, after the profiles are evaluated, the newly caught feral is either assigned to a sensei who can teach the Pokegirl about the elemental nations, ninjas, and everything else that is necessary until they're ready for a partner, send the Pokegirl to a ninja right away, or shall be kept to be trained as a Pokenin. There are instances like yours, when a single tamer is the one who is at the scene of a Pokegirl appearance, fights it until you can catch it, and are able to catch the feral.

"When an instance like this appears, the one who caught the Pokegirl is evaluated by a Pokenin, a Pokegirl specialist, and I in order to see if you're compatible with the Pokegirl, and one of two things happen. Either the one who caught it is given the Pokegirl, or the Pokegirl will be given to someone else, but the ninja will be paid for the Pokegirl taken. In your case Naruto, I will be the one to evaluate you, which I have, and I'm going to do things a bit differently."

"How so Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Its simple, truth be told." Sarutobi began, pushing the Ultra Ball to the side. "I believe that you can take care of the Ravage, but not as it is right now. I'm going to have the Ravage conditioned, evaluated for Pokenin potential, and put it under study, since its the first of its kind to be found at this moment. In a month or two, once your jounin commander sends in his evaluation of you, your Pokegirls, and how you act separately and together, I'll decide if I should give you the Ravage, swap out one of your Pokegirls for it, or send it to someone else. Now, I'm giving you 50,000, which can be transferred into yen, credit, or split right in the middle to both currencies, for the successful capture of three Pokegirls, and I'll mark off the time you'd have to spend at the hospital for punishment. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Naruto said with a small frown. Why would Sarutobi think that he would be bad with the Ravage in a month or two? It wasn't as if anything would happen between him and his Pokegirls.

"You're dismissed. Have a good day Naruto." With that, Naruto stood up, bowing to Sarutobi before leaving the room, and hurried out of the Hokage tower.

_'At least I can buy some actual food now.'_ Naruto thought as he felt how sore his body was. _'I guess that Ravage did more damage than I thought. I'll just buy some food tomorrow.'_ Once he arrived, he noticed that there was an unusual scent coming from his room. He could tell that it wasn't rat poison or fire, but that didn't help take out the other thoughts in his head. He reached for a kunai, only to discover that he had run out of his precious throwing weapons. _'Looks like that money is going to the weapon shop.'_ He groaned at the thought. With nothing else to do, he opened the door, and found himself shocked at what he saw.

"Hello Leader-sama." Valkyria said as Naruto walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. The apartment was clean, releasing a lemon scent from the walls, couch, and table. His mess of books and scrolls were on a bookshelf that he knew wasn't there before, and on the table was some unusual food. Some of it he recognized, such as the salad, the giant bowl of ramen, and the riceballs, but he never saw what she was frying on the stove before.

"Wha, what happened to my apartment?" Naruto whispered, looking around the living room as if he just moved in.

"While you were speaking to the Hokage, I decided that it would be beneficial to, not only restock your fridge, but to clean the apartment as best as I could. Do you like it Leader-sama?" Naruto nodded, sitting at the table with his eyes fixed on the bowl of steaming hot ramen. It looked like it was beef, but the lemon scent was messing with his nose.

"So what are you making? It smells like beef, so is it meat for the ramen?"

"Nope," Valkyria shook her head, "It's hamburgers."

"Hamburgers?" Naruto asked, as he was unfamiliar with the word, the food, or why it was called hamburger when he could clearly smell cow meat. Valkyria giggled, which made him feel embarrassed, as if he was left out of a joke.

"It's a rather popular food where Naruko and I are from. I'm a bit surprised that there aren't any vendors that know about the food, since its so easy to make, but I'm sure that you'll like it just fine. Where's Naruko Leader-sama?"

"She's in her Pokeball. She fought against the Kelpie as best as she could, and was great! I just wish I could of seen you fight Valkyria. I bet you easily took out that Skatey." Naruto saw Valkyria blush, a sight that made him smile, and focused on the hamburgers.

"I live to serve Leader-sama. Dinner is ready." Valkyria said with a bit more, how could he put this, enthusiasm in her voice as she placed the hamburger in front of him. It was a circular piece of meat that was a bit larger than his hands put together as fists, with a piece of cheese on it, and was between two slices of bread. "I didn't know if you liked lettuce, mustard, ketchup, or anything else on the burger, so I prepared the salad just in case you wanted to take any of it and put it on the sandwich." Curious at how the hamburger would taste, Naruto picked it up and took a rather large bite out of it. As he chewed, he stayed quiet, letting the flavor of the food slip into his taste buds. "Did I do something wrong Leader-sama? I knew I should of waited for you to get home before I did anything, I knew it! I'm so-"

"S-su-SUGOI!" Naruto exclaimed, taking more bites out of his hamburger.

"Huh?" Valkyria mumbled.

"That was delicious! Just as delicious as ramen is! You're a great cook Valkyria. Can you make anything else?" The once small blush on the GunValkyrie's face grew to a dark, enriched shade of red that he only saw on the toads the legendary sage Jiraiya used in battle.

"I had to cook for the platoon I was in from time to time, so I had to learn how to make many dishes with little provisions as possible. I can make many things, from hotdogs to even the most decorative of sushi and spicy Mexican rice."

"I don't know what was a Mexican is, but I'm sure it's delicious as you make it out to seem!" With that, Naruto helped himself to the rest of the food, thanking Valkyria for everything she did as she took a little of everything set out on the table to eat. By the time he was done with all of the food he took for himself, he felt more full than he ever did while growing up. Even the small side of sliced apples tasted sweeter than the ones he was given by the grocery stores!

"Thank you for enjoying my meal Leader-sama." Valkyria stated as she began to put away the leftovers. Naruto decided to take their dirty dishes and soak them in the sink; however, as he placed the last dish into the sink, Valkyria bumped into him, causing the two to fall to the floor. The moment he tried to get up, he found his right hand pressing into Valkyria's left breast, causing him to blush.

"S-sorry! I didn't know where I was touching!" Valkyria blushed and, instead of pushing his hand away, grabbed it and made it squeeze her breast.

"Leader-sama," Valkyria leaned forward, giving his cheek a kiss, "I didn't make any dessert tonight. So, please, have me as the final course..." Naruto tilted his head to the side, allowing him to kiss Valkyria while giving her breast a squeeze. A soft moan escaped her lips, causing him to do it again, earning the same result.

"Get on your back." Valkyria laid down, letting him lift her shirt with the blush on her face getting darker. It was surprising for him to see a girl without a bra, despite having sex with her and Naruko a day ago, but he had to admit, breasts were awesome, especially the larger ones. He felt his manhood rub against his pants, thinking of sliding into her without a second thought, though he decided to press his mouth against one of her nipples and began to suck on them.

"L-Leader-sama!" Valkyria moaned as he sucked on her breast, using his left hand to squeeze her right breast. The more he sucked, the louder her moans became, and he learned that her nipples were sensitive to his fingers, but he could licked them all he wanted, and she wouldn't even care. At least, that's what he thought, considering this was his first time taking the 'lead' as Iruka would say. Though, now that he thought about it, the 'lead' was the word Iruka would say when he was talking about ambushes and commanders during a mission.

_'Less thought about Iruka, and more action to getting Valkyria out of her pants.'_ Naruto thought as he moved his hands from her breasts, guiding them down to her pants to unbutton them. Her skin was smooth, so smooth that it made him suck on a variety of places on her breasts. He was sure that the places he sucked would leave a hickey, but he didn't care as he unbuttoned her pants, pulling them away with ease. He started to kiss lower, slowly reaching her womanhood with his hands pushing her legs away from him so he could see her womanhood.

"Don't look Leader-SAMA!" Valkyria loudly moaned as he slid his tongue into her. She was wet, much more than she was when they first had sex, letting him taste a more bitter fluid from her. Something within drove him to slide his tongue further into her, pressing his elbows into her upper thighs to let him spread her womanhood with his fingers. He curled his tongue, rubbing it against her clit as he slipped an index finger into her, swirling it around as he pushed it deeper into her. "Ah, AH, AAHHH!" As if his fingers broke through a dam, a surge of fluid came from her womanhood, forcing him to swallow the bit that found its way into his mouth as he pulled away, looking at her blushing face.

_'She's so cute when she blushes.'_ Naruto gave her a passionate kiss, unzipping his pants to allow his manhood to rub itself on Valkyria's womanhood with ease at the same time. As he leaned forward to deepen the kiss, the head of his member entered her, making him pause as he groaned at the sudden tight feeling.

"You're so big Leader-sama!" Valkyria wrapped her arms around his shoulders, forcing him into a lust filled kiss as he began to thrust into her. With each thrust, he forced himself deeper into her, earning a newfound sensation, as well as the lovely moans from his GunValkyrie as they kissed. He went faster, feeling an unfamiliar sensation build up as he pulled away from her lips, and bit into her neck. The urge to mark her began to cloud his judgement, causing him to suck on her neck as she moaned in pure bliss. Then, without warning, she screamed his name, making her womanhood tighten around his member as he felt his manhood twitch as he rammed himself into her.

"Cumming!" He yelled as he shot his seed into her. He pressed himself deeper into her, gently kissing Valkyria's cheek as he felt himself lacking of anymore cum to shoot. When he pulled out, Valkyria sat up, taking his cock and began to suck on it, causing him to moan, mainly due to how sensitive the head of his member was. The way she curved her tongue around the head made him wince, yet again thanks to how sensitive his member was at the moment, causing her to pull away and lay back down.

"Thanks for the dessert Leader-sama." Naruto smiled, and was about to reply, when he saw a bright flash from the corner of his eye. He turned to see a naked Naruko with a wide smile on her face.

"Can you fuck me too master?" Naruko asked with a certain sparkle in her eyes. Naruto groaned, looked down to his manhood, and forced a smile as he nodded, mentally crying at how sore he was going to feel in the morning.

-Authors Notes-

SORRY FOR BEING LATE! My laptop is officially dead, and, until I am done extracting all of the story files that are Pokegirl related from it onto the temporary desktop computer, I'm forced to rewrite everything Pokegirl story related, which includes Start of a Unique Journey. So, for that story at least, the chapters are going to be much smaller than usual. I hope this doesn't bother any of you.

There isn't much to say about this chapter, other than I hope my explination of Pokenins wasn't too out of the normal for anyone. I got a number of reviews sticking to how Sarutobi's reaction was a bit out of the normal, unfair, and completely not like the old man himself, and you're each right, but it was necessary. Other than that, we finally have a lemon for the story! And no, before anyone asks, I wasn't hungry when I wrote this! I just figured a dinner/dessert sex scene would be a good change of pace, rather than a bedroom scene.

Well, as usual, review and ask questions readers,

Ja'ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya one and all! It's another chapter of the Ninja Project, and we're getting to a grand part of the storyline now! That's right ladies and gentlemen, it's the Pokegirl reveal to the rookie nine! Well, eight if you take out Naruto, but that's not important! As usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any thing that somehow comes between the two, but I still enjoy writing this, so that's all that matters to me.

"Normal talking."

_"Mental thoughts."_

**"Kyuubi, or some other hidden message."**

**"Radio?"**

-Chapter 6-

The past two days were quite interesting for Uzumaki Naruto to deal with, though the first day was much worse than the second. If he had to decide which of the two days he liked better, it would of been yesterday, though he hated the lack of sleep he got thanks to him being excited for today. The reason for his excitement wouldn't be obvious to most of the villagers, but to those who came from a shinobi family, it would be easy to tell.

Today was the day he was going to find out who his teammates would be, as well as their jounin sensei!

_'I can't wait to become Hokage, and this will prepare me to become the best!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he ran across the rooftops towards the academy with both of his Pokeballs inside his pocket, rather than on his Pokebelt. Due to the special occasion, he decided to wear a silver shirt with a white trench coat and black pants, something that he came to appreciate from Anko and Valkyria when she was in her Omega form. He thought that, since he was wearing things that were inspired by some of the most important people in his life, that he should wear something in tribute to Naruko. The only problem with that was that, due to her being happy with everything he did, she said that "You're already making me a happy Pokegirl by our identical traits, plus your harem jutsu is so cool!"

_'I guess she was saying that as a way for making up for the day before yesterday.'_ He thought as he remembered how he was forced to bed rest due to over-taming his two Pokegirls. Valkyria cooked for him the whole day and went to tell Anko about him being absent, which left Naruko to keep him company. Surprisingly, Anko decided to come over and teach him in his room, though he couldn't do any of the jutsu that she instructed him to do the next day. By the time that Anko had to leave, he felt much better than he ever did before he met Naruko and Valkyria, and was more than grateful for having them in his life.

The next day was quite fun, for him at least, since it gave him to try out the jutsu that Anko instructed him to try. The purpose of these jutsu were to see which element he was best suited for, without the use of chakra paper. Not only that, but it also gave him the perfect opportunity to use his clones to the best of their ability, or so Anko explained to him. He was to try the jutsu first before forcing a horde of clones to experiment with the jutsu. That way, he would find out the negative side effects and, from what she said, wouldn't feel as much pain when the clones died for similar reasons.

The first jutsu, Fuuton: Daitoppa, was to see if he was suited for wind jutsu. It was a simple burst of air that, with time and practice, could level trees to nothing more than broken chunks of lumber. This was the first jutsu that he mastered, as well as the first to not cause him any sort of pain as he practiced it. This was the only jutsu he worked on after he tested the other jutsu that Anko gave him.

The second jutsu was Doton: Dochuu Eigyo, a jutsu that Anko knew would be suited for someone like him. It allowed him to merge with the ground, hiding as his clones attacked the enemy, which would allow him to spy on his opponents, land a sneak attack, or even escape from his enemies. He managed to merge his feet to the ground, but nothing more, hence sending thirty clones to work on tha jutsu.

The third jutsu, which was the one he liked the least, was the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, a known jutsu of the Uchiha Police Force, as well as for most of the ninja in Konoha. For him to use it, he had to rotate the chakra inside of his lungs, guide it up his throat, and force it out with his hand in front of his mouth. The chakra channeled in his lungs, as it traveled up his throat, would become Katon chakra, which would be guided with the hand in front of his mouth, to control the fire that would come out. When he tried it, all he got was a painful feeling in his chest as he coughed up soot.

That just was the only one that he and his clones hated to perform, and didn't get the hang of.

Shunshin no Jutsu was the next jutsu he had to practice, though it didn't really impress Naruto. All he had to do was picture the place he wanted to be, force some chakra through the outer part of his body, and he'd appear at the place he pictured. He preferred the Dochuu Eigyo to the Shunshin, but he still learned it, since it would be disrespectful to ignore what Anko didn't have to do for him. A problem he found out about the jutsu was that it brought the surrounding elements, such as leaves, to spin around him as the jutsu took place. This would break his concentration, causing him to appear on top of a tree, in the wrong place he pictured, or only a step away from where he once was.

For the fourth jutsu, Naruto had to go towards a sufficient water source to use it. When he arrived at the small pond, he began to work on Suiton: Suiben. The jutsu was lacking to him, since all it became was a whip made of water, but he began to think of the various things he could do if he forced some type of poisonous water into the whip before using it on an opponent, making him practice it before he made clones to work on the jutsu. Out of the jutsu he practiced, Suiton: Suiben was the second easiest to use, though he would have to practice how to use a whip before it could be used in combat.

The final jutsu he was to practice wasn't a raiton jutsu like he expected, but a genjutsu called Kokohi, which changed the details of an object that was near him. Since he knew he couldn't use genjutsu, he didn't practice it himself, and gave it to the clones to use. Much to his surprise, the clones were able to use it, causing him to try it for himself, only for it to not work. When he asked Anko about it later on, she said that she didn't know for sure, but guessed that, since the clones had less chakra than he did, and didn't have the means to regenerate chakra as quickly as he could, they had the right amount of chakra to use genjutsu with ease. At this, Naruto told himself that he would practice a chakra control exercise until he could use genjutsu himself, rather than rely on the clones to use it for him.

The best thing about the jutsu he learned was that he was allowed to keep the scrolls that came with them, which gave him something to ask his sensei about once he learned who it was, or could be used with his teammates to improve the bond between them. By the time he got to his apartment, he had to be fed his dinner by his Pokegirls due to how much of a headache the memories of the clones forcing their way into his mind, and passed out on the kitchen table.

Despite what happened yesterday, he was one hundred percent ready for his sensei and teammates!

_'There it is!'_ Naruto thought as he jumped off the last roof, landing next to the swing that he preferred to use when he was younger. Luckily, no one was outside of the academy, making him feel a sense of calmness as he walked into the building. Since it was an off day for the other classes, the other classrooms were disturbingly quiet, especially at how each room looked like one another with no distinctive uniqueness to any of them. As he got closer to the room Iruka and Mizuki used to teach his class, he heard various people talking, screaming, even going as far as to fight in the classroom, causing him to spy through the glass opening of the door to see that the 'fight' was from Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, two girls in his class.

Haruno Sakura is a petite girl who tends to wear the same red dress with black biker shorts and, of course, the standard shinobi shoes. She came from a civilian family, meaning that she had no true source or family drive to become a ninja like most of the other students did, even he knew that she came for Uchiha Sasuke, but she was very smart, making her one of the few civilians who had a chance of living past the first year of shinobi training. Mind you, Naruto went by the chain that Anko told him about during the first day of class, which explained the likelihood of him seeing certain types of ninjas on and off missions.

Yamanaka Ino was one of the many clan heirs, or heiresses in her case. Her clan specialized in mental torture, taking over the body of an enemy ninja, and using it for espionage purposes. Ino herself was, like Sakura, loud, beautiful, commanding, but most of all, sneaky. Sakura was like a bull, since she charged forth with all of her anger, but Ino was like a panther hunting its prey during the twilight. It was thanks to her shifts in personality that she became so popular, making others stay away from him, and gathered many of the girls in the class to join the Sasuke fan-club.

As he spied through the glass, he noticed that the rest of the clan heirs were sitting near the back of the room. Nara Shikamaru was counting the tiles on the ceiling, like he did everyday, Akimichi Chouji was sitting next to him with a bag of chips on his desk, though he tried to offer Shikamaru a chip. Naruto liked those two, especially since both of them actually considered him a friend. Chouji was much stronger than his plump body revealed, causing most of the boys in their class to underestimate him during the taijutsu spars. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was smarter than Sakura, but had the trait of laziness like the rest of the Naras, causing him to fall rather low on the rankings in the class.

In the row next to those two were Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino, another pair of clan heirs who were in the class. Both were rather quiet individuals, though Hinata was kind, and offered advice for those who asked her. Shino was quiet, mainly stuck to himself, and tended to talk to Sasuke or Shikamaru. Most of the class, excluding the clan heirs, disliked Shino due to his clan's use of Destruction Bugs, which lived in the bodies of the clan, in exchange for chakra.

The final clan heir in the class was Inuzuka Kiba, who always came to class with his canine familiar Akamaru. He was the only male classmate that he didn't like, though this was due to how Kiba always made fun of him during class. Kiba's clan mainly consisted of those who used unique jutsu that made them more in-tune with their canine companion, even going as far as to become clones of the dog. Akamaru is a friendly puppy who loved to be the center of attention, like Kiba, but could actually GET that attention without serious repercussions.

"Why are you standing out here Naruto?" Naruto, shocked that someone managed to sneak up behind him, quickly turned to see it was Iruka with a smile on his face.

"Oh!" Naruto gasped, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "I was seeing who else passed sensei. I was hoping that I could be paired with someone that would see me as a friend, rather than a liability, ya know?" Iruka nodded at his comment, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, come with me to the staff door. Its the least I can do to give Uzumaki Naruto a cool story that will leave the other students in jealousy." Naruto couldn't help but to laugh with Iruka as they walked down to the other door and walked into the room. Instantly, the other students in the class were looking at them, but Naruto noticed that Uchiha Sasuke was looking at Iruka, rather than at him.

"Sensei, why is Naruto with you!" Sakura, as well as most of the other classmates, asked.

"That's because Naruto is a genin like the rest of you, as you can tell by his headband."

"But how did he pass? We all saw him fail!" Ino screamed, causing many of the girls in it to agree.

"It's because I had to do a follow up test, since they discovered that I had a chakra that could match a senior jounin. Iruka-sensei noticed it as I performed the bunshin jutsu." Naruto said, causing Iruka to nod.

"Now be quiet before I have to scream everyone." The dark tone in Iruka's voice got everyone in the classroom to focus on him, causing Naruto to snicker. "Naruto, please sit in the empty chair next to Hinata. From there, I can proceed with the next part of today's schedule." Wirh a nod, Naruto walked up the steps, earning a glare from a few students as he sat next to Hinata, who started to blush upon his arrival.

"G-glad to see that you graduated with us Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

"Likewise Hinata." He replied, causing her blush to darken as he focused on Iruka, who grabbed a stack of papers.

"Everyone, normally I would be congratulating you on becoming genin of Konoha. You are the beginning of the newest generation of ninja who will protect this ninja village with your lives, may it be by becoming medic-nins, Anbu, or even becoming a Jounin sensei like the ones you all will be receiving later today, but I have one last test to give you." At that, most of the class began to mumble amongst one another. Some, like Sakura and Kiba, were vocal about their confusion, in Sakura's case, or anger, in Kiba's case. "WILL YOU BE QUIET!" Iruka shouted with the use of his signature enlarged head jutsu, making the students shut up.

_'That was kinda cool. Maybe I could learn that if I asked him?'_ Naruto thought as Iruka began to hand out the papers.

"The papers I'm handing out to you are a personality questionnaire like the ones you all answered at the beginning of the year, except these are more adult in terms. Some of these scenarios many of you will have to face when you're on a mission, and some of those I don't dare to wish upon you. However, despite the questions, I expect for you to answer them with the ink and brush provided in your desks, and for each of you to return the papers to my desk. You have a half an hour, and you can begin once you obtain your copy of the questionnaire." By the time Iruka finished, he gave the sheets to everyone and was already at his desk, causing everyone, including Naruto, to begin the moment that Iruka allowed them.

'_When Iruka-sensei said that some of the questions were something that he wouldn't wish upon anyone, he meant it.'_ Naruto wrote down his answers for the questionnaire carefully, thinking of each one as if it were to happen to him. Some questions asked about sex, women rights, and the proper way to act to people, while others were more dark, such as how to handle a rape victim, what would you do if a loved one was being raped by an enemy ninja, suicide attempts, betrayals, and various other questions that didn't sit well in his stomach.

By the time he was done with his questionnaire, he realized that most of the civilian genin, including Sakura, had already turned in their papers to Iruka. After he turned his in, Sasuke went after him, followed by most of the other clan heirs, excluding Ino, who became the last student to turn in her papers. Once Iruka got them sealed into a storage scroll, he stood up and bowed to them.

"It was wonderful teaching each and every one of you genin of Konoha. I hope you drop by for a visit every once and a while, and I do hope that you each become a ninja worthy of the will of fire. Someone will come for you in about fifteen minutes. Sayonara." Iruka left the room, leaving Naruto and the rest of the genin to look to one another for an answer that no one had. Well, no one except him of course, but he only knew the bare minimum of things, and this was confusing him as well.

When fifteen minutes came, the room became silent as he watched the doors. He could feel someone with a high chakra coming towards them, but he didn't recognize who exactly it was by that alone. Others perked up when the person got closer, though these individuals were clan heirs, which didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest. When this person opened the doors and walked in, he was surprised to see it was the guy who ran the bar entrance to the Pokegirl class. He wore a jounin jacket with a black headband across his forehead. The only thing that made Naruto recognize him was the smell that came from the cigarette the guy smoked.

"Will the following come with me: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Inuzuka Kiba, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. For the rest of you, another person will come to you in about ten, twenty minutes tops. If you leave this room, you'll give up your spot as a genin. Remember that, now come along." Naruto was the forth to get to the man, since Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba were closer, making the other clan heirs follow behind him as they followed the barman. He could feel how nervous Hinata was behind him, and turned to smile at her. She became more calm, causing him to smile before looking straight ahead, which was at the right time, since he just walked into the indoor auditorium with everyone else. In front of the stage was Jiji with three Anbu and two jounin that he didn't recognize.

The first jounin was tall with silver hair that spiked upwards, had his headband covering his left eye, and wore a mask that went from the nose down. The only thing that made him unique was the orange book he was reading. The other jounin was a woman who was the same height as the barman with long, black hair, unique red eyes, and wore a sleeveless red shirt that was mostly hidden by her jounin jacket. What caught his interest was not the two jounin, but the table that had several Pokeballs on them, causing the gears in his head to work up if he would be receiving a Pokegirl or not.

"Alright kiddies." The barman said. "This is where most of us will part ways. All of you stand in front of the Hokage while I join the other jounin senseis on stage. Good luck." The man walked away, leaving the rest of the genin to walk in front of the Hokage, who smiled at them.

"Good morning genin of Konoha. What I'm about to tell you will be odd, strange even, but it is the truth and I expect you to not form an opinion until I'm done talking." Naruto nodded, as did everyone else. "A few years ago, weird creatures began to appear in Konoha, taking us by surprise with their abnormal abilities. With time, we were able to catch these creatures, study them, and the technology that came with them, which improved Konoha's security, hospitals, and gave us new ways to teach you and the other hopeful genin.

"Even now, years after the event which brought these creatures to our land, they continue to come with no known way to stop them from coming. However, we have learned from the first battle, and have discovered ways to take down these creatures known as Pokegirls. These creatures come from another world, but are mostly female in shape, with abilities that rival Kekkei Genkai in ways that you couldn't possibly imagine. Before today, only selective chuunin, jounin, and Anbu have been allowed the chance to obtain Pokegirls, and use them to combat the Pokegirls that appear in our village; however, Pokegirls are appearing at a fast rate, much faster than it was years ago, and its been decided that we were to start a new study to see when would be the best time to give a ninja a Pokegirl.

"Hence, I have decided to start with the best genin Konoha has to offer, to implement them in what is called the Ninja Project. Depending on your questionnaires, each of you will be receiving either one or two Pokegirls, a storage scroll with what you'll need to catch, train, and tame a Pokegirl, as well as a Pokedex, a foreign technology from the world Pokegirls come from that allows you to study any Pokegirl that it scans. I warn you now that, in order for a Pokegirl to be tame, you must have sex with it, and I've asked each of your parents, excluding certain individuals, for their permission of this, and they've accepted the responsibilities of this new path for you. If you feel uncomfortable with the thought of this, speak up, and we will pull you out of the program, and place you with the rest of the genin."

_'I'm not giving this up. I'm not going to let Valkyria and Naruko down!'_ Naruto stared at the Hokage with determination in his eyes. No one made a sound for several minutes, other than the puff from the barman, and a giggle from the silver haired jounin.

"No one wishes to remove themselves from the project?" Again, no one moved. "Wonderful. From here on out, each of you are a member of the Ninja Project, and certain privileges are now open for you that most genin don't obtain until they're chuunin. What these are, your senseis will tell you, but first, its time for each of you to claim a Pokegirl. First up is Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Eep!" The Hyuuga squeaked in surprise as her name was called out. The girl walked up the stage to the woman who grabbed one of the trays with an H on the front of it.

"Due to your scores on the questionnaire, you're allowed to pick two Pokeballs. You will not know which Pokegirls these are, but each of these were picked for your benefit." Naruto watched as Hinata nodded, looked at the Pokeballs on the tray, and picked two that were next to each other. She hurried to her spot as soon as she grabbed her storage scroll, causing Naruto to smile at her and offer her a high five.

_'Why do I enjoy encouraging her so much?'_ Naruto wondered as he watched Kiba hurry up the stage for his tray. Unlike Hinata, he was only allowed one Pokeball, which seemed to darken the Inuzuka's mood as he grabbed a random Pokeball and his storage scroll before returning. After Shino went, who was able to obtain a single Pokeball with his storage scroll, the woman put the tray down and stood forward.

"From this moment on, the three of you are under my leadership. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I expect you to follow my commands, respect one another as well as your Pokegirls, and to become the best you can be. Is that understood?"

"Hai, SENSEI!" The three genin replied, causing the woman to smile at them before she walked away from the table. The barman took her trays and dumped the remaining Pokeballs into a basket before grabbing his three.

"First up is Nara Shikamaru!" The Hokage declared, causing the boy to mutter "Troublesome" as he walked up the stage.

"Due to your scores, you can obtain up to two Pokeballs." With a nod, Shikamaru picked up the two that were the furthest away from each other, grabbed his storage scroll, and walked away.

"Yamanaka Ino!"

"Y-Yes Sir!" Ino hurried up to the stage and grabbed a Pokeball and her storage scroll before returning with the others.

"Akimichi Chouji!" Instead of replying, Chouji calmly walked up to the stage and grabbed his storage scroll before grabbing two Pokeballs. Once he returned, the barman walked forward.

"If you couldn't tell by now, I'm your jounin sensei. My name is Sarutobi Asuma, and I'm going to make you three the best genin and Pokegirl tamers in Konoha. Everything is planned out." For some reason, Naruto felt that what Asuma just said was a bluff, but to those who were now under his command, must of seemed like the real deal of leadership.

"And now that that's taken cared of." The silver haired man walked forward with his three trays. Once he placed them on the table, he turned to the genin and waved. "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'm your jounin sensei. We'll learn about each other later, so don't worry about the pesky details. For now, Sasuke, come and get your Pokegirl." Instead of saying anything, Sasuke nodded and went to grab his Pokeball. The one thing Naruto noticed right away was that the Pokeballs that Sasuke went to grab were all Great Balls, which meant that all of the Pokegirls within them were stronger, in one way of the other, than the rest of the Pokegirls that everyone else got.

_'I bet someone from within has a hand in this.'_ Naruto frowned as their sensei called out Sakura's name. Much to his surprise, Sakura was allowed a single Pokegirl, something that also surprised Sakura as she grabbed her Pokeball and scroll before walking down. When his name was called, he smiled and walked forward to see that his tray only had one Pokeball on it with several others in their sealed form, and his storage scroll.

"Since Hokage-sama told me of your unique circumstance, he's allowed you to claim this Pokegirl that he hand picked for you, along with these unused Pokeballs, in hopes of making it up for the lack of a second Pokegirl."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled and placed the unused Pokeballs in his other Pocket, grabbing the scroll and his new Pokegirl filled Pokeball with him to where Sakura and Sasuke stood, though he was earning looks from the rest of the genin.

"Now that you all have claimed your Pokegirls, I hope that each of you become sine shinobi of Konoha, and I shall see you in the near future." The Hokage disappeared with a Shunshin, shocking many except for Naruto and the jounin, who smiled and turned to each other.

"Must we really do this?" Kurenai asked as Asuma and Kakashi nodded. Alright then..."

"JAN!"

"KEN!"

"PON!"

"Yes!" Kakashi shouted as Kurenai and Asuma held out a rock to Kakashi's paper. "And now that I won, Kurenai, will you do us the honors of starting things off?"

"Thanks, hentai." Kakashi shrug as Kurenai looked at her three genin. "Will my team do the honors of releasing their Pokegirls first?" The three under Kurenai's command looked at each other for a moment until Kiba smirked and pressed the button on his Pokeball.

The Pokegirl that came out of his Pokeball was, for lack of a better word, a mutt. She was around 5'8 with long, brown hair with fur along her back, a long tail, and an average B-cup. She had a blue collar around her throat, something that seemed odd for a Pokegirl to have from Naruto's point of view, but smiled as she saw Akamaru and licked his cheek.

"Anyone who likes puppies can't be a bad person." The Pokegirl stated as she stood beside Kiba. One scan from his Pokedex revealed that she was a Doggirl, a common Normal type that had a few attacks, enhancements you would expect from a dog, and evolutions that would require an evolution stone, except for the Hound, which required an orgasm.

"I'll go next." Shino said before he released his Pokegirl. The Pokegirl that came out was short, along the lines of 4'9, with six arms, a pair of B-cup breasts between each set of arms, and red compound eyes. She even had some exoskeleton along her arms, and, thanks to the Pokedex, revealed that she was a Spinnertit. She was of the Bug/Poison dual type with a low amount of attacks to go with her. Her enhancements weren't too great either, but her evolutions were even harder to obtain, except for the Spider Girl, which was caused by battle stress.

"Its my turn, correct?" Hinata muttered as she released both of her Pokegirls. The first one was a shock, since hers was a Ravage, though younger than the one that he caught a few days ago. As soon as she was out of her Pokeball, the Ravage turned into three crows and stood on the girl's shoulders, rubbing up against her cheek like a cat. The second girl, on the other hand...

"Haha! So this is my tamer huh? Pathetic!" The second Pokegirl, who looked completely human, shouted as she pulled Hinata into her C-cup breasts. The girl wore more leather than Naruto ever saw on a single person, leaving only her head, cleavage, and hands free of the leather clothing.

"G-get away!" Hinata pushed the Pokegirl away, causing it to frown as it placed its right hand on its hip.

"I'm a Domina girly, and I'll be the on in control of you by the end of the day!" Surprisingly, the crows pecked at the Domina, allowing Hinata to recall the Plant/Poison Pokegirl before it could do more harm to her. With a scan of the Pokedex, it revealed that the Domina had a high chance of becoming, much to his humor, a Dominatrix, rather than the other evolution, which was a DragonQueen.

"Oh, Oh! I wanna go next!" Ino shouted, lifting her Pokeball in the air.

"Alright, since Kakashi won the game, my team has to go next anyway."

"Troublesome." Naruto heard Shikamaru mutter as Ino cheered and released her Pokegirl from the ball. The Pokegirl was 5'3 with light, goldenrod yellow skin, bob cut blond hair, and an A-cup bust. She had a pair of antennae that dangled above her eyebrows, a trait that left Naruto tilting his head, but what got him smirking was that the Pokegirl was sleeping while standing up.

"Look at that Ino. It looks like you'll be dealing with two lazy bums on your team." Sakura said with a smirk on her face, causing Ino and Shikamaru to glare at her. With a scan from his Pokedex, Naruto learned that the Pokegirl was an A-Bra, which was of the Psychic type, and would become a Ka-D-Bra with ease.

"I guess I should do the honors then, right? Shikamaru asked as he released his two Pokegirls. The first Pokegirl looked human enough. She was only an inch taller than Shikamaru with spiky black hair, wore a brown shirt, though he had to guess that her bust was around a high C, and wore a long skirt. The only odd thing about her were her yellow eyes and the odd three stars that made a triangle tattoo on her forehead. The second Pokegirl was a Kunoichi, Naruto could tell, who got on her knees the moment she was released.

"Thank you for picking me master." The first Pokegirl gave a meek wave to him, causing Shikamaru to wave back with a small smile as Naruto read the entry for the first girl, who was a Shieldmaiden. When it came to barriers and defense, the girl was good, but she couldn't use that many attacks, and, unless Shikamaru acquired a Cunnydew, would never evolve into a Barriermaiden.

"Cool Pokegirls Shika. Its my turn now!" Chouji said with a smile as he released his two Pokegirls. The first Pokegirl was a small girl of 4'6 with a slight build, slim hips, and a long, fluffy brown tail that was happily moving. She had long, fox-like ears that was dark brown, like the rest of the fur on the Pokegirl's body, with a B-cup bust.

"Master!" The Pokegirl squealed and hugged Chouji, causing the plump boy to widen his eyes and fall to the floor. One scan later revealed that she was an Eva, and didn't look further into it thanks to the second Pokegirl lifting the fox-squirrel by her neck and placed her on the ground. The second Pokegirl had bulging muscles that were hard to not notice with a mid C-cup bust, with brown fur and horns that reached a foot on her head.

"How about we act civilized, alright pip squeak?" The Pokegirl asked, glaring at the Eva, who nodded and helped Chouji up. "I'm a Minotaura, and I hope to make you into a true man, rather than the boy you obviously are."

_'Maybe I can see if I can get her in the future? The look on Chouji's face isn't exactly the greatest of expressions.'_ Naruto watched as Chouji forced a smile on his face, looking at Shikamaru, who flared him a similar smile.

"And then there was my team." Kakashi stated with a joyful tone in his voice. "Sasuke, you're up."

"Of course. The great Uchiha has to go first." Naruto heard from, much to his surprise, Sasuke as he released the Pokegirl within the Great Ball. The Pokegirl had brown feathers with curly orange hair with red highlights. The feathers on her back, as well as on her wings, which were separated from her arms. She had a C-cup bust, though he could tell that she had a thick ass as well, and proudly stood next to Sasuke.

"I can feel the seriousness in you boy. We're going to become quite the pair." Naruto looked at the Phoenix, as revealed by the Pokedex, with a look of disgust before he focused back the the Pokedex.

_'Apparently, with the use of battle stress, it can become a Fireburst, another Fire/Flying Pokegirl. As if its current enhancements and near fireproof body wasn't enough.'_ Naruto thought as he watched Sakura release her Pokegirl. Much to his annoyance, the Pokegirl was a Skatey and, if the glare on its face was anything to point out, remembered who he was, and the pain that Valkyria made the Water/Bug type feel.

"You!" The Skatey shouted as she walked over to Naruto. Right as she was about to get close to him, Kakashi appeared with a kunai pressed against its throat in seconds.

"Nu uh, you go back to your mistress and await orders, got it? There will be no team punishment unless I dish it." Naruto felt a sweat-drop form as he watched the Skatey walk back to Sakura's side. "Now, I believe its your turn to release your Pokegirls Naruto." At this, Naruto released a laugh and smiled.

"Don't you mean Pokegirl sensei?"

"No, I said Pokegirls, as in plural."

_'Damn, I thought I heard right.'_ Naruto sighed as he released Naruko and Valkyria from their Pokeballs. Naruko's reaction was to be expected, happy, playful, and slightly perverted as she compared her breasts with the other Pokegirls in a blink of an eye. Valkyria, on the other hand, walked up to Chouji's Minotaura and introduced herself, an action Naruto could say he was honestly surprised by, due to taijutsu being one of the things she was weak against. _'And then there was one.'_ Naruto released the last Pokegirl, watching as it emerged in front of him.

This Pokegirl looked completely human, if not with a few odd colors making up her body. Deathly pale skin mixed with some dark purple seals on her neck leading downwards, leading him to assume that those markings were all over her body. She had long, dark green hair that went down to her waist, dull green eyes, and had a scar on her left cheek. She wore a blue robe with a brown pointy hat that dangled from her right shoulder, had brown pants, and wore sandals. What caught his attention was her staff. It was three inches taller than her, making her 6'3, made of a wood he never seen before, considering the staff itself was red, with a dark red jewel on top of the staff. As soon as he was done looking her over, she turned to him with her staff pointing at his forehead.

"I take it you're Uzumaki Naruto then?"

"Hai." Naruto replied, thinking of how mature the Pokegirl in front of him sounded.

"Good," She pulled her staff away, "I'm Vicky, a Witch, and I'm to be your newest Pokegirl, as ordered by the Hokage himself." On the up side, knowing that the Hokage did pick her out for him was awesome, since he thought that Kakashi was just being nice with what he said. On the down side, he felt everyone's eyes looking at him and his THREE Pokegirls, and could feel a few bits of killer intent from some of his classmates as well.

_'God dammit Kakashi.'_

* * *

><p>"Now that we've got the sorting out of the way, lets get to the most important part, our introductions!" Kakashi chuckled as he leaned on the railing. Instead of staying in the auditorium with the others, Kakashi wanted them to go to the roof of the academy, saying how it would allow them to get to know each other without any awkwardness from the other genin, hence why they were on the roof. "Now I want Pinky to go first."<p>

"But sensei," Sakura began, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

"That's true, since I guess none of you have any brain cells that can understand common sense." At that, Naruto chuckled as he saw Sasuke frown and Sakura's eyes widen. "But that is a fair question. During missions, you can never ask too many questions if they relate to the mission or enemy at hand. Normally, if it wasn't thanks to the Ninja Project, I wouldn't of given you any information, would of placed you in a teamwork exercise to see if you were true genin or not, and proceed to fail or pass you; however, since all genin in the Ninja Project pass automatically, I have to tell you actual information. A bummer huh?" Naruto felt his right eye twitch at the response, though he wasn't the only one who had some type of negative response. Sakura glared as Sasuke turned his head to the side. "Anyway, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my age doesn't matter at this point, I love perverted novels, especially those written by a certain pervert, and I am well trained in both jutsu and Pokegirls of the electric, ground, and rock types. Now its your turn Pinky."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura took a breath of air. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm the only ninja in my family to this point, and prefer to read up on the ways of a ninja before practicing them. I, I mean..." From here, Sakura began to blush as she shook her head. "That's not important!" She declared, causing Naruto to hold his ears at her loud voice. "I've been told I have great chakra control, and I'm, ahem, curious as to how I'm to get along with my Pokegirl."

"Oh, is there no one that you hate?" Kakashi asked. Sakura turned to Naruto, who looked at her eyes in response.

"I don't like Naruto, but for some reason, my Pokegirl HATES him. What did you do this time baka?" Naruto shrugged and looked at Kakashi, who chuckled before turning to Sasuke.

"Okay, brooding one, your turn." Instead of responding, Sasuke leaned forward with his chin resting on his hands.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes and dislikes don't matter, but I have a dream, no, an-" Before he could continue, a coin was flicked at his nose, causing him to stutter as he looked at their sensei.

"No, if I was forced to tell things about me, you definitely have to do it. Now start again, or else you'll be sent on a one way ticket to the hospital in an uncomfortable manner." Kakashi declared, causing the boy to nod.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like dango, training, but dislike fangirls and certain types of ramen. My ambition is to kill a certain man, and, as to my Phoenix, it's ironic, considering my clan is known for their fire jutsu, yet I pick one in an element I've mastered."

"Mastered, you say?" Kakashi asked, glancing at Naruto, who smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Saved the best for last, right Kakashi-sensei? Alright, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I love training, Naruko and Valkyria, those are my two Pokegirls, and ramen. I dislike the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, foxes, and headaches. I owe a lot to Jiji, Anko-sensei, and to the Pokedex for teaching me so much in so little time. As for my new Pokegirl, I'm excited to work with her!" As soon as he was done, Kakashi began to clap with a smile on his hidden face.

"Well, at least someone was informative for the rest of us. So, my first impression of you three is, well, you two are going to suck," Kakashi pointed at Sasuke and Sakura, "While you, Naruto, are going to survive against both higher class ninjas and Pokegirls. I want an equal team, so I want for each of you to go to this hotel on the address I'm about to give you, tame your newest Pokegirl, and go to training ground seven at ten o'clock. Sayonara." With that, Kakashi left in a Shunshin, leaving the three genin to look to one another for a few moments. Naruto noticed that a sheet of paper was falling towards them, and grabbed it.

"So, hm, does anyone want to grab a bite to eat before we go to this hotel?"

"Are you paying?" Naruto nearly fell on his ass as Sakura and Sasuke asked him at the same time.

"Yea, I'll pay, so will you?"

"Sure. Just not that ramen bar of yours."

"Well, since you're offering so kindly..."

_'Well it looks like we're visiting Anko's dango bar then.'_ Naruto thought as the three genin walked away from the roof.

The time spent at the dango bar was, for lack of a better word, enjoyable. Anko was there eating dango, hence causing the group to be a little embarrassed at her state of dress, except for Naruto, who was use to it. For one reason or another, she had the most fun picking on Sakura, leaving the boys to randomly talk about various things from training, to Pokegirls, and, much to his surprise, ramen. The only reason the three had to leave was thanks to Sakura, who decided to scream at Anko for "being too perverted and weird" with her, and made their way to the hotel Kakashi told them to rent for the night.

When they got to the hotel, Naruto couldn't say he was surprised that it was a love hotel in the red light district. They were about to fuck Pokegirls, so the necessary perverted location was a blessing for them. What got to him was how it was being ran by a Bunnygirl with short blond hair and a slightly smaller bust than Naruko's own. After telling her their situation, she looked through the notebook for the night's rental, and looked up at them with a smile.

"I'm terribly sorry, but the only room available is the honeymoon away from the moon room, and you three would have to share it." Naruto looked at his teammates, who had looks of shock on their faces, and turned to the Bunnygirl with his wallet out.

"We'll take it." After he paid, she led them up to the room, which was on the third floor, and unlocked the door for them. The room was magnificent, he had to admit. It was large enough to host a private party, there seemed to be a mini-fridge on each side of the fancy over sized bed, and there were blinds, a major plus for them. After thanking the Bunnygirl, the three turned to one another and were about to walk in, only for Sakura to stand in front of them and pushed them into the hallway.

"I get first dibs!" Sakura screamed as she closed and locked the door, leaving the two boys to look at one another.

_'Damn, there goes my chance to see Sakura naked.'_ Naruto thought as he turned to Sasuke, who had an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"How exactly am I going to tame my Pokegirl when her body heat is around that of a katon jutsu?" Naruto had to blink a few times as he let the question roll in his head. After a few minutes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and pointed to the shopping district of Konoha.

"Lets go to the Pokegirl shop. Maybe they'll have something for you to use."

-Author Notes-

Poor Naruto, he's practically the teacher of Pokegirls at the moment, excluding Kakashi. Actually, since he's quite lazy, they'll be going to him more than their sensei I bet. Poor Naruto...

Anyway! Its ironic that I started writing this chapter after I posted the previous one yesterday, since I got a review from Skelo asking for Naruto to get some proper training after I did the jutsu bit at the beginning of the chapter. As for the genjutsu bit, its a bit of a theory that I thought of after I remembered that kage bunshins have equal chakra, meaning that the more that are made, the less chakra they each have, making it possible for them to do jutsu, but not Naruto himself.

Maaka Oro, thank you for the shrimp burrito! It was delicious, and I hope that you enjoy the internet cookies I've sent you ^.^

As for the rest of the genin, ya know, the ones that were left in the room, they'll come back in the future, in their own special ways once I plan them all out. As for our Konoha nine, were you surprised at the Pokegirls they got? Well, except for the Domina, that one was coming for a long, LONG time now. I'm still considering the Psi-Dyke option, if only to keep her away from Naruto in a cruel, yet humorous manner.

So, from here on out, things are going to be done within the village, mostly training with team seven and their Pokegirls. I didn't want to do an orgy, especially with Sasuke in it. (I like him, but not enough to give him a lemon.) And I do apologize if Sakura seems a bit more, how do I put it, ignorant or mean, but its what I pictured in my head. I was, originally, going to have the A-Bra drop a bucket of water on her after she made the rude remark, but I didn't want the A-Bra's abilities to be shown just yet.

Well, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

-Teams-

(Team Seven)

Jounin sensei: Hakate Kakashi Pokegirls: Unknown

Genin: Haruno Sakura Pokegirls: Skatey (Name unknown)

Genin: Uchiha Sasuke Pokegirls: Phoenix (Name unknown)

Genin: Uzumaki Naruto Pokegirls: Bunnygirl (Naruko), GunValkyrie (Valkyria), Witch (Vicky)

(Team Eight)

Jounin sensei: Yuuhi Kurenai Pokegirls: Unknown

Genin: Aburame Shino Pokegirls: Spinnertit (Name unknown)

Genin: Inuzuka Kiba Pokegirls: Doggirl (Name unknown)

Genin: Hyuuga Hinata Pokegirls: Ravage & Domina (Names unknown)

(Team Ten)

Jounin sensei: Sarutobi Asuma Pokegirls: Unknown

Genin: Yamanaka Ino Pokegirls: A-bra (Name unknown)

Genin: Nara Shikamaru Pokegirls: Shieldmaiden & Kunoichi (Names unknown)

Genin: Akimichi Chouji Pokegirls: Eva & Minotaura (Names unknown)


	7. Chapter 7

I am, for lack of a better word, on FIRE with this story, updating wise of course. I've gotten my groove, yes, people do still say groove, back when it comes to Pokegirls, and I hope to get those files for Start of a Unique Journey as quick as possible. Oh the ideas I have with Naruto being in the clutches of Team Rocket...

*Blinks*

You didn't hear that from me, got it? Anyway, onto the story! I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or anything in between the two. So lets get to the story, shall we?

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thoughts.'_

**"Kyuubi."**

**"Radio and other devices"**

_"Flashbacks, lets hope there are none in this story, ever..."_

-Chapter seven-

"Good morning my precious genin." Naruto glanced from the tree he leaned against and saw Kakashi walking towards them with a bento in his hand.

"You're three hours _LATE_!" Sakura screamed, causing Kakashi to pause as he moved the bento to his other hand. Oddly enough, he was wearing a watch and showed it to them.

"No I'm not. Its ten on the dot." Naruto looked at the watch and felt the urge to claw the man's throat rising. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke's left hand twitch towards his kunai, and Sakura's mouth quivering.

"Sensei...YOUR WATCH IS BROKEN!" Kakashi looked down and tapped it a few times.

"Well what do ya know, it IS broken. Oh, but there isn't anyone in Konoha who can fix a watch, and they're so expensive, so I'll keep using this one."

_'Must...not...kill...sensei...'_ Naruto struggled with his inner demon (not the Kyuubi, thank kami) that wanted him to kill their lazy sensei.

"Now that we've all said our hellos, its time for us to begin training. First, I must ask you, did you wake up to see that your starter Pokegirl was acting rather funny?" The three genin nodded. Vicky kept on mumbling something about spells, Sasuke's Phoenix tried to peck him, and Sakura's Skatey simply purred like a kitten. "The state you saw them in is called Taming Shock, a normal process which can last from a few hours to a week or two. During this time, the Pokegirl's mind reconfigures itself to the bond you made with it, making them more loyal to you in most cases, unless you obtain a rather violent, psychotic, or disturbed Pokegirl. In these instances, it takes more than one taming to get them into a Taming Shock.

"Whether your Pokegirls recover within a week, for the remainder of this week, we'll be working on teamwork exercises to get you three in unison with one another. When your Pokegirls do recover, they can be implemented into certain exercises I've made, so don't expect for them to be doing all of the work for you three. Now I want you three to try and take these bells from me. Aren't they shiny my precious genin?" Kakashi plucked three bells from the loop on his belt and jiggled them, creating a light 'ping' sound. "You have three hours, oh, and you can only use the surrounding area to hide in. I have clones that are spread out in this area and they'll force you back into this area. Is this clear?"

"Hai, sensei!" The three genin replied.

"Then GO!" Instantly, the three genin hurried into the surrounding trees, glancing at one another with some uncertainty in their eyes.

"He's a well trained jounin." Sakura began. "You heard what he said yesterday. He's well trained in jutsu and knows how to care for electric, rock, and ground type Pokegirls. That has to mean that he's aligned to raiton and doton jutsu I bet!"

"I'm sure you two can distract him while I attack him up close to get the bells." Sasuke stated as he kept his gaze on Kakashi, who was reading the orange book from yesterday.

"He's a jounin Sasuke. That means that he's going to be more than prepared for a frontal attack. Do either of you know genjutsu that isn't the henge?" Sakura raised her hand.

"I know the Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu thanks to my father buying the scroll from a dealer, but I don't have enough chakra to hold it for longer than a minute." Naruto nodded, though Sasuke turned to her.

"The sly mind affect technique? I've read it in my clan's personal library, but didn't find much of a use for it myself."

"Its still a useful technique!" Naruto quickly stated, hoping to keep Sakura's mood positive. "I was hoping that one of you could use the Kokohi no Jutsu to change the details on the kunai and shuriken, ya know, making them seem thinner or smaller as they're being thrown. That way, Kakashi would try to dodge, but wouldn't know how far he'd have to before they struck."

"Hn, this is just a waste of time!" At that, Sasuke ran out from the tree and threw kunai at Kakashi, who brought out his own and deflected the others. It looked as if Sasuke was pushing Kakashi back, but Naruto knew better than to underestimate a JOUNIN of all people, and some-what expected the sudden kick to the stomach that Kakashi delivered. As he spun in the air, Sasuke began to perform hand-seals, and brought his right hand to his mouth.

"I know that jutsu." Naruto mumbled, watching as a stream of flames came out of Sasuke's mouth, forming a large sphere that made direct contact with Kakashi. As Sakura cheered for the Uchiha, Naruto looked around, hoping for a sign of Kakashi, and noticed that where Kakashi should of been was the shadowy image of a log. 'So he used the Kawarimi no Jutsu? That means that he has the advantage now with not just Sasuke, but with all of us.'

"Why are you frowning Naruto? Sasuke just cooked Kakashi-sensei!"

"Exactly Sakura. Its like you said, Kakashi-sensei is a jounin, so he won't die from something so obvious like most katon jutsu. This means he has the advantage to attack not just Sasuke, but us too." Sakura slowly nodded and brought out a kunai from her pouch. Once Sasuke ended his jutsu, he walked towards the scolding remains of the log, and kicked it away. As soon as he kicked it, a pair of hands grabbed his ankles and dragged him into the ground. Moments after, Kakashi appeared with a smile on his hidden face. "On the count of three Sakura, we'll throw some kunai and go to another tree. Once we're away, I'll make some kage bunshins to distract Kakashi while you get Sasuke, are you fine with this plan?"

"Yea, got it Naruto."

"You were too forward with your attack Sasuke. I could see what you were planning before you even sought to do it. Always look underneath the underneath." As soon as he said that, Naruto and Sakura threw their kunai at the man, causing him to use Kawarimi no Jutsu again. Sakura, instead of following him, hurried out of the tree towards Sasuke.

"Dammit!" Naruto mumbled as he created twenty clones and sent five of them to follow Sakura. "I want the five on my right to go east, the other five to go west, and for the rest of you to wait until the clones with Sakura come into contact with Kakashi. He won't be expecting another batch so quickly."

"I won't be expecting what now?" Naruto, recognizing who was behind him, jumped out of the tree, instantly recalling how his remaining five clones were killed with a series of punches. As he landed, Sakura, Sasuke, and the clones looked at him, only to see that Kakashi was coming towards him.

"Get Sasuke out of there Sakura! I'm gonna need some help in a few!" Naruto shouted as he made ten clones and sent them towards Kakashi. Kakashi was able to take on ten unsuspecting clones under ten seconds, so, as long as Naruto got thirty seconds for him to set up Fuuton: Daitoppa, he would be able to force Kakashi away from the area. Hopefully, the time given would be enough to get Sasuke out of his hole and come up with an actual plan.

Ten seconds...

"This won't be enough to keep me occupied Naruto." Kakashi calmly stated as he landed a kick to two of the clone's heads, making the total number eight.

Fifteen seconds...

"Why are you just standing there Naruto! Make more clones!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura threw a kunai towards Kakashi. Instead of dodging it, he grabbed it by its handle and stabbed one of the clones with it, leaving six clones to fight. Why did Sakura have to try and help?

Twenty five seconds...

"This is the end!" Kakashi stabbed the last clone and ran towards Naruto while preparing hand-seals of his own.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted as Naruto counted thirty seconds.

"Fuuton: DAITOPPA!" Naruto shouted as a surge of air slammed into Kakashi, forcing him to fly over a patch of trees as a consequence of being so close to Naruto at the last moment. He cancelled the jutsu and turned to Sakura and Sasuke, who was almost out of the ground, and helped get him out.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, wiping the dirt from his shirt as Naruto made fifteen clones to form a circle around the genin.

"Its a wind jutsu I learned the day before, but that's not important. What is important is that Kakashi-sensei will be coming back soon and-"

"Tell me how to do it." Sasuke interrupted, causing Naruto and Sakura to look at him in confusion.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun, this isn't the time to train. We need to come up with a plan to get the bells from sensei."

"Tell me how to use that jutsu." Naruto glared at the Uchiha, who glared right back at him. Right as he was about to reply, Sakura began to scream. Her eyes were wide with tears pouring from them for about fifteen seconds, that was, until she passed out.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he reached for her, only for someone to grab his hand. He looked up to see Kakashi's smiling face, and then saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>"So, my new impression of you three is, you suck when it comes to working as a team!" Kakashi happily said as he sat in front of the three genin with his bento halfway gone. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were tied to three wooden stumps with their heads tied to the stump as well, forcing them to look at their sensei. "I was impressed the first two minutes, when you three went to hide and talked about potential plans, but then we had someone who wasn't patient and decided to wing it." At that, Sasuke grunted.<p>

"But sensei-"

"And then there was you Sakura." Kakashi interrupted, forcing the girl to be silent. "You stayed with Naruto and agreed to his plan, but the moment Sasuke was alone, you ran to his rescue, forcing Naruto to create the clones sooner than necessary to protect you and Sasuke. Not only that, but you kept on focusing on Naruto rather than getting Sasuke out of the ground. If you solely focused on Sasuke, you could of gotten him out in a minute, which would of given Naruto the additional aid he needed to combat me, especially if you helped him. At least you know something about teamwork, even if your timing is horrible.

"Then we have Naruto who, in comparison to you two, did the best. He was able to offer a plan, explained a bit of a strategy thanks to Sakura's information of what I told you three yesterday, and came up with a plan to keep me busy while Sakura got Sasuke. It wasn't the best of plans, but I'm not expecting for the Neo-Sennin from you three anytime soon. Even with how great you did Naruto, you relied on your clones far too much for my liking, and the last jutsu you used could of been implemented from the very start, especially with Sasuke's katon jutsu. So not even you are escaping punishment."

_'Punishment?'_ Naruto thought as Kakashi put the bento on the ground and picked up his orange book.

"Chapter 1: An Orgy of Seventeen. Kimiko walked towards Ben in a lovely black bra with her panties torn to shreds from their previous night of blissful, enchanting sex. Even the greatest of kunoichi couldn't hold a candle to Kimiko's perfect hourglass body, her plump, delectable FF-cup, or even her smooth, curvy thighs..."

* * *

><p>For the next week, all Team Seven did was teamwork exercises with a few combat plans discussed every once and a while. Their day started with Sakura yelling at Kakashi for being late, the three genin doing a teamwork exercise, which could last anywhere from an hour to ten minutes depending on how much they were willing to work with one another. After the exercises, they were to practice tree walking, something that Naruto could already do, but continued to do it in order to get better chakra control.<p>

Sakura, from Naruto's perspective, began to change from her fangirl ways, slowly, but it was noticeable. The first sign was that she was focusing more on the tasks at hand, rather than focus on what Sasuke said in general. This tended to happen during their teamwork exercises, since after that she would cling to the Uchiha's words as if they were from the Hokage. In terms of strength, the push ups and sit ups she was assigned to do helped, but give the extra "kick" that a punch should have, as Kakashi told her. The one area she did excel in was with chakra control, which was thanks to the tree walking exercise. She was the only one, other than him, to run up and down the tree until she couldn't stick onto the tree any longer, which increased her chakra reserves. At least, that was what Kakashi told them at the end of the week.

Sasuke was, without a doubt, the most troublesome person Naruto had ever met. Each day, whenever Kakashi used a jutsu that he didn't know, the boy would ask for information about it, what it did, and how he could do it. All Kakashi did was show him the hand-seals, but nothing else, forcing Sasuke to get angry and try to force his anger on their sensei, as well as Naruto and Sakura during the teamwork exercises. With all of the physical work he and Sasuke did, the Uchiha got not only stronger, but faster as well. He could run circles around Sakura, and forced Naruto to channel chakra into his system in order to catch up to the Uchiha at times. In terms of chakra, Sasuke couldn't run up the tree like he and Sakura could by the end of the week, but he could walk up and down it several times before having to take a break.

With himself, Naruto found that he, while he couldn't use the teamwork exercises with his teammates to the full extent, could use them with Naruko and Valkyria. When Vicky got out of her Taming Shock, which only took three days, he had her fight against Valkyria and Naruko to determine what she could do with her "magic" attacks. All Naruto could say was that he was honestly impressed with what magic could allow. It was like chakra in many ways, except more spiritual with a third of the it being physical, with the power it produced in the form of attacks being stronger than most C-ranked jutsu. Magic could still be beaten, since it was neither strong or weak against any type of element, so getting past Vicky's Barrier and Aura Barrier, which she could make nearly at an instant, was tricky if not timed right.

Vicky's Barriers, for example, could be broken with a strong enough attack if they're projected in front of her, rather than being "held" by her physically. It was the same with her other magic attacks, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, and Power Bolt, which were launched from the jewel on her staff. He didn't know what made each Bolt different from each other, but he wasn't going to question it while they were being launched at him and his clones. By the time that she was done fighting against Valkyria and Naruko, the three were exhausted, making the three-way spar end in a draw, though the three Pokegirls promised to fight again in the future.

Back to Naruto's training with his team, the physical exercises helped him become stronger, though most of it was shown when they had to fight against Kakashi-sensei. He could punch harder than Sasuke could, but against the Uchiha's speed, each punch was met with two, making Naruto add buying a pair of weights to the total list of things he had to do in the future. Chakra wise, he felt his chakra become more at ease when he used it, finding out that he could create twice as many clones as he could in the past, as well as use the Goukakyuu no Jutsu for about thirty seconds without any pain in his chest. Another benefit of the tree walking exercise was, with all of the leaves that would fall as he ran up and down the tree, he could grab them and attach some with his chakra, forcing him to manipulate it as he continued to run.

All in all, Naruto had to admit, despite the troubles that his team first had, he was starting to get used to his teammates, his late sensei, and found himself enjoying them. Sakura was starting to like him, Sasuke wasn't pursuing him for jutsu, and Kakashi started to show up up half an hour earlier than usual, making things worth it with his team. With his Pokegirls fully equip with some necessary items he thought would be best for them, he was sure that, as long as he had his Pokegirls, that nothing could stand in their way.

"Hello my precious little genin. Today is the day where we'll be implementing our Pokegirls into our teamwork exercises, but first, I'd like to explain to you the benefits the Hokage mentioned to you three last week. You see, one of the perks of being a Pokegirl-possessing ninja is that you're allowed to look into the Shinobi Library without the need of a sensei, but you're still restricted to B-ranked jutsu without a signature from one. Despite this, you can only check out a jutsu from C-rank and below, though you can hold onto them for a month, rather than the week limit most ninjas have to abide by.

"Another benefit is that your money can be split from coin to bill, or to credits, which is Pokedex cash, that can be spent in the village, or at the Pokegirl shop that is registered in the map function of your Pokedex. With each emergence of a Pokegirl, new things are brought with them, meaning that certain items are unique for a limited time, so always check into the shop when you have free time. Finally, the last thing that is most beneficial to you three is that, thanks to you being in the Ninja Project, you are allowed to bring out your Pokegirls in the village, as well as outside it with permission from the Hokage or myself. Its time that Pokegirls are known in the village, and with the public seeing good things from them in the hands of genin, the older shinobi won't be as hard pressed to getting a Pokegirl."

"So how are we going to use our Pokegirls with us sensei?"

"AAAHHHHH!" Naruto, as did his teammates and their sensei, looked around with their hands reaching for their kunai. Whatever made that sound was not only close by, but was emitting a powerful chakra signature. As it got closer to them, the trees in front of them began to turn white, withering with the leaves dropping with ease.

'What the hell?' Naruto suddenly thought as a half horse-half girl Pokegirl came running towards them. She had to of been nine feet tall with pale blue skin, silky white fur that covered her horse body and a blue tail that matched the color of her hooves. Her hair was sky blue, though her eyes were a stunning red, and her breasts, which had to of been a bountiful D, were covered in bandages. What had him so surprised was that there was a girl riding on the back of the half horse Pokegirl.

The rider of the Pokegirl was 6'7 with obvious muscles that made her more sexually appealing in his eyes. She had a DD-bust, making it one of the largest Naruto ever saw on someone, though they were wrapped up by bandages, didn't hide her gray skin, the long, charcoal black hair the girl had, or her gold eyes with black scleras, which was something he thought was cool about her. She wore a torn cloak with what looked to be a quiver of arrows on her back, but couldn't see anything in the form of a bow. Once the two were close enough, the horse girl stopped, releasing a loud neigh as its rider looked at them.

"Where are we?" The rider spoke. Her tone was calm, though demanding, which reminded him of Sasuke in more ways than one.

"You're within Konoha. I take it that you and your mount are Pokegirls?" Kakashi asked, lowering his kunai. The rider nodded, looking at Naruto and his teammates with a cocky look in her eyes.

"They wield weapons like you, but don't seem to know the true meaning of battle, nor of the realization of death. Pathetic." Naruto glared at the Pokegirl, and felt Sasuke's chakra spike at the last bit of the woman's sentence. "Oh, so I guess you two know of death then? Then show me..." With no sign or reason, a snowstorm suddenly began, forcing Naruto to cover his eyes. "SHOW ME HOW YOU'LL KILL LIKE THEY'VE BEEN KILLED!" The woman screamed as Naruto created twenty clones, sending five to scope from above as the rest began to try and attack the two Pokegirls.

"Formation D!" Naruto called out, hoping that Kakashi and his teammates heard him as he prepared to use Fuuton: Daitoppa. Instantly, he stopped and created three clones to use Fuuton: Daitoppa as he tried to regain his senses. _'Its so cold...Whatever killed the clones did it with something colder than I've ever felt before.'_ The cold sensation died after two minutes, but during those two minutes, the two Pokegirls were able to get closer to his position, killed two out of his three clones, and somehow came into contact with Sasuke.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He heard Sasuke and Kakashi shout as the clearing was visible again, revealing that the two Pokegirls were riding away from the twin fireballs. Kakashi, most likely thanks to his years of shinobi service, was able to stretch his fireball longer, as well as control it much better than Sasuke could, allowing him to hit the back legs of the horse Pokegirl.

"Mina!" The woman shouted as she got off the horse girl and pulled out an Ultra Ball. As the horse Pokegirl was recalled, the woman glared at Kakashi, waved her hands, and caused a bow made of ice and steel to appear. Before I became a Hun, I was taught how to use the magic of hammerspace, and now it shall be used against you! INFINITE ARROWS!" In one smooth motion, the Hun grabbed an arrow, lined it up with her bow, and shot a hundred arrows at the same time.

"The hell!" Naruto said as he swapped placed with one of the clones watching from the trees. He felt his body become numb, most likely thanks to the Ravage launching those senbon-like feathers at him, and noticed that Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were running up the nearby trees. "Do you got a plan sensei?"

"Yea." He stated as he replaced himself with a log, appearing next to him. The moment he did, he lifted his arms above him and fired a large burst of raiton chakra. "Calling for backup." Another sudden blizzard appeared, quickly making it hard for Naruto to see anything in front of him as he heard the sounds of air splitting.

"Get off the trees!" Naruto shouted as he hurried down the tree he was on. As soon as he saw the others get down, arrows broke through them, making chunks fall towards them faster than he would of expected. _'Shit!'_ Naruto swapped places with one of the tree chunks, creating five clones to use as much of a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu as they could manage while he found a good spot to use Doton: Dochuu Eigyo. Not only that, but he would have to get a clone to Kakashi and his teammates to tell them what he would do, hoping that they would be able to keep the Hun occupied, as well as weaken her enough for him to land a kill shot, or even knock her out. _'Could I bring out my Pokegirls?'_ He knew that he _could_, but he knew that Valkyria and Vicky would be the only ones that would be useful in this situation, and even he wasn't sure how they could be able to see in a snow storm.

Then he had to take away Sasuke's Phoenix from the total equation. Normally, like with the katon jutsu, a fire type would be rather good, but they didn't have to start a forest fire, not to mention that he was sure that the team would have to pay for the damages that are done to the area. Then there was Sakura's Skatey, which was weak against the Ice type attacks, hence limiting Sakura's overall usefulness to the situation. Kakashi, their sensei, could of taken care of the Pokegirl by himself, Naruto figured, but couldn't as long as the freaky snow storm was still in place. It could be for that same reason that Kakashi didn't bring out any of his Pokegirls the moment that things started to turn south.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Naruto heard three of his clones call out.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" The other two clones responded, creating an inferno that made the snow storm stop instantly. Thanks to the sudden visibility, he was able to see that Sakura was on the ground, bandaging her right shoulder and hurried over to her.

"Stupid arrows nicked my shoulder. I hope she gets executed." Sakura told him as he pulled out more bandages for her to use. Naruto nodded, though he didn't feel the same way as he watched Kakashi lift his headband, and, without a reason to do so, the Hun passed out, causing Kakashi to pull out an Ultra Ball of his own to catch the Hun. Right as he did so, Naruto felt another spike of chakra, and looked upwards.

"Kakashi-sensei, ABOVE!" From his position, Naruto could see the huge, light blue portal that brought clouds towards it, spinning in a hypnotic fashion as twenty brown feathered Pokegirls with wings that were separate from their body, reminding him that they must of been Racks, the pre-evolved form of the Phoenix Sasuke had, and began to fly amongst Konoha, as well as five of them towards them. _'Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be quite busy from now on?'_

-Author Notes-

Yea, I'm still in the writing mood, and I'm happy with what I've written at the moment. I might write more tonight and tomorrow, I might not, but I know that there should be about two, maybe three more chapters to explain more of the basics of being a tamer, Pokegirls, and a member of the Ninja Project before we get off to the next part of the story. Oh, and for those who don't know about the three Pokegirls used in this chapter, here are their stats.

FROZENARE, the Icy Mare Pokegirl

Type: Near Human Metamorph (Equine)

Element: Ice

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Vegetarian

Role: Combat, Transports, Frequent Partners of Huns

Libido: Low

Strong Vs: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant

Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel

Attacks: Stomp, Takedown, Ice Floor, Ice Beam, Ice Wall, Heavenly Strike, Ice Armor, Rime, Quick Attack, Blizzard, Mist, Ice Punch, Ice Blade, Cold Snap, Heat Drain

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x10), Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Senses (Olfactory/Vision/Hearing x3), Cold Resistance

HUN, the Ice Warrior Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Ice/Fighting

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: Human Standard

Role: Warriors, Hunters

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dragon, Ground, Ice, Plant, Bug, Dark, Normal

Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Psychic

Attacks: Counter, Leg Sweep, Hurricane Kick, Snow Storm, Rime, Ice Wall, Ice Blade, Ice Blade Mark II, Iceblade Kick, Aurora Punch, Heat Drain, Cold Snap, Ice Armor, Snow Blind

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Cold Resistance, Intuitive Aptitude (Hunting), Reduced Feral

RACK, the Blowhard Pokegirl

Type: Near Human Animorph (Avian)

Element: Flying

Frequency: Uncommon

Diet: Pokechow, fruits, nuts

Role: Air-to-Ground support fighter.

Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting

Weak Vs: Rock, Electric, Ice, Magic

Libido: Average

Attacks: Feather Shuriken, Gust, Wing Buffet

Enhancements: Aerial dexterity, Enhanced Vision (x6, limited)

If anyone was wondering why the Hun was able to speak, well, the Reduced Feral trait is the obvious answer, but for those who want more information, their full Pokedex entry explains that they, when they're not apart of a nomadic group, have sex with their Frozenare partner, keeping the both of them some-what tame. Man, I can't WAIT til the next part of the story. I'll be having fun with our favorite Kiri nukenin!

Well, you know the drill. Review, ask questions, and if you have a suggestion for a NON-Legendary Pokegirl's appearance, suggest it, and it might make an appearance in the story either now, or at a later date.

Until next time everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Good morning and or evening one and all! Its the author here, and I'm here with another update! I hope that everyone has been enjoying the most recent chapters to the Ninja Project, and I am excited for the upcoming months, since great things will be happening for the Pokedex, if my information is correct. Either way, I'm happy to get this next chapter out to each and every one of you, and, as usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or anything in between the two.

"Normal talking."

_'Mental thoughts.'_

**"Kyuubi/other beings."**

**"Radio/Device Hardcore!"**

_"Flashbacks from the present past."_

Now lets get this show on the road!

-Chapter Eight-

Naruto groaned as he found himself getting out of bed with Naruko and Vicky beside him. He smelt the wonderful food that Valkyria made, and forced himself to get dressed before heading to the kitchen. Even with his healing factor, which he was very grateful to have at the moment, Naruto still felt sore from the Racks that managed to attack him with their Feather Shuriken. He figured, since that was the same attack that the Ravage used against him only days ago, that he would of been tolerant to the pain; however, that wasn't the case this time, since he got feathers sent at him from all angles.

_'It sucked that Kakashi-sensei didn't allow us to use our Pokegirls against the Racks that kept appearing for the whole day. At least we were able to actually use one of the team formations against a group of seven._' He thought as he sat down at the table. In front of him were hash browns with a cheese omelet to the side and a large, juicy sausage patty under the omelet. On the other side of the table was Valkyria with what she called a "Generic McGriddle," which was a sausage patty with scrambled eggs, and a slice of cheese, all of which were in between two small, fluffy pancakes. He had one before, but didn't like how the pancake tasted. "Ya know, you could open up your own shop around here and become rich Valkyria."

"But then I wouldn't be able to protect you Leader-sama, which always comes first." Valkyria responded, taking a bite of her sandwich as he shrugged and went to eat his breakfast. His mind went back to replaying yesterday's events as he ate, making him think of the result of their day with Kakashi-sensei.

As soon as the Racks came towards them in the forest, Kakashi had ordered them to enter formation A, which stood for arrow. Kakashi was at the front of the formation, leaving Sasuke and Sakura in the back with Naruto a few steps in front of them. It would allow for Naruto to create as many kage bunshins as necessary as Sakura threw kunai at the Racks, which Sasuke could do as well, or use a katon jutsu against them. Sadly, with kunai alone, Sakura and Sasuke were able to take down two of the eight Racks that came towards them. After the initial shock the ferals had, the began to use Gust and Feather Shuriken to not only deflect the kunai, but to increase the speed of the dangerous feathers that came at them.

Luckily for them, Kakashi created a large wall of earth to protect them, allowing Naruto to create four kage bunshins and sent them at the trees to snipe at the Racks as he and his teammates got ready to give the Racks hell. Kakashi took three of them out with a type of raiton jutsu he never heard of, leaving Sasuke to use Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu to incinerate the remainder of the Racks. Just as he thought that they were done, Kakashi told Naruto that he had to catch the remainder of the Racks, since he was the only one who had spare Pokeballs, and for them to hurry into the main part of the village to capture more of the Racks.

The only GOOD thing about the whole thing was that, for each feral he caught, he was able to obtain 8,500 in cash or credit. With the seven that he captured, he was able to get 59,500 in coin, since he knew that he still had plenty of credit for the Pokegirl shop. He also learned that there was a public file to show how many Pokegirls someone caught, and of what type the Pokegirls were. Kakashi explained to him that it was a way to boost the moral of ninjas who owned Pokegirls, since some of them were severely injured by ferals, and also made them try harder to catch the rarer Pokegirls. When he was sure that Kakashi wasn't looking, he decided to peak at Kakashi's file and was shocked to see that he caught nearly a thousand Pokegirls, most of which were rare and above, while a few were common and uncommon, though, Naruto was sure that the ratings from the Pokegirl world didn't truly matter in Konoha.

"Leader-sama, its time for you to meet up with your team." Valkyria stated, causing him to shake his head and smile at her.

"Thanks Valkyria. I'll go wake the others before recalling you, okay?" Valkyria nodded as he went back to his room. He didn't expect to see Naruko happily licking Vicky's neck, nor did he expect to see Vicky sliding her fingers into Naruko's womanhood, but he knew that he didn't have time to enjoy Naruko's plump ass._ "Ahem!"_

"Ah!"

**PLONK**

"Ouchies! Vicky!"

"Sorry Naruko, honest!" Vicky said as she helped Naruko off the floor. "Yes master?"

"Its time for me to meet my team. So I'm taking the three of you with." Vicky smiled, though he was surprised to see Naruko frown at the news. "What's wrong Naruko?"

"Its just..." She looked away from him. "I'm not as useful as Vicky or Valkyria, so why take me with master?" Naruto shook his head and hugged the Bunnygirl.

"You're just as useful as Vicky and Valkyria Naruko. You've been getting stronger, been better at dodging, and your aim with kunai and shuriken is as good as Valkyria with her bullets." Naruto heard a dismissive cough from the kitchen, but ignored it. "I, no, the harem needs you Naruko. So, do you really want to stay home today?"

"No master." Naruko said, smiling as she pulled away from the hug. With that, he recalled both girls to their Pokeballs and walked to the kitchen, only to see the barrel of a gun pressed against his forehead.

"Just as good as Valkyria with her bullets huh?"

"Mercy?"

* * *

><p>"What happened to you dobe?" Sasuke asked him as he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Naruto turned and pointed at Valkyria's Pokeball.<p>

"She introduced me to the wonderful world of pistol whipping." Sasuke nodded and pointed at his Pokebelt. One of the things that Naruto instantly noticed was that there was a second Pokeball on it.

"Blaze did something similar last night. Only thing she did was burn my front porch to ashes when she found out that she missed out on a large battle." Sasuke must of noticed him looking at the second Pokeball, since he pulled out his Pokedex and showed it to him. "An Anbu messenger came to my house last night and told me that I was eligible to claim a Rack as my own. So I did, and I'm going to evolve her into one of her other evolutions once the shop has a Thunder Stone or an Ice Crystal, whatever those look like." Naruto nodded as he mentally compared the Rack to the Ravage and dismissed the Rack. Though it had evolutions, each needed a stone, and he was sure that the Pokegirl shop would make each stone priced at a ridiculous rate.

"I'm glad to see that you have a second Pokegirl Sasuke. Do you know anything about the Rack, excluding the info from the Pokedex?"

"Other than taming it while indoors is a VERY bad idea, not a damn thing." Sasuke stated as he leaned on one of the trees he was close to. "I heard that the other genin of the Ninja Project who only had one Pokegirl were offered a Rack, though I have no idea if anyone else claimed one or not."

_'Well that explains why I didn't receive an offer.'_ Naruto thought as he pulled out the storage scroll he got from graduation. He didn't actually open it yet, so he figured now would be the best time to do so. Once he unsealed everything, he was slightly surprised to find several gray containers, seeds, and a few guides with the lot.

"You mean you haven't gone through your storage scroll Naruto?" Naruto turned to see Sakura walking towards them with a Rack, most likely one given to her, walking beside her. Its feathers, instead of being brown, were as pink as Sakura's hair.

"You got a Rack as well I take it?" Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's rhetorical question, knowing full well that Sakura would reply anyway.

"Yep! An Anbu came up to me after our team was dismissed from the Hokage's office and gave her to me. She was already reconditioned and needed a quick tame, which went rather well for me."

"You mean that yours didn't screw up your bed?"

"No, though it kept looking out the window a lot. Why Sasuke-kun?" The look on Sasuke's face was priceless as he mumbled to himself, leaving Naruto to open up one of the guides. Its title was "How to Plant Berries: Their Uses to Tamers, Pokegirls, and to the Economy!" "When Ino opened her scroll and saw the seeds, she took a huge interest in berries and everything they could do for humans and Pokegirls. You better not let her know that you haven't planted yours yet Naruto, or else she'll bother you for them." Naruto nodded and resealed the items back into the scroll, placed it back in his pocket, and looked at Sakura.

"So what have you named your Pokegirls Sakura? Sasuke named his Phoenix Blaze, and the two of you know the names of my Pokegirls." Sakura pointed to her Rack with a smirk on her face.

"She is called Blossom, and my Skatey is called Aomizu." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Skatey's name.

"Doesn't that mean blue water when separated?" Sakura nodded. "Hm, interesting name there Sakura."

"Yes Sakura, that IS an interesting name." Naruto turned to see Kakashi sitting in the tree that Sasuke was resting on with his face hidden by his orange book. "Yo."

"W-when did you get here?" Sasuke asked as he got away from the tree. Kakashi shrugged as he jumped down, glancing at them before putting his book away.

"I've been here for a little while now, but it doesn't matter since I'm a clone. The original is gathering something he didn't tell me, so he left me to explain about missions and anything else I could think of to you three." Naruto noticed that Sakura raised her hand. Kakashi nodded, signaling for her to talk.

"But sensei," Sakura began as she lowered her arm, "Iruka-sensei explained to us about missions and their rankings in the academy." Kakashi's clone nodded and smiled at her. Naruto didn't exactly know what types of missions went to which rank, but he did know that D missions were pointless missions that were done in Konoha.

"Very good, so you and your teammates should know about the seriousness of these missions then. You see, with regular missions, the only ones we have access to are D and C ranked, though we must do a minimum of twenty D ranked missions before we can apply for a C ranked mission. Normally, this would be what regular genin teams have to do, but for us in the Ninja Project, we're allowed to shoot off to C ranked without the hassle of D ranked missions, though we can only bring out our Pokegirls if the missions suddenly turns up to B rank or higher. But not to worry, something like that rarely happens to genin teams, though they tend to occur when you're a chuunin level ninja."

In a building in Wave Country, an old man sneezed as he drank a cup of sake.

"However, currently there are Pokegirl related missions that only ninjas who have Pokegirls, such as yourselves, can take. Most of the time, though rare, a mission will appear for the capture of a Pokegirl that the first wave of ninjas couldn't catch, which tends to be the only B or A ranked mission when it comes to Pokegirls. Otherwise, the D ranked missions tend to be simple, such as feed the Pokegirls that are being reconditioned, take your Pokegirls in for evaluations, and the donation of blood. C ranks are, most of the time, take the ninja outside of Konoha to one of the hidden berry planting facilities to bring back either berries, medicines, or other natural medicines that we're in need of. Then we get to one of two normal B ranked missions."

"What makes them so special sensei?" Sasuke asked. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was paying close attention to everything the clone was saying.

"Well, they're the tame and battle missions of course!" The clone stated with his visible eye closed in happiness. "Those that take the B ranked taming mission have to tame either something dangerous, poisonous, or just have to tame for as long as possible. Konoha have captured Pokegirls that are quite weird, much weirder than the ones you've seen already. Then we have the battle B ranked, which is more than obvious to tell what they describe in mission scrolls. You're Pokegirls would be the ones to fight against registered, predetermined Pokegirls that Konoha either needs to be defeated to be reconditioned, tested against, or just to see how the Pokegirl is doing after a surgery. Out of all of the Pokegirl related missions, those two pay the most, unless there's an all call of course."

_'All call?'_ Naruto thought, wondering what that could mean.

"Basically, an all call is what I did yesterday with my flare. Its when a strong Pokegirl, a group of Pokegirls, or a portal emerges and doesn't release anything right away. All who are able to participate in these are rewarded, even if they didn't do anything, but each person has a chance to be given different amounts of money, Pokegirls, or ranking in the mission list that is kept in the Hokage's file room. For example, you three could of went up against the Hun and, while Sasuke and Sakura would of been the one to take down the Hun, Naruto could of caught it and some of the Racks before you two would be able to help take care of the rest. The Hokage would give you two more money and the A rank in the mission report, but Naruto would get the capture ranking, as well as some money for introducing a new breed into Konoha."

"You can get rewarded for that?" The three genin asked at the same time, creeping each other out.

"Of course. Catching Pokegirls is the main goal of you three, as with the rest of your genin friends, and those who have been catching Pokegirls for years. When a new breed is introduced, it gives us something to go off of in case we have to fight it again in the future, or its other evolutions. Naruto here, for example, has a Bunnygirl that is new, but its breed has been in Konoha for years. The Racks, while new, came in such a large group that, within a few years, will become a breed that nearly every ninja can obtain at a later date. Any questions?"

"I have one." Naruto turned to see Kakashi walking with Asuma and Kurenai behind him. "Where have you been all my life handsome?"

"Ya know, in your genetics and all. You're quite the handsome devil yourself me." The clone stated before dismissing itself.

"And now that he is gone, lets start things off by leading you off to where today's lesson will take place. Sakura, please recall your Pokegirl. We don't need for her to puke now." Naruto watched as Sakura returned Blossom to her Pokeball and noticed that Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Asuma placed his on Sakura's, leaving Kurenai to grab his. "And please, don't fall."

"Huh, what do ya mean-" Naruto felt the familiar sensation of a Shunshin take control of his body as he suddenly found himself standing in front of the rest of the genin, as well as a trio of faces he recognized from their class that didn't join them when they got their Pokegirls.

"What do ya know? It seems like Naruto got paired with Sasuke and Sakura. I feel bad for them." A slightly chubby boy stated. He was around six foot with short black hair, tanned skin, and a slightly muscular arms. He wore a gray shirt with matching pants, regular shinobi shoes, and his headband around his neck.

"Che, at least he's better than you Ryo." Sasuke replied, causing the boy to frown with a slight glare directed at the Uchiha. Kedouin Ryo was like Kiba in many ways. He desired attention, was brash, and had enough physical strength to take out one of the other genin civilians in their class. He was from the Kedouin clan, one of the many smaller clans that existed in Konoha, and their signature ability was to become a perfect imitation of someone, similar to a henge, except they even got the most minute details spot on, except for memories of course. Over the years in the academy, Ryo would take on the persona of one of the clan heirs to take some of their clan scrolls, but hasn't succeeded once. Thanks to these attempts, the Kedouin clan have received propaganda from the other clans about how they were thieves, lost the will of fire, and would soon betray them like nukenin, such as the sennin Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi.

"Can you just shut up for once Ryo. I'm so sick and tired of your jealousy." Naruto glanced at a short, black haired girl who was 5'6, wore a stunning green kimono, and had wooden getas rather than the standard shinobi shoes. At the sight of her Naruto waved, causing the girl to smile back at him. "Its been a long time hasn't it Naruto?" Naruto walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Yep, a year since your class graduated without me Onigumo."

"Its Ona Gumo, not Onigumo you baka!" Ona punched him in the chest, causing him to pull away and laugh at her. Ona was one of the remaining clans that came to Konoha for safety and protection from an upcoming ninja village called Otogakure, which was nothing more than a rumor Naruto recalled hearing before Ona came to the village. Her clan, the Gumo, were similar to the Aburame since they used spiders with most of their jutsu. Unlike the Aburame clan, the spiders don't live inside of the Gumo clan members, but can be called upon with a summoning jutsu. If Naruto remembered correctly, out of the twenty six members of the clan that came to Konoha, only two were in the shinobi service, and Ona was one of them. The second member was a chuunin that preferred to take on long term missions.

"And here we go again with Naruto and his antics." Naruto glared at Ami, one of the girls that was a member of the Sasuke fan club, hated Sakura, and got on his nerves a lot. She was Sakura's height with short purple hair that reminded him of Anko, except that her left bang went down to her stomach. She had light gold eyes, wore a purple jacket that was similar to Hinata's, without the fur around the collar, and had black pants and shinobi shoes.

"Oh great, its shrimp girl." Sakura spat out as if she hated the word. Ami turned to Sakura and smirked at her.

"How does it feel to know that you have the dobe on your team Sakura? I'm on a team with two people from an important clan, and we each have a Pokegirl. Take that Forehead!" Naruto noticed that Ino picked up a rock and threw it at Ami. It would of hit her, were it not for the random hand that grabbed it.

"Ami, what have I told you about your superiority complex?" Ami looked down. The new jounin was just as tall as Kakashi, though his spiky black hair was only half of the size, with a pair of black shades, and his headband was tilted similar to Kakashi's own, just not over his eye.

"Whose the wannabe?" Naruto leaned towards Ona, who shook her head.

"He's our sensei, Yamashiro Aoba. He's a special jounin that decided to take some time off and landed with us three. Apparently a lot of special jounins are being forced to take up genin, rather than fail them for some reason."

_'Probably to pick up for the teams that are now apart of the Pokegirl Project.'_ Naruto walked back over to his team, who were focusing on Ami and her team, when he noticed that Kakashi and the other jounin were away from them. He then noticed that they were in a large arena that had a few full grown trees towards the side.

"Aoba, get up here!" Asuma shouted. Aoba turned to Ami and shook his head before reappearing beside the others.

"Okay everyone, you know that each and every one of you are apart of the Ninja Project, have a Pokegirl or two of your own, and have been able to get to know your teammates, but there is still one important factor you don't know, and its a Pokegirl battle." Kurenai began, glancing at Asuma and Kakashi, who nodded.

"During the day, afternoon, night, or even on a special event, portals that release Pokegirls into Konoha will appear without a true way to predict them. Rather, thanks to our Barrier Team, we can now estimate the general area that a portal will appear once it is complete and place a wide scale genjutsu to make innocent citizens stay away. When these portals appear, you will have one of three options the moment the Pokegirl comes out. You can fight the Pokegirl yourself, send your Pokegirls out to combat the feral, or leave your Pokegirls to hold off the feral while you get help." Asuma said before he took a puff from his cigarette.

"Each of these options have a benefit and a drawback. For example, fighting a Pokegirl yourself will be a way to exercise, giving you a higher chance of a higher amount of money once you catch it, give it to the researchers, and get your reward. The problem is that there are nearly over eight hundred Pokegirls, and we haven't even reached the one hundred mark, and between them are monstrous, super strong Pokegirl breeds that might be able to take on a boss summon. With the use of your Pokegirls, you can direct them in battle, keeping an eye out for whatever the feral does while you give out orders. You will, for the most part, be safe from harm, but your Pokegirls will be the ones to get hurt, and possibly killed. The final option insures that you will be able to get additional aid; however, by the time you get to one of the Pokegirl stations, which is listed in your Pokedex, and come back, the feral could be gone, your team could be dead, or on the verge of dying."

"This is why the Hokage has decided to start the Ninja Project with three genin and a jounin sensei." Aoba stated, giving Kakashi a look. "This way, there is a higher chance for you to successfully take on a feral, which won't care if you die or not, catch it, and equally earn some money, reputation, and experience for the more stronger Pokegirls, or even ninjas that you might have to fight one day. For this reason we have decided to bring you twelve here, so that you can have a safe way to start practicing how to command your Pokegirls during a battle without collateral damage." Aoba looked at the other jounin, who nodded with a smile.

"The way this will work is like this. We will have a random machine here in the referee station randomize your names until it picks two. Those two will stay in the arena while the rest of you will come up to the stands and watch, hopefully learning something from your fellow genin. There is no prize for beating your opponent and, at any time, one of us will intervene if we believe that a match should end, despite the condition of the Pokegirls. Now then-"

"Actually, I do have one last thing to add on." Kakashi interrupted Kurenai, who glared at him, though he ignored it. "Naruto, you can't use Valkyria in any of the battles." Before Naruto could protest, Kakashi shook his head. "It's a direct order from Hokage-sama himself. You know what she breed she is, and everything she can do."

_'He's right.'_ He sadly nodded his head. _'She's a steel type and, despite the Phoenix and Minotaura, she could probably take out everyone else with her speed and hovering claws alone. Add in the bullets and its overkill. Oh, and there's also Aomizu, since she was the girl that Valkyria nearly killed.'_ Naruto thought as he looked at everyone else, who were waiting for one of the jounin to say a pair of names.

"Will everyone except Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba please come up to the stands!" Asuma called out, which caused Kiba to smirk at Chouji as everyone else walked up to the stands. All Naruto knew was, unless Kiba evolved his Doggirl into a Hound, he wouldn't have much of a chance against Chouji's Minotaura, though it might be able to take on the Eva.

"Sorry Chouji, but my girls are going to rip apart your girls in no time flat!" Kiba smirked, reaching for a Pokeball as Chouji did the same.

"Don't be such a hot head Kiba. I -munch- studied my girls enough to -munch- know what they can do!" Chouji grabbed a hand full of chips and shoved them into his mouth, furiously munching on them as he shoved his bag into a fanny pack. "Come on out Eve!"

"Rip her to shreds Kiwi!" On Chouji's side was the Eva, which Naruto had to roll his eyes at the rather unoriginal name. With the Eva, he wasn't expecting for it to be holding a wooden spear with a sharpened kunai tied to the front of it. When he looked at Kiwi, he wasn't surprised to see that, instead of a Doggirl, was the tall, 6'5 Hound with black fur with a long, dark brown line running from her chin to her womanhood, and a thin, whip like tail. Truth be told, she now reminded him of a doberman, one of the few dogs that Kiba was rather proud to have in his clan's kennel. "Wait, can she actually use that flimsy thing Chouji?"

"Other than no killing strikes, what are the rules Asuma-sensei?" Chouji shouted.

"Nothing, anything is allowed, well, except for aiming for the tamer. If nothing else, HAJIME!"

"Howl Kiwi!" Kiwi got on all fours, lifting her head as she released a loud howl, as if she was singing to the moon. Naruto pointed his Pokedex at the battlefield, hoping to get some information on the Hound before the match was over.

"Eve, take a deep breath and run towards her with Sand Attack!" With a nod, the Eva jogged towards Kiwi, using the sharp part of her spear to bring up dust along the way. As the Eva got closer, Naruto noticed that Kiwi and Kiba began blinking at a fast rate, even rubbing them every moment or so they could.

"Stupid dirt is clogging my nose. Go after her with a Takedown!" With speed of a chuunin, Kiwi shot off towards the dust cloud, bending her arms before leaping into the cloud. A loud howl was heard as the dirt cloud quickly dispensed, revealing that Eve dodged the attack, but got punched in the chest. "Follow up with a-"

"Quick Attack!" Eve suddenly jabbed her spear into Kiwi's right arm, spinning to, not only pull the kunai part out, but to add additional damage by cutting from the Hound's arm to its stomach, making the canine Pokegirl growl.

"Kiwi! Crunch her!" Kiwi leaned forward and bit onto Eve's left arm HARD. Naruto was sure that he heard the bone break in two places, which would explain why the Eva had a look of pure pain on it as she began to claw at the Hound's face. "Let go and go for a Tackle!"

"Eve!" Chouji shouted as he raised her Pokeball and pointed it at her.

"I can still fight master!" Eve called out as she managed to get Kiwi off of the arm. A 'ping' made Naruto look at the screen of his Pokedex.

**"Hound, the Hunting Dog Pokegirl. Its a Dark type Pokegirl that is rather strong, quick, and can find most of criminals with only a drop of blood. Never let its mouth latch onto you, for there is a chance it will use Crunch, breaking the bone with east."**

**'Heh, she would make a great addition.'** Naruto glanced around, making sure that no one was trying to talk to him.

_'Well that was odd.'_

**'What was?'** Naruto shrugged.

_'I thought I heard someone mumble something about the Hound being a great addition.'_

**'Its the truth. A decent powerhouse like her would make a good addition, especially when she becomes a War Hound.'** Naruto lowered his eyes, glancing around to see if he saw anyone unfamiliar nearby.

_'Are you the Kyuubi?'_

**'Nope, though I know what it is. I'm just a faceless voice wanting someone interesting to chat with for a while. I didn't know that little Eva had such fierceness in its eyes, nor it would be able to wield a kunai so easily.'** The voice replied.

_'Well it is just a kunai.'_ Naruto watched as the Eva jumped over the Hound, kicking its head towards the ground before it could bite at its leg. As soon as the fox squirrel landed, she used Quick Attack to get in front of the Hound and claw at its back, earning a painful howl from the canine. _'A kunai can be used for many things, hence making it an easy weapon for anyone, even a civilian, to learn how to use. Even a Bunnygirl can learn how to use them with ease.'_

**'Oh? What do you, wait, I see! You have a Bunnygirl in your harem! Oh no, this shall not do! I'll set you up with a proper Pokegirl.'** Frowning, Naruto sighed as he closed his Pokedex.

_'I'll accept her if you tell me who you are.'_

**'That's a se-cret~.'** The voice replied in a playful manner, causing him to shake his head as he heard Asuma give the first match to Chouji's Eva. As one would expect, Chouji recalled Eve, knowing full well that she couldn't do much good against an enemy who would be ready to battle.

"Come on out Himawari!" In seconds, the Minotaura stood tall and proud, extending its horns from the small stubs Naruto was sure weren't there the last time he saw her to the one foot he knew they were. Just the fact that she could change the size of her horns was quite impressive, and a dangerous tactic to use if someone came at her from above.

"Don't take her easy Amanda!" Naruto was expecting a Rack, since the knew that genin who only obtained one Pokegirl were asked if they wanted one. Instead of a Flying Pokegirl, he saw a red, lizard like Pokegirl with a light orange color on her breasts and stomach. Though she was bald, she had a long, lizard tail with the tip of it being lit on fire. The unknown Pokegirl was exactly Kiba's height, though she had longer arms, he noticed that she had claws that seemed as sharp as a kunai.

"What is that?" He heard Ino ask. Naruto scanned the girl with his Pokedex, giving an ear to pay attention to the conversation to his left.

"You didn't." Asuma stated. He heard a light giggle from Kurenai.

"I did. I took Kiba and Shino to the reconditioning facility and got them to exchange their Racks for one of the uncommon Pokegirls on their list, hence avoiding the little rarity in the Pokedexes." Kurenai replied with a happy tone.

"I'm surprised that Kiba didn't try to get a second Doggirl." Aoba spoke out.

"HAJIME!" The moment Asuma shouted this, the lizard Pokegirl spar out a ball of fire towards Himawari, forcing her to dodge the fireball. Naruto heard Kiba order Amanda to repeat it, hoping that one of the fireballs would hurt the Minotaura during the onslaught. "So you got him a Charmanda huh? They're rather limited on attacks, and by the sight of her bald head, shes feralborn too. Any idea when she'll evolve Kurenai?"

_'Charmanda huh?'_ Naruto glanced at his Pokedex and read the information that was brought up. The Charmanda didn't need anything special to cause its evolution, and its enhancements weren't anything troublesome for something like the Minotaura, but he did worry at two things. The first was what would cause a Charmanda to evolve, if it evolved "normally" rather than with a complex trigger, but the second worry went to two of its attacks. Flamethrower sounded like a stream of fire sent from its mouth, which was something to expect from such a straight forward attack, but Fire Spin left much to the imagination.

"DynaWave Himawari!" Chouji ordered, sounding more determined than in his battle with Eve on the field. The Minotaura slammed both of her fists on the ground, sending a quick collection of air at the Charmanda.

"Use Flamethrower!" The fire lizard Pokegirl curled her head back and leaned forward with a stream of fire heading straight for the burst of air. Rather than being swallowed by the fire, the attack shot through it, hitting the Charmanda's face. The sudden strike forced the fire type to fall to the ground, ceasing its Flamethrower as Kiba shouted its name. The Charmanda didn't get up, no matter how much Kiba screamed its name.

"Seeing that Kiba's Charmanda is unable to battle, this means that Chouji is the winner of this match!" Asuma shouted, causing Ino to shout praise to Chouji. The praise caused the Akimichi to smile and wave to them, causing more of the genin to cheer. Naruto, on the other hand, waved back as he thought about the DynaWave attack. Either it was a form of chakra, or it was some type of fighting attack that used Ki, though the second guess was a long shot of an answer. When he saw that Kiba recalled the Charmanda and hurried up to the stands, he saw that Kurenai pointed to a machine and placed the Pokeballs in it.

**'That's a device that allows a tamer to heal their Pokegirls in their Pokeballs without the need of a Nurse Joy, or to be in the city.'** The voice explained, causing Naruto to look around once more. **'You're not going to find me so easily Naruto~.'**

"So annoying..."

"Did you say something dobe?" Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at Sasuke, who raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Naruto, in hopes to cover up his slip up, chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, I'm a bit annoyed that I didn't get the chance to start things off."

"Showoff." Sasuke replied. "I enjoy not going first, or going last, since most people want to see someone like me go to one of those two spots." Again, Naruto found himself shocked at what Sasuke said when it came to the Uchiha's popularity. Most of the village, both shinobi and civilians alike, loved Sasuke, some even offering to marry the boy at his current age. To hear that he didn't like the popularity, despite trying so hard to become the rookie of the year, was something that broke Naruto's thoughts of the Uchiha.

"So why try so hard in class?" Naruto asked.

"I'll admit, I was hoping that Iruka-sensei or Mizuki-sensei would try to show me some jutsu I could use against the one I want to kill, but all they gave me was praise and pointless advice. Well, from Mizuki at least. Iruka, well, you know how he was Naruto." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Brotherly right?" Though Sasuke didn't nod, something about his presence changed, causing Naruto to lighten up around him from that moment. "Its kinda ironic, ya know? He reached out to me just like Jiji, and no one can really compare to those two."

"Jiji?" Sasuke asked, turning towards him. Naruto widened his eyes slightly as he smiled. "You talked about him during our first team meeting, but didn't say who he was."

"Jiji is what I call the Hokage Sasuke. He's like the grandfather I didn't have. Actually, he's like the father I wish I could of had while growing up. Iruka's the same, except as a brother. They've-"

"Sasuke-kun! You're up against Ino!" Sakura shouted, disrupting Naruto's train of thought as he turned to their third teammate. He noticed that Ino had a fearful look on her face as she turned to the jounin.

"I forfeit. My A-Bra is going to be asleep at this time and I haven't tamed my Rack yet. I know Sasuke has one battle ready Pokegirl, putting me at a disadvantage."

**'At least she's smart. Smarter than your teammate.'** The voice spoke up, though Naruto paid it no mind as the jounin nodded and gave Sasuke the win.

"Will Aburame Shino and Kedouin Ryo go down to the arena at the designated areas!"

"Heh, piece of cake." Ryo taunted before hurrying down the stairs. Shino said nothing as he made his way down. From what Naruto read on the Spinnertit, as long as it managed to get some of its webbing onto its opponent, it would have the main advantage to get close to it for a physical attack, or to use Poison Sting, which he figured was it releasing a poison from its mouth onto the opponent.

"You two may begin when ready!"

"Stand for battle Squirtitty!" The Pokegirl Ryo released was light blue with curly dark blue hair. Its shell wrapped around its back, ending above the waist yet below her B-cup breasts. The only odd thing he noticed about the Pokegirl was that its left eye was covered by a black eye patch. Shino didn't say anything as he released a Rack, letting it flap its wings as he looked at her. Naruto didn't know who would win the first round, since he knew from personal experience that Water types were mostly long ranged fighters, which was the exact thing Racks were.

"Get into the air and do what you like to the Squirtitty." Naruto heard Shino's order, though it took him concentrating on him to hear it. The Rack took to the air with ease, rolling around as she began to use Feather Shuriken to flick feathers at the Squirtitty. The Pokegirl crouched down and pointed the back of her shell at the oncoming feathers, causing them to bounce off harmlessly.

"Oh come ON!" Ryo shouted as he looked at his Squirtitty. "Look at that thing dead in the eye and use a Water Gun!" The Squirtitty rolled away, jumping from her crouched position as she launched a Water Gun from her mouth. Though the amount of water used in the attack made it larger than what Naruto recalled the Kelpie or Skatey use, he wasn't surprised when he saw Shino's Rack effortlessly dodge the Water Gun. "I know, use a Tri-Water Gun!"

"Oh no..."

"Not this again you dumbass!" Naruto looked at Ona and Ami, who were both focused on Ryo with a look of pity and anger. Even with his head turned, he was able to see the Squirtitty grab her breasts and angled them upwards, and squeezed, causing two smaller Water Guns to launch at the Rack. It dodged the two attacks, but wasn't able to dodge the third Water Gun that came from the Squirtitty's mouth.

"What's the problem you two?" Ona looked at him and pointed to her breasts.

"A Squirtitty, like all Water types, holds their water in sacs that are usually located in their mouth or stomach. A Squirtitty's main sacs are their breasts, hence why she was able to squeeze them to get a Water Gun to come from them. The problem-"

"The problem with that attack is that it quickly drains the baka's Pokegirl of her water, making her unable to use her only long range attack until she lays in a pond or lake for an hour or two. Two more Tri-Water Guns, which isn't an official move by the way, and he's done for." Ami interrupted with a glare focused straight on Ryo. Ona gave him a nod before turning to the match.

"Not to mention this heat. Konoha is known for some of the most abnormal of weather patterns, and its currently 93 degrees if my Pokedex is right. It won't be long until that Pokegirl looses al of her water." A scream caught his attention, causing him to turn back to the battle. The Squirtitty was being pressed against the wall by Gust, a Flying type attack that sent strong bursts of air to an opponent, yet Ryo was looking at her with anger on his face.

"Come on. I know you can do something! Withdraw, Water Gun, Glare!"

_'Well, at least she can do the last one at the moment.'_ Naruto watched as the Rack began to use Feather Shuriken, lodging a barrage of feathers to the girl's arms and breasts, which were significantly smaller than before, bordering an A-cup.

"Your Pokegirl will die if I order my Rack to go in to pick her up by her head and drop her. I suggest you give up this round." Shino said with a calm tone, though, if Naruto had to guess, it was more of a final offering of peace than a calm tone of care.

"No!" Ryo focused on Shino. "We can still-"

"The winner of this round is Shino!" Kurenai interrupted, causing Ryo to look at her in shock. "Either recall your Pokegirl, send her up here, or forefit this match so we may continue." Ryo wordlessly recalled his Squirtitty, placing the Pokeball on his Pokebelt as he pulled out another Pokeball from his belt.

"Come on out Pidgette!" A Pokegirl appeared with light brown feathers covering most of her body, with the exception of her lips and nipples. She was the same height as Ryo, though much thinner, with a B-cup bust size, long wings that were connected to her hands, and scaled feet with two talons forming from her toes. It was hard to notice at first, since they were the same color as the rest of her feathers, but she had a small bundle of tail feathers on her backside.

"You may begin whenever you're ready." Kurenai called out. The Pidgette instantly flew towards the Rack, causing the Flying type to flap her wings at a fast pace.

"Quick Attack before that Rack can start things off!" The Pidgette became a blur, appearing above the Rack and grabbed its shoulders, earning a scream from the Rack.

"Point your wings upwards and use Feather Shuriken." Shino stated, making the Rack lift its wings upwards and flapped them in an awkward manner. Though the attack worked, less feathers shot out from its wings than Naruto thought would of, allowing for the Pidgette to leave without many injuries. "Follow her and use Gust." The Rack was able to chase after the other Pokegirl, though she flew a bit slower, and launched feathers from her wings every once and a while.

"No way, she can still fly? Show her why you're queen of the skies Pidgette, Quick Attack!"

"Yes, my lord!" The Pidgette suddenly shouted, causing the Rack to pause its attack. That moment was what the Pidgette needed to appear in front of the Rack and use its talons to scratch her stomach, making blood pour to the ground in seconds. The Rack bit into the Pidgette's neck, slamming its wings onto the Pidgette's back as both started to fall towards the ground.

"Shake that thing off of you, come on now!" Naruto shook his head at Ryo's words and glanced at Shino. The boy didn't show any emotion on his face, but something about him seemed to show concern for his Rack. Right as the two Pokegirls were about to crash, Shino brought out his Pokeball and recalled the Rack, allowing Ryo's Pokegirl to hit the ground by herself.

"I forfeit this match. My Rack needs to be healed, and my Spinnertit is weak against Flying types."

"Due to Shino forfeiting, the winner of this match is Ryo!" Kurenai called out. Ryo recalled his Pidgette and began taunting everyone as Shino calmly went to the jounin to heal his Rack.

"I thought Kurenai said that Shino got a different Pokegirl." Kiba brought up.

"I guess he didn't. There wasn't much to pick from the list of spare Pokegirls they had Kiba." Hinata muttered as the Inuzuka shook his head. Naruto felt bad for Shino's Rack, but he didn't know how to react to the Pidgette and its abilities as a whole. It had plenty of attacks, a good number of enhancements, and had a higher evolution, which could make it harder for Naruto's other Pokegirls if he ever had to go against Ryo in a battle.

_'Just means that I need to train Naruko and Vicky as much as I train.'_ He figured as he saw Kakashi look at him and the rest of the genin.

"Will Sakura and Ami make it down to the arena." Naruto imagined a trail of sparks emitting between Sakura and Ami's gaze as the two hurried down the steps to the arena. Instead of hearing an annoying mouthful of taunts, both girls wordlessly released their Pokegirls. Sakura's Pokegirl of choice was Blossom, while Ami's choice was a light green Pokegirl with dark green spots. Her hair, as well as her eyes, were green, her bust was an odd F-cup, making her the largest busty girl that he knew of, and had a green bulb her back.

_'It kinda looks like an upside down garlic bulb.'_ Naruto thought as he scanned the unknown Pokegirl. Unlike Sakura's Rack, which was happily pecking at its own wings, Ami's Pokegirl was looking around with a frown on her face until it saw the few trees that were in the arena. '_And I'm going to assume that it's a Plant type, if its reactions to that tree is of importance.'_

"Hajime." Kakashi called out, though neither of the genin called out an order.

"You might as well give up." Ami smirked with a finger pointed at Sakura. "You've always needed someone to stick up for you, and there's no one here to help you against my-"

"Blossom, use Aerial Ace!" Blossom flew towards the Pokegirl with speed matched by Valkyria, something that shocked Naruto as the Rack slammed its wings onto Ami's Pokegirl's large chest.

"Lust Dust now Moku!"

"Use Aerial Ace to get away, and follow it with a Gust at that Pokegirl!" Blossom flew away in a burst of speed, turned around, and began flapping her wings at a fast pace, sending bursts of wind at the Pokegirl.

**"BEEP! Scan complete! Pokegirl is Boobisaur, the Busty Plant Pokegirl. She's a Plant/Poison Pokegirl who specializes in Lust Dust, can evolve into an Ivywhore normally, and has the enhancement of Solar Rejuvenation. Watch out for her vines; however, as they have four times the strength of a human male!"**

**'Heh, its like being back in Indigo all over again.'** Naruto didn't give the voice much thought as he watched the match with glee. Who knew that Sakura could order a Pokegirl with such confidence? The Boobisaur, due to the Gust, stopped its Lust Dust attack and ran to the left, lashing two vines towards Blossom. Both vines wrapped around Blossom's right wing, making its Gust attack stop in seconds.

"Moku, slam her down to the ground!" Ami shouted with a large smirk on her face as her Boobisaur tugged with all of her might to bring Blossom down.

"Rip those vines apart with Feather Shuriken!" Sakura's order came too late as Blossom was slammed onto the ground, earning a shout of pain from the collision. It wasn't surprising that Ami began to laugh at the Rack's pain, something that made Naruto mad at the girl, but didn't expect to see the Rack use Aerial Ace to slam into the Boobisaur, knocking the two onto the ground in a painful manner, and proceeded to dig its talons into the girl's stomach. The Boobisaur slammed its head to the ground, most likely due to the sudden wave of pain it felt, and stopped moving.

"YOU BITCH!" Ami stomped on the ground with a fierce glare focused solely on Sakura.

_'Sheesh, its hard to believe that there is someone in the village that glares at someone with more spite than the glares that I get, believe it.'_ Naruto thought, smiling a bit as he heard the mystery voice groan in annoyance. For some reason, no one liked it when he said believe it at the end of his sentences, and used it as a verbal weapon to get his prank victims to either lower their guard, or to get angry and make a mistake for him to exploit. It was Aoba who told Ami that her Boobisaur was unconscious and told her the two options she could do at the moment, though Naruto knew that Ami would continue with whatever her second Pokegirl was. It was then that he recalled the attack that Blossom was able to use that, by the information present in the Pokedex, couldn't of been done.

**'That's because she must of used a T2, which is the shortened version of Technique Training Machines. They're a subliminal ingraining recording method developed from using some of the same Lostech from Sukebe s Taming Machine that humans from the main world were able to find. They're used for teaching Pokegirls a single attack technique or skills that are not attained naturally by the Pokegirl, and are more for customization for battle strategy and for outside of battle, something that your teammate seems to understand gratefully. Maybe she is better than I once assumed.'** The voice explained as he watched Ami release a human from her Pokeball. He tried to see if there were any animal-like traits on her, but he couldn't spot a single tail or patch of fur on the girl. She stood at 5'6 with black hair that was styled similarly to Sasuke's hair, B-cup breasts, and the average shinobi clothing. The sight of a kunai holster on the girl's outer thighs did worry him, but the confused look on the unknown Pokegirl's face eased his worry. He noticed that Sakura didn't recall Blossom, and saw the confidence that was upon her face.

Sakura, to him, would hold a small part of his heart just for her, both as a crush and a teammate, but he knew that she had self-confidence issues. If he had to pin the blame on anyone, he would be stuck between Ami and Ino, since they constantly made fun of her forehead before Ino stood up for her. Their friendship would end once they tried to get Sasuke as their boyfriend, but their friendship didn't heal the self-confidence problem that he knew Sakura had with herself. Maybe it was because of that issue with herself that caused him to be so drawn to her, especially since she was more loud and active like he was when they were younger, but he knew that the Sakura standing on the arena floor wouldn't exist without those two girls, and he was thankful for what they did, even if he knew he shouldn't be thankful for things like that.

So, with that thought running through his mind, he carefully put down his Pokedex and took a deep breath. In a way, Naruto knew that he wasn't acting like the Uzumaki Naruto that his classmates were used to seeing, all of which was thanks to his rather unique way of learning of the Pokegirl situation in Konoha, and it made some of his classmates look at him differently than he was used to. He liked it to an extent, but the overall feeling he got from their stares were bothering him more than they should of. So, when he saw that Sakura was about to order Blossom to do something, he stood up and focused on her with the widest smile he could present.

"Way to go Sakura-chan! She only has one Pokegirl left, you can beat her, dattebayo!" Sakura turned to him and showed him a Sasuke-class smirk.

"Of course I can Naruto baka! She isn't anything compared to our team!" She shouted before focusing on her Pokedex, causing him to do the same. Naruto's Pokedex was still scanning the unknown Pokegirl, though the look on Ami's face showed that there might of been something special about this Pokegirl.

"Hajime!" Aoba declared, causing both kunoichi to look at one another's Pokegirls.

"Feather Shurken Blossom!"

"Pattern one with a Tackle!"

_'Pattern one?'_ Naruto thought as he watched the unknown Pokegirl run through a batch of the Feather Shuriken from an angle, avoiding any damage. This continued to happen, allowing the Pokegirl to get closer to Blossom before she could fly higher into the air, and tackled her to the ground. The moment Blossom's back met the ground, Ami's Pokegirl began her assault on the Rack, punching and kicking her chest and head, though this didn't mean that the Rack wasn't trying to get away from her opponent.

"Get the tip of your wings between your chest and use Gust Blossom!"

"Maneuver three!" Naruto's Pokedex began to beep as he watched Ami's Pokegirl pull out two kunai from her holsters and stabbed them into the Rack's wings, earning a loud, painful scream from the avian Pokegirl as she managed to get the Pokegirl off her with a Gust. With a push of a button, his Pokedex beep and spoke out the information on the new Pokegirl.

**"INGENUE, the Generalist Pokegirl, is an evolution of the Bunnygirl, and can easily become a Diva through normal training, or a Damsel by reaching orgasm. A Ingenue tends to be only twice as strong as most humans, though has a weakness for Fighting techniques, poisons, and domination. Though the Ingenue has plenty of attacks at its disposal, they're not suited for close combat, let alone any physical combat, hence why most of the breed are either evolved into one of their rarer evolutions, or are kept as store clerks."**

"That can't be." Naruto turned to Sasuke, who frowned at him. "If she is so bad at physical combat, then how was she able to effortlessly dodge the barrage of feathers, stay on top of Blossom, and continuously attack?" Another scream caused Naruto to see Blossom and the Ingenue on the ground, though the Rack seemed to be bleeding more than before.

_'She can't do much more in that state. Sakura, you better bring out Aomizu, or else you might cause some serious damage to Blossom at this rate.'_

"I'm swapping!" Sakura shouted with a look of concern as she recalled Blossom to her Pokeball. Naruto ignored the smack talk that Ami began to speak, since he knew from experience that she was never good at being creative, and focused on the sudden spike of chakra that came from his teammate. As soon as he found himself focused on it, the chakra spike disappeared; however, Sakura seemed more angered, determined, and deadly. "SHANNARO! You'll pay for that you pathetic shrimp! Aomizu, get up close with a Saw Punch!" The Skatey appeared out of its Pokeball and, as soon as its feet materialized, she sped off to the Ingenue with the exoskeleton covering her arms changing to serrated edges.

"Maneuver one!" The Ingenue pulled out a hand full of shuriken from the Pokegirl's pants pockets, a place that most shinobi would NEVER put them, and threw them. Aomizu ducked, rolling under another hand full of the shuriken, and got close enough to Ami's Pokegirl to perform an uppercut. The Ingenue, as if to prove the Pokedex wrong once more, lifted her right leg much higher than the normal person could, sending the Skatey high into the air.

"Water Spear!" Not even five feet above the Ingenue, Aomizu slashed the air in front of her, causing an instant Water Spear to slam into the Ingenue's back, forcing it to the ground. Now, Uzumaki Naruto didn't know much about elemental ninjutsu until about a month ago, and that was thanks to Anko-sensei giving him a scroll with a jutsu of each element, with the exception of raiton jutsu, but he was more than sure that no Pokegirl, especially one like the Skatey, could simply produce water from thin air. Not only that, but the angle of the water was just too off for it to be made at will.

"Come on, get up and attack her!" As Aomizu landed a few feet away from the Ingenue, said Pokegirl stood up and spun towards the Skatey. Once the Pokegirl was close enough, she lashed out with a quick kick to Aomizu's stomach, only to be intercepted by a kick from the Water/Bug type. A scream came from the Ingenue, though it was short lived thanks to Aomizu releasing a Bubblebeam at her face. The sudden attack made Ami's Pokegirl drop to the floor, only to kick Aomizu's ankle, making her stumble before she could use her Bubblebeam attack from a different angle.

"Flip, then Water Spear!" Sakura's order was the only thing that saved Aomizu from a kunai being lodged in her knee, allowing the Skatey to call upon more water from a puddle near the Ingenue and pulled it to the Pokegirl. The attack struck the girl faster than Ami could warn her Pokegirl, allowing for Aomizu to hurry forward and slam her knee into the girl's face, as well as land several punches to the back of the girl's head. A few minutes of this attack made Aoba call the match in Sakura's favor, declaring her the winner. Ami glared at Sakura, though she kept her mouth shut as both girls walked up to the stands.

"I knew you would pull through Sakura, dattebayo!" Surprisingly, Sakura leaned forward and hugged him, smiling as if she was a psychotic killer.

"Thanks Naruto! Do you mind telling me how you train your Pokegirls? I need some help, SHANNARO!"

"Uhh,"Naruto began, moving away from Sakura to get a good look at her face, "maybe we can work together during team meetings, alright?"

"ATTENTION DUELISTS! MY HAIR DEFIES GRAVITY!"

"KAKASHI! NONE OF THAT!"

"Che, fine. Ignore my attempt to lighten the mood. Anyway, it is time for the intermission. In the main lobby is a food stand that will be providing food, as long as you don't take large servings for yourself. THAT MEANS YOU NARUTO-KUN!"

"YOU TO CHOUJI!"

"SCREW YOU SENSEI!" Naruto and Chouji shouted, making the rest of the genin laugh at their expense. After they were told that they had an hour before they had to return to the stands, Naruto made his way for the lobby when he felt his stomach began to act up. As soon as he found the bathroom, he made his way to the nearest stall and went to his business, sighing as he heard the door for the bathroom close later than he expected.

_'Maybe the hinges haven't been oiled?'_ He thought as he cleaned himself up and flushed. With his pants firmly on his waist, he opened the stall door, only to jump into the air as he found himself face first with a chuunin. "Oh, sorry about that. You just scared the hell out of me. Excuse me-" If Naruto had paid more attention, he might of noticed that the chuunin looked too plain for a ninja. His hair was short, black, but seemed lackluster to any shine, his skin was a deathly pale, even worse than Sasuke's skin, and his eyes were crimson red, yet swirled with an emotion he couldn't recognize.

Unfortunately, since he was focused on what he was saying to the chuunin, he wasn't ready for the man to grab him by the right side of his head, slam his head into the door of the stall, and deliver a kick to the boy's chest. The sudden blows made him fall to the ground, allowing the chuunin to get on top of Naruto and placed a type of collar on his throat. Instantly, the moment the collar was placed on his neck, he felt his chakra, for lack of a better word, freeze inside of him.

**"And now, we've met face to face."** Naruto widened his eyes and began squirming. **"Aww, aren't you happy to meet me? We were having such a wonderful conversation during the matches that I couldn't wait til tonight to meet you. Oh wait!"** The chuunin looked down and frowned. **"Now I understand, bleh! This horrid disguise is currently lacking the exquisite beauty that only I can present. Don't worry Naruto..."** The chuunin's skin began to crack, flaking off as tendrils of dark chakra spiked from its body. The body grew to a devastating 8'5 with ankle length black hair with snow white highlights, arms that were longer than he knew they should of been, and a necklace around its neck.

As the rest of the clothes reformed, Naruto noticed that the necklace were miniature skulls with Roman Numerals on them. X, XVI, XX, III, and, most surprisingly, the symbol of infinity was on the skull in the middle of the necklace. After looking away from the creepy necklace, he realized that the person wore nothing but bones! Its dress was made of the arms of its victims, he would assume, with the spaces between each bone filled with fingers. The stockings were made of what he assumed were with bones from the legs, but the worst part of the outfit had to of been the hairband that rested itself on the person's head. It _looked_ like a flower, but the petals were patches of skin with the center of it being a bright blue eyeball.

The _flower_ was still dripping blood.

"Who the hell are you!" He yelled at the person. It leaned forward, showing him its huge bust that had spiked piercings lining around its cleavage as it lifted its left hand. The pale hand changed into a squirming mess of dark energy, making him widen his eyes as she slammed the thing on his crotch. His scream made the thing MOAN as it pressed its head to his neck, taking a hard bite of it. A moment later, it moaned louder as it pulled away, blood dripping from its mouth. The look of pleasure it had on its face looked horrifying, especially with its bloody fangs gleeming with joy at him.

**"...I'll be taking good care of you for the next hour. No one shall hear, nor shall they come to use this bathroom. So scream for me Naruto, your blood is most divine! So scream, SCREAM! Give me the energy I have been searching for, because we'll be having fun until I GET IT!"**

Despite being told this, Naruto screamed louder than ever before, breaching the hymen of screams of torture as he wanted someone, ANYONE to come to his rescue. Only, sadly, all he saw was the dark energy coming off the monster in front of him, swirling around them as he felt pain that he never felt in his entire life. As this pain took over his body, he felt his member harden from the dark energy sucking on it, making the monster holding him captive pause and pull at his member, nearly ripping it off.

**"Your precum is so delicious. I'll be draining you dry, Naruto-kun. Now, let the feast begin!"**

-Author's Note-

Sorry about the long wait, I have been really busy with this new job, so things have been going slow in the writing department. Still, I was glad to get this chapter finally fucking DONE! You have no idea how long this thing has been nearly done, just waiting to be put onto the internt to be read by you readers. Sad really, but hopefully the quality and quanity of this chapter will make up for the slow update.

Anyhow, the only thing I want to point out in this chapter is that there will be OC genin teams, mainly since I was kinda ticked at the canon Naruto (pre time skip) when it forced nearly a full classroom of civilian genin to be placed back in the academy. You mean to tell me that, out of potentially twelve teams, only three were allowed to pass? I call Bull-Cocky on that! Anyway, Aoba's team is one of the civilian teams, despite her having two 'clan' members on it, though they too are OC. Well, the Kedouin IS a clan in Konoha, though only in the anime version of Naruto.

What can I say? I believe that some clans in the anime could, no, should of been in the manga. However, that is a rant for another day, and I don't feel like boring people to death with it. So, with that said, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I thank Hi, an anonomys reviewer, for their suggestion, Dragoon109 for the informative discussion, and MorphineMonkey for their reviews.

Review, tell me what you like, don't like, any mistakes you see, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon.

Until next time everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you, one and all, for your wonderful reviews, as they continue to make my day! Normally, I'd do any summarizing or review answering at the end of the chapter; however, I decided to put it at the beginning, though I have no idea why, truth be told.

**Napping Sleepy Kitty**, the main reason as to why she hasn't is due to how they've been separated from each other ever since the genin became apart of the Ninja Project. The other reason is due to her Pokegirls. Her Ravage acts more like a child, and her Domina is, well, dominating!

**Silver Frostwolf**, let me tell ya, I have some good plans for the mystery Pokegirl and her role in everything that this story is. Sadly, it isn't a new Pokegirl, though she is a rather rare catch amongst most stories.

**ZeroLink21 and Yukicrewger2**, it is something special, isn't it? It'll be making several comebacks, so keep your eyes out!

**The living death**, please, don't become an angry you! I don't wanna die! Joking aside, thanks for the review, and I hope to see more reviews like yours. They're hilarious!

**Sori-Akuma no Musei**, if it helps, think of this mystery girl as a less hyper, more seductive Rushina with a thing for being in control. Glad to see another Start of a Unique Journey fan reading this, as it makes me smile.

**Psudocode Samurai**, well, you're about to find out what has happened after the unfortunate experience.

As usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or anything between the two. This is for my own enjoyment, the enjoyment of the readers of the world, and to let my creative side out of its closet every once and a while.

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental thought.'_

**"Kyuubi/Other."**

**"Wicked James Bond Device!"**

_"The dreaded Flashback..."_

-Chapter 9-

_'Ugh,'_ Naruto thought as he slowly opened his eyes, _'What the hell happened to me?'_ As he focused his eyes to the world around him, he saw the door to the stall nearly falling off its hinges, though he heard rumors of the poor condition many bath stalls in Konoha, and noticed that there was blood stains on the door. When he tried to stand up, Naruto's body sent a jolt of pain throughout his nerves, making him grab his shoulders, which hurt the most.

Then, he felt an odd sensation stick against his hands.

"I, is this _my_ blood?" He quietly asked himself as he pulled his hands away, looking at his red stained flesh. He took off his shirt, looking at the sliced remains of his shirt before looking at his body. The wounds he had, as evident by his torn shirt, were healed, but the areas where he was injured were sore, a feeling that Naruto rarely felt in his life. He noticed that there were claw marks on his pants, but there were no injuries, or any traces of blood on them. Then, as he stood up and began to turn towards the wall, he caught site of a flower on the toilet seat, and widened his eyes at the sight of it.

**_"...I'll be taking good care of you for the next hour. No one shall hear, nor shall they come to use this bathroom. So scream for me Naruto, your blood is most divine! So scream, SCREAM! Give me the energy I have been searching for, because we'll be having fun until I GET IT!"_**

"IT WAS REAL!" He shouted, picking the flower up, wincing as he realized, too late of course, that the stem was some type of wire with spikes on it. When he was about to drop the abomination of a flower, he heard the door to the bathroom open, and carefully pulled out a kunai from his pouch. When he did this, he realized that his kunai and shuriken were scattered on the floor, forcing him to be more careful as he waited for the shadow of the individual to come closer to the stall. _'NOW!'_ Naruto lunged from the stall, grabbing the person by their neck and brought the kunai to their throat.

Only for a kunai to be pressed against his throat.

"Maa, Naruto-kun, you shouldn't be randomly attacking your sensei, especially if they've been trying to find you for the past hour and a half." With a cloud of smoke erupting in front of him, Naruto slowly turned to see Kakashi with a serious look in his visible eye. "What happened to you? Got a little frisky with one of your Pokegirls during the break Naruto?"

"N, no sensei. I was attacked by some type of transforming freak and was at their mercy for, wait, you've been trying to find me for an HOUR AND A HALF!"

"Yep." Kakashi nodded, leaning back to glance at the stall Naruto just popped out from. A whistle escaped his sensei's lips, making Naruto look at the floor. "Wow, someone really raped you good Naruto, not that it is a good thing, BUT, at least you weren't killed Naruto."

"She'll be back sensei!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the man by his arms. "She needed energy, MY energy, for something, and I'm sure she'll be coming back for me!" Naruto, normally, wouldn't be so desperate for the aid of anyone. Hell, he was an orphan relying on his pranks, speed, and the fruits and vegetables grown in the wilderness to survive for a majority of his life, but even he knew that whatever attacked him was too much for him to fight against, especially if it was a Pokegirl.

"Are you sure." Naruto nodded, sighing as he let go of Kakashi and went into the stall to pick up his kunai and shuriken off the floor. "If I take you away from the arena, you'll loose the match against Hinata. So, I ask again, are you _sure_ that you need to leave Naruto?" That made Naruto pause, and rethink his situation.

On one hand, he was in pain, hadn't eaten, and was in a serious need of new clothes. If he went straight home, he would have to have his Pokegirls, who would be more than ready to protect him in case of an emergency, could keep an eye out for his attacker while he slept. This would allow him to heal faster, get some actual food in his stomach, and rethink everything that happened to him in the bathroom.

On the other hand, he was sure that Kakashi could get him a quick outfit to wear, and some food for him to go up against Hinata in a Pokegirl battle. Hinata's Pokegirls, a Domina and a Ravage, wouldn't be too much trouble for Vicky, but Naruko was another story. She was currently able to throw two kunai at the same time without tripping over her own feet, a feat all on its own, except the Ravage was too quick for a single line of kunai to hit it, a fact he learned from his battle with the feral Ravage. Then there was the Domina, who had a longer range thanks to its skill with whips.

_'Its not as if many people have high expectations for me anyway.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at Kakashi. "I'm sure sensei. I just want to go home." Kakashi smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's head.

"That's good..." Naruto, who tended to be the victim of Kakashi's hair ruffling, felt odd at feeling Kakashi's fingers curl, as if to grab something. **"Because you'll be entering me now!"** With no warning, Naruto found himself being swallowed by a black mass, turning his head, only to see the monster woman's seductive smirk as it bit into his skull, causing him to scream.

"GET AWAY!" Naruto shot up, went for his kunai pouch, and was prepared to throw a kunai, only to find out that it wasn't on his leg anymore. Another thing he realized was that, unlike a moment ago, he was in a hospital room with his teammates and sensei standing in a stance. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be surprised, leaving Kakashi as the only ninja of the three to have a stern look on his face. "Am I in the hospital?" After a few moments of silence, Kakashi shifted out of his stance and nodded.

"Yes. After the hour passed, we gave an extended time limit for you to show up with the others, only for a strange chakra to suddenly emit from the bathroom I found you in. Whoever attacked you didn't do anything permanent to you, with the exception of a little scarring around the neck, and your little johnny being out of use for about a week. Do you know what attacked you Naruto?" Naruto shook his head, wincing as he recalled the sensation he felt as whatever it was attacked him. He felt so much pain, much more than what the kage bunshins made him feel after they dispersed, and each new memory only intensified the pain he felt.

"Wha, what did it look like Naruto?" Naruto looked at Sakura, whose eyes seemed to be looking off at something else. When he glanced at where she was focused on, he saw that there was nothing but the wall, making him wonder if she was spacing out. For some odd reason, Naruto didn't like that particular expression on her face. It didn't hold the usual Sakura charm she held, making her seem more normal, dull, and, for some odd reason, human, rather than the majestic girl he saw her as before the Ninja Project.

"It, no, she was nothing like I'd ever picture living outside of a horror film." Naruto said, looking down at the bed sheets and grabbed them. "She was a freak, an abomination, a monster that-"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto stopped talking and turned to see Sarutobi, who was carrying several bento boxes, with a blond haired man in a lab coat walk into the room. "Stay calm Naruto-kun, you need your rest, and to eat up. You've been asleep for the past seven hours my boy. Kakashi, you and the rest of your team are dismissed for the day. I'll call you in the morning to inform you of anything else."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The three ninja stated, giving Naruto a few farewells before they left the room. Naruto looked at Sarutobi, hoping that the old man wasn't going to do what he normally did whenever something happened to him.

"Naruto, you remember Yamanaka Inoichi, correct?"

Damn, he HATED the Shintenshin no Jutsu that the Yamanka clan was known for.

* * *

><p>He hated, hated, HATED the Yamanka clan! The whole time that Inoichi was inside of his mind, Naruto bit his bottom lip as the man replayed the incident inside his mind. As usual, it made his body act out in pain as he felt what the thing did to him, and remembered EVERY LITTLE DETAIL it did to him. It was a miracle from Kami herself that he didn't punch the Yamanka as soon as the man gave him control of his body.<p>

The only good thing about the experience was that he got to eat ramen from Ichiraku Ramen, which was one of his favorite places to eat at. The ramen was hot and fresh, making the deliciousness of the ramen more bountiful than usual. He also learned about how the 'flower' of the unknown attacker was made up of flesh of multiple ninjas who were recently found unconscious around the village, which forced Jiji to put him in a protected room in the hospital. This protected part of the hospital, apparently, was guarded by chuunin level ninja, and had multiple Anbu ninja constantly watching the hospital from outside posts that were, for obvious reasons, hidden from the civilian eye.

Sadly, since he had to stay in the hospital for a few days, it meant that he wasn't allowed to go on any missions during his stay, train, or tame his Pokegirls, who were currently in their Pokeballs on the table next to him. If there was one thing that Naruto hated about the hospital, it would be their food, which tasted as bland as the paint job in his room. Either way, he was happy that he could release his Pokegirls from their Pokeballs, considering he was in a sector of the hospital meant for tamers only, and got done eating with his three girls a few minutes ago.

"I'm so sorry that you're stuck in the hospital master!" Naruko gave him a kiss on the cheek as he finished his glass of water. Valkyria sat on the chair that was next to the counter, leaving Vicky as the other Pokegirl that sat on the bed with Naruko. Though, unlike the Bunygirl, the Witch was kind enough to sit next to his legs, rubbing it every once and a while.

"Its fine Naruko. I've been meaning to rest up a bit from all of the training my team and I do anyway." Naruto forced out a laugh, smiling as Naruko giggled at him.

"This doesn't make any sense." Naruto turned to Vicky, who had his Pokedex on her lap. If it wasn't for the fact that he had done something similar to Jiji and Iruka-sensei in the past, he would of been more surprised at how she managed to get his Pokedex from his pocket. "I've entered all of the information you were able to tell me about that thing and, while I'm more than sure it was a Pokegirl, nothing is coming up about her. I'm so pissed, yet excited to see who this is!"

"You shouldn't be." Naruko and Valkyria said at the same time. Three seconds later, the two Pokegirls looked at each other with a different expression. Naruko looked as if she heard the funniest joke of all time, while Valkyria looked as if she had heard the WORST joke of the century.

"You shouldn't be, because we'll be here to protect him." Valkyria quickly said, glaring at Naruko, who smiled at her. "Also, what good would going through the Pokedex do if all we're going by is a description of a Pokegirl who is a metamorph?"

"But that's WHY I'm looking through the Pokedex!" Vicky shouted, widening her eyes as she focused on the GunValkyrie. "There aren't that many Pokegirls that are currently known who CAN physically change their body, especially into an energy substance that master described. I'm more than sure that I can find out who this Pokegirl is soon!"

"GIRLS!" Naruto, as well as Valkyria and Vicky, turned to Naruko, who had mysteriously obtained two separate pillows. "We will not be having this discussion while our master is healing. **NOW BE QUIET!**" As if to support Naruko's order, the lights in his room suddenly turned off, causing Naruto himself to jump in shock. It was only after the complaints of lights being shut off in the OTHER rooms of the hospital did he begin to think that maybe, just MAYBE, it wasn't Kami's sarcastic side coming to help Naruko.

"Valkyria," Naruto whispered, "can you scan the hospital and see if this was just a fuse being blown or generator running out of fuel?" The GunValkyrie nodded and placed her hands on the walls. Suddenly, her eyes began to glow as a ghost-like image of the hospital appeared in front of her. As time passed, the hospital began to become more detailed, certain glowing dots were moving in the hallways, and then, as soon as the lowest part of the hospital began to develop its own details, the wall Valkyria touched caught fire.

"I got this! Aqua!" A burst of water, which reminded him of the Water Gun attack, came from the gem on Vicky's staff and struck the raging fire, quelling its rampage with ease. After Vicky used a fire spell to dry the water, a factor that Naruto didn't understand, considering it was _fire_ that caused the problem in the first place, she turned to Valkyria and frowned at her. "Jeez, did you forget that the technology in this village isn't like that of our world? These wooden walls can't handle a scan as fast as yours!"

"I did nothing of the sort you pathetic Witch." The dull, restrained hateful tone on Valkyria's voice seemed to make Vicky more angry than before. "That fire started below my hands, at the edge of the table legs, particularly to the legs on the left side, and began a few floors below us. This means that _someone_ knew what I was doing, and tried to stop me from completing it."

"You mean to tell me that someone is invading the hospital?" Naruto interrupted, getting a nod from Valkyria.

"From what my scans were able to get..." The lowest part of the hospital model, most likely the basement, suddenly became the only thing on the screen, showing a hand full of still dots. "Two of them were Magic types, and the rest were Dark type Pokegirls. What is odd is that, out of the two Magic types, one of them is part Psychic, and the other is part Ghost." Naruto glanced at Vicky, who was messing with his Pokedex once more, and smiled at Naruko, who looked as if she was going to faint in fear.

"Even with the added information, there are too many Dark types to go through, sixteen possibilities for the Magic/Psychic combination, and seven possibilities for the Magic/Ghost combination. I'll need a few minutes to-" The door opened, causing Naruto and his Pokegirls to turn to it, and saw a Kunoichi smiling at them. Naruko was the only one who smiled and waved at the girl, as he and the others gave her a curious stare. "Excuse me, but this is a private room, and-" Before the Witch could finish, the Kunoichi dashed into the room, avoiding Naruko tripping over herself, and jumped towards him.

"Crap!" Naruto rolled off the bed, making a loud 'thump' noise as he saw something slam into the Kunoichi. He noticed that the thing that slammed into the Kunoichi was one of Valkyria's hovering arms, revealing that she was in her Omega form, though he also noticed that the Kunoichi was also unconscious. Vicky already had her staff pointed at the window, while Naruko was shivering with widened eyes. "Kami, am I just meant to get abused today?" Naruto mumbled as he noticed various dots on Valkyria's map got brighter, changing various colors until they began to hurry towards the elevators.

"More are coming." Valkyria stated, earning a glance from him.

"What do you mean?"

"She was being manipulated by a type of mind magic." Vicky answered, making him focus on her. "During my training at the Magician's Circle on our world, there are only a few types of magics that can actually force someone to attack like that Kunoichi did. Whoever is in the basement is controlling them, and they're either really strong in their magic, or are a very rare Pokegirl who can do such a high level manipulation so carelessly."

"That is where you are wrong." Valkyria shook her head. "Her movements weren't as fluid as the Kunoichi that are trained here are, nor did she truly implement any of her breed's attacks, showing that its stressing the manipulator and-"

"This isn't the time to be arguing you two!" Naruko shouted, making both Pokegirls shut up as the Bunnygirl closed the door. "She works in the hospital, right master?" Naruto went over to the unconscious Kunoichi and noticed the headband that was placed across her left arm.

"Yea, she is one of us, which means that we're fighting against our own, and the environment we're fighting in isn't one we can go all out. Dammit!" Naruto pulled out his Pokedex, scrolling through the features to call the Hokage, when the screen went dead. The lights, air conditioning, and, from the gasps and shouts from the other patients in the hospital, various medical equipment shut off as well. "Hey, what gives?"

"This isn't a normal power outage Naruto-sama. Only a normal one would-" Valkyria widened her eyes and turned towards the window. "Vicky, use one of your Bolt attacls, and send it outside the window." The Witch gave her an odd stare.

"You want me to hit air?"

"I need to see something, and I have a feeling my bullets will do more harm than good." With a nod, Valkyria returned to her civilian form and opened the window for the Witch. Seeing this, Vicky swung her staff forward and shouted Mana Bolt. A small, yet quick burst of energy launched itself from the gem on her staff out of the building. As it reached towards one of the Anbu guard towers, it struck some type of barrier, making the area it struck glimmer with energy before turning invisible. To Naruto, the sight of it reminded him of Vicky's Barrier, but he was sure it didn't absorb energy attacks, though he was shocked at how large the barrier covering the hospital must of been. "As I suspected. We need to leave, now."

**"SCREEECHHH!"** Naruto was about to poke his head out of the window, only for Valkyria to throw him beside Naruko, earning him a headbutt to the wall. Right as he was about to turn around, the door opened, revealing another Kunoichi, and kicked her in the stomach. The Kunoichi didn't even gasp as she fell over towards Naruko, who grabbed a kunai and hit the Kunoichi with the blunt part of the weapon, knocking the manipulated girl out. Another loud screech made him look at the window, only to see Vicky grunting as she held up a Barrier that was being bumped into by multiple thin, dark green Pokegirls that had bat-like wings and had large ears.

"Eight Zubutts, it means that there is a Golbutt controlling them as well. This is not good for us Naruto-sama!"

"Stop talking and help us out here Valkyria!"

"Everything that would be helpful to us can only be done in my armored form, which is too bulky for this room alone, and I can't use my guns, unless you want me to shoot the poor human next door!" Valkyria shouted at Vicky, who glared at her before swinging her staff.

"MOVE!" The Barrier expanded outwards, forcing the Zubutts out of the window they came through, though Vicky's Barrier had, unfortunately, broke the wall surrounding the window as well. "Time to leave!" With a nod from his three Pokegirls, the group hurried out of the room, Vicky, due to her being the last one to leave, closed the door and pushed a table in front of it. As he was about to ask her what she was doing, she mumbled something, forcing the table to become a board of wood that was nailed across the door. "God, I love JKR."

"Who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Bekkou, a block faced chuunin who, if he remembered correctly, was one of the ninjas who tried to find him the night he stole the forbidden scroll. He hadn't seen the man much after that day, but before it, he saw the man actively patrolling the markets, making sure that no one was pick pocketing the civilians.

"Hai, Bekkou-san?" Naruto, in the usual case, wasn't surprised to see a Pokebelt on the man's waist, nor was he surprised to see a few splashes of blood decorating the man's chuunin jacket. However, He was surprised to see a Doggirl, much like the one Kiba once owned, right behind him with several bandages wrapping her arms and inner thighs.

"I take it the infiltrators have tried to attack you from your hospital room as well?" Naruto could only nod, and glanced at the door that was being attacked by Zubutts on the other side. "Come, we set up a safe room on the other side of the hallway, and it doesn't have a window eit-" The Doggirl widened her eyes and pushed him and Bekkou out of the way, right as the door finally gave way to, much to his surprise, suddenly caught fire, allowing some of the Zubutts to enter the hallway. Instantly, Naruko threw five of kunai at the ferals, killing two with a kunai to the throat, while the rest harmlessly passed the ferals. Thanks to Naruko's distraction, Bekkou's Doggirl began to fight against the three Zubutts that remained, breaking one of the Zubutt's nose with ease before taking a bite to her extended arm.

"Mana Bolt!"

"REFLECT!" Instantly, Vicky's attack was met by a flat sheet of energy, though, unlike the barrier that surrounded the hospital, forced the energy attack right at Vicky, who barely avoided her own attack. Oddly enough, the remaining Zubutts, the two that weren't dead moved away from the door, the one who had a broken nose limped away, and two more stepped out of the room, followed by a Pokegirl he didn't recognize.

The Pokegirl reminded him of Blaze in many ways. He could tell, by the short, bright red fur that covered her body, as well as the fact that she didn't wince when she stepped on the burning remains of the door, that she was a Fire type Pokegirl, a fact that Naruto was truly not liking at the moment. She was at least 5'9, maybe 5'11 at most, with long, bright gold hair, a high D-cup, and a long pair of legs. Her wings, unlike the Zubutts around her, were separated from her body, reaching several inches above her, hinting that they were much larger than her body. At the very least, she couldn't fly around in the room to attack them, and would have to resort to physical, or elemental means to kill them. Then, only by the burning door the feral stood on, did he see her right arm glow similarly to the mirror that reflected...Vicky's...attack...

_'Oh fuck.'_

"Oh, am I ever the lucky one!" The feral clapped her hands as she focused on him. "I can't believe I would be the lucky one to get a crack at the stallion that pleased mistress in so many ways!" Bekkou's Doggirl suddenly jumped towards the unknown feral with her hands extended, only for the Pokegirl's wings to slap her into a wall.

"Mari!" Bekkou appeared beside her, or at least, a few steps near her, as a small barrier appeared around the unconscious Pokegirl's form.

"Pay attention to me, human." The feral stated in a cold tone, which was opposite to the positively cheery tone she had moments ago, as she turned towards him. "Or else I'll channel the smoke the fire is producing into the barrier to suffocate her!" Naruto felt Valkyria change into her Omega form, and ducked as one of her hovering limbs slammed into the feral, forcing her and her Zubutts to the other side of the hall.

The very same side of the hall that Bekkou had said was a safe zone.

"Vicky, break that barrier! Omega, bring your other limb back and be prepared for a shoot out. Naruko, I'm going to be henging kage bunshins into kunai, so don't be wasteful and take out those Zubutts!" Naruto was glad he got those orders out, since as soon as he stopped talking, the unknown Pokegirl encased herself in a firey aura, catching her remaining Zubutt allies on fire in the process, and launched several small fireballs towards them.

"NO ONE, and I mean _NO ONE_ interrupts me, the Foxglove of my coven! You shall pay for that human, with your **BLOOD!**" The newly dubbed Foxglove flew towards them, surprisingly gliding towards them with bird-shaped fireballs swarming towards them. Omega began shooting at the Foxglove, forcing the feral to perform several loop-de-loops to avoid the bullets, though this did nothing against her bird fireballs.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" A wall of water appeared before them, blocking the onslaught of fire birds from reaching them, at the cost of making the room filled with steam. Naruto glanced at Bekkou, who stood up with a second Pokeball in his left hand. He released a Squirtitty, though she was taller than the one Ryo owned, with lighter skin, and glanced at him. "Naruto, as your superior at the moment, I can handle the Foxglove, but you need to get past her and go down the next hall to reach the safe zone. From there-" Bekkou took a hold of his Squirtitty's shoulder and replaced himself with a chunk of the wall, allowing Naruto to see it being pelted by kunai. That alone made him look at the source, which was a trio of smiling Kunoichi walking towards them.

"Master, I need clones, NOW!" Naruto turned towards his Bunnygirl, and watched as she ducked under one of Omega's hovering limbs, which forced two Kunoichis away from them. Nodding, Naruto created ten clones, forced them to henge into kunai, and watched as she jumped next to three of them. With speed that was hard earned, she managed to force one of the Kunoichis to barricade themselves into a room, leaving the other to be knocked unconscious by Bekkou. A shout from his left made him jump away from a bird-shaped fireball, as well as revealed that Bekkou's Squirtitty was helping Omega force the Foxglove backed into a corner, leaving him, Naruko, and Bekkou, when he decided to, to fend off against the manipulated Kunoichi that protected the hospital, as well as give Vicky time to break the unique barrier that kept Mari confined.

"I think I'm going to need more clones."

-Author's Notes-

Not much to say about this chapter, except that I didn't want to make a huge brick of a chapter this time around. Instead, I figured a short slice would be much more interesting, as well as a quick way to show that I am updating my stories. Either way, I'm glad to get this chapter out to the readers!

Bekkou is an actual Naruto character, as he is one of the chuunin who are forced to hunt for him when he steals the forbidden scroll. What can I say? Even the uncared small time characters need a bit of spot light as well.

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Long time no see everyone! I know its been a long while since I updated my Pokegirl crosses, but my computers are in need of some serious updates, so I'm trying to get this out as quickly as possible for your enjoyment. I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or whatever anime, manga, video games, and other references I make in this story.

"Normal talking."

_'Mental Thought.'_

**"Kyuubi/other."**

**"Wicked Device."**

_"Flashbacks/Dreams."_

-Chapter 10-

Naruto wasn't a dancer, but he couldn't help but to be apart of the deadly metal dance, hoping to avoid every single kunai and shuriken that was thrown towards him and Naruko. Bekkou was helping his Squirtitty take down the Foxglove, though they were only succeeding in angering the fire bat, leaving Valkyria to do very little as Vicky continued to work on the barrier that kept Mari from helping with the battle.

"I got another one!" Naruko suddenly shouted, causing him to look up to see a Kunoichi fall to the hospital floor. It was unfortunate that they were forced to knock out the Kunoichi rather than simply kill them, but it wasn't that simple as Naruto would of liked, since they were being manipulated by an unknown Pokegirl in the basement of the hospital. Their original plan was to knock out the enemy Kunoichi and defeat whoever was causing this mess, then the Zubutts came and the Foxglove that was in command engaged them in combat. The only beneficial factor was Bekkou himself, since he is a Chuunin rank ninja, and has access to Suiton jutsu that was effective to stopping the Foxglove's fire attacks instantly, and if he wasn't putting out the Suiton jutsu, then his Squirtitty would be using its water attacks to force the Foxglove back.

Unfortunately, fire attacks was only one of the three main attack types she could use.

"Multi-Thunder!" Three rows of thunder bolts pierced the wall of water that Bekkou raised, nearly electrocuting him in the process as he replaced himself with another chunk of wall. Due to the large chunk of wall exploding from the thunder bolts, small, fireballs shot all over the place, quickly lighting the hallway on fire. The small fire detecting seals Naruto was forced to remember during his time in the academy began to glow and tried to suck in the fire like a vacuum. However, this seemed to spread the fire further down the hallways, causing Naruto and his Pokegirls to regroup in the middle of the hallway.

"This is insane!" Naruko threw another kunai at a Kunoichi, though she dodged it. That dodge allowed Valkyria to slam her and the second Kunoichi behind her to the wall behind them, raised her left arm to another Kunoichi that was coming towards her and send her enlarged limb flying.

"The seals aren't supposed to do this! They're supposed to release water to put out the fires, not suck it all up to a single area like a tornado!" Naruto looked at the kanji, though he couldn't get a clear visual of the complete thing, and noticed the kanji for wind storm was written in the place of water. Just how long was this take over planned was the question on his mind, but he couldn't think of it any further as he heard Bekkou and his Squirtitty scream. Naruto threw three shadow cloned kunais at the Foxglove and watched as one of them were able to nick her cheek, transform back into a copy of him, and slammed her to the floor. He heard Vicky shout something from her positon but couldn't hear her over the screaming from below them.

Wait, how could he hear the screaming so clearly?

"Leader-sama, look!" Naruto followed Valkyria's finger and noticed the growing hole of fire a few steps away from the designated room Bekkou told him to get to. A short, naked black girl with pointy ears and curled hair hovered above the hole, glaring at him and his harem before appearing next to the Foxglove. She looked at his clone and suddenly covered it in fire, causing it to scream before it dispersed, forcing him to jolt from the memories he gained from it.

"You've taken too long with this operation to claim the energy source." The Pokegirl waved her hand, making the Foxglove hover above her with a painful look on her face. "Yes, before you speak, I know that the source has backup, but even they should of been easy for you, especially the **human** he has with him." As if to show how much she hated humans, a sudden spark of electricity was launched at Bekkou faster than he could dodge, making him scream from the pain. The Squirtitty couldn't do anything since he was covered in electricity, which would most likely make her body enter a seizure state, and sent a powerful Water Gun at the unknown Pokegirl.

"Amplify." Naruto heard Vicky say, increasing the power of the Water Gun and watched as it forced the unknown Pokegirl, and due to magical effect the Foxglove, through the wall of the hospital. Bekkou's Doggirl was finally released from the barrier, most likely due to both magic Pokegirls being launched away from the Foxglove's controling range, and went over to her master. All in all, with the exception for the various bloody nicks to his shoulders, they handled everything rather well.

"The Kunoichi are still coming!" Valkyria's voice broke him from his thoughts and made him look around the other two hallways. There were six Kunoichi, three per hallway, walking towards them with a forced grin upon their faces. They each had an odd sphere in their hands, reminding him of a wad of paper bombs, and plucked something off them. The moment he heard the sizzle, he quickly created a clone and recalled his harem, had the clone recall Bekkou's Pokegirls, and ran for the safe room on the other side of the hallway. If he hadn't done that, then he, Bekkou, and their Pokegirls would of been taken down by the twelve small spheres that explodes, destroying most of the rooms on the floor. In the room he ran in were a few generic medic-nins, three more Chuunin that he didn't recognize, and a silver haired ninja wearing matching purple pants and vest, a white shirt, and had a pair of circular glasses.

"Bekkou-san!" One of the medic-nins leaned over him and started healing the man with their unique green chakra. Naruto moved away from him and noticed that the walls around them had a complex array of seals that were glowing rather brightly.

"Naruto-san, what is happening out there? Bekkou-san ran out there and told us to open the door when we sensed his chakra and its nearly diminished!" Naruto glanced at the silver haired ninja that called out to him and felt an odd feeling stir in his stomach. The problem with the stirring was that he didn't know WHY he felt it, making him wary of the teen.

"A horde of Zubutt, Kunoichi, and a Foxglove attacked us, and we nearly defeated them too, if it wasn't for an unknown Pokegirl appearing and hurting Bekkou, taking the chance to escape with the Foxglove. The Kunoichi are still attacking for reasons my harem is unsure of, though we know the source of the problem is coming from the basement of the hospital." Naruto glanced around the room once more and noticed there seemed to be an additional seal above them, though it had a faint glow, unlike the others. What was this seal's purpose, he wondered, but decided to focus back to the task at hand.

"The basement? Well, that does make sense." Naruto glared at the silver haired ninja, earning a sweat drop out of him. "Now hold on a moment, don't stare at me as if I'm an enemy now!"

"We never considered you an enemy." Valkyria stated in a dangerously low tone, earning a nod from Vicky.

"Now, over the past week we've had some repair-nins go down to the basement to fix various electrical and ventilation issues we've been having for the past month, so I find it oddly perfect timing that this happens the same day their work here is done. See where I'm getting at?"

"But don't the ninjas at this hospital have the skills to sense the chakra of people that come into this building, let alone have ways to dispel illusions and to check upon whatever abnormal technology is brought in?" Vicky asked the ninja, earning her a few odd stares from the others. "Its the truth, if this honestly happened with a lack of care, then this shows how lax the security in this place is, and its time that the security protocol is updated to more suitable standards." One of the medic-nins stood up and walked towards the Witch with a frown on his face.

"What did you say bitch!"

"Enough!" A few of the medic-nins replied at once, making the two look at each other before glaring at those who spoke up. It was a good thing they did too, or else he would of, and nothing good came from an angry Naruto.

"So what do we have to do to get to the basement you guys?" Naruto asked. "I don't think we'll be able to get out through the front door, so to speak, with all of those Kunoichis waiting to kill us one by one. So any ideas?" One of the medic-nins in the corner nodded, causing him to point to him. "Well?"

"We can do this!" The man punched the ground, causing the floor to break apart and made them fall into a large resting facility. Naruto would of enjoyed some warning, considering he was under most of his fallen Pokegirls, but, since he fell on his back, allowed him to see the floor was reconstructing itself. "That is one of the Shodaime's unique self sustaining techniques for this hospital, allowing it to heal itself upon a special solar powered and excess chakra seal fused with his Mokuton wood. Its because of it that most cases, such as you Uzumaki, who just LOVES to prank the hospital allows us to not charge you with the thousands of fines that you truly do deserve."

"That, and you have to thank Jiji too." Naruko giggled at his words, brightening up his serious mood for a second.

"Wait, that reminds me." Naruto walked towards the door of the empty resting room and noticed that there weren't any Kunoichi on the floor. "How many times can you do that before the enemy catches up on that plan?" The ninja looked up and pointed at their healing exit.

"Considering how slow the regeneration is taking, I'd like to say about three, five minutes tops." THAT was slow to them? Then again, this was a hospital, and doctors and nurses needed every second provided for their emergency cases. So, with that in mind, he supposed a few minutes was more than enough time to wait, especially with the other medic-nins healing Bekkou as much as they could. Naruto made several kage bunshins and had them stay near the door and windows in case Zubutt or Kunoichi tried to attack them once again, and took the chance to replenish whatever chakra he could by relaxing. He noticed that Valkyria and Naruko were the least injured, with their arms being covered in small nicks from the onslaught of kunai and Zubutt. Vicky, on the other hand, seemed the most drained, most likely due to trying her hardest with breaking apart the barrier around the Doggirl, and had several burns on her hands that were being tended by the silver haired medic-nin.

Three minutes past and the floor wasn't complete, which worried Naruto about the progress of the regeneration. Was it possible that the floor was being stabbed at by the Kunoichi or something else, preventing the regeneration from taking full effect?" Two more minutes passed and the floor glowed for a split second, signaling that something had happened, hopefully for the better. When the silver haired medic-nin informed them that the floor was now complete, a small burst of chakra came from the door, sending small shards of the door flying at their direction. A small wall of wind sent the shards the other direction, but it didn't stop the two Kunoichi that walked in from launching two compressed spikes of hardened rock at them, sadly taking out one of the medic-nins with them.

"Valkyria, force them out with your arms!" Naruto ordered, happy to see the GunValkyrie responding seconds after his command. He was rewarded with the sight of two hovering gauntlets punching the two possessed Pokegirls out of the room via window, possibly killing them at the same time, but he would much rather have them out of the way than continuously be pounding at them with everything they had. "Does anyone know Doton jutsu to block the windows and door?" One of the medic-nins named Gin responded, though he went on to say that by using the jutsu, it would take up the Doton components from the hospital, making the regeneration of the floor take longer than before, a risk that Naruto didn't want to deal with. Sadly, they didn't have a choice, which ended up with the room now looking like a cave one would see in a horror film, filled with stalagmites and stalactites that would make even the most balanced ninja have trouble with landing on top of the spike covered stone.

"Be ready!" The medic-nin from before shouted before the floor collasped, allowing them to land on the main floor this time around. As much as Naruto wanted to be happy about this development, he didn't like the fact that they were now face to face with a very, VERY dangerous looking Pokegirl that seemed like she was in need of a serious tan. She was of average height, possibly 5'6 to 5'9, with short black hair, extended finger nails that would make various katanas jealous of both their length and the sharpness of their points, and wore a rather revealing blood stained dress. Her bat-like wings also added to the dangerous Pokegirl's deranged looks, though her eyes showed curiousity when they focused onto him.

"I recognize you!" The girl suddenly spoke with a grin. "You're Uzumaki Naruto, the queen's new favorite! She'll reward me handsomely if I catch you. Come my servants!" In an instant, six Kunoichi appeared with a pained expression on their faces, causing Naruto to worry about their well being.

"FLARE!" Vicky was suddenly shrouded by a bright, pulsing hot glow, earning the screams of the unknown Pokegirl before them. "Valkyria, use your scope and kill her! I can't keep this going for long!"

"Don't kill her, knock her out!" Naruto spoke out, wondering why Vicky was acting in such an odd way. He was barely able to see the unknown Pokegirl create a blade made of a red substance and tried to stab Valkyria with it, only to end up being forced to the ground due to the hovering fists. When Valkyria went to grab her, the Pokegirl transformed into mist, forcing her to follow after her. It was a good thing too, to an extent, since Vicky stopped her Flare spell and began to lean onto him for support.

"Uzumaki-san," One of the medic-nins caught his attention, "we're going to need you and your other Pokegirl to help us take down these six Kunoichi. One of our medics will tend to your Pokegirl, but we need to fight together while keeping them away from Bekkou-san. How many Kunoichi can you take?" If he made clones and grouped into teams of four or five, possibly two Kunoichi for each group, but considering the limited space, and the likely possibility of Zubutts swarming air outside of the hospital, he could only take on one with the aid of Naruko, possibly three when Vicky is fully healed.

"One as long as they're as functional as they seemed to be when I fought them. Naruko, you're with me! I'll be leaving fourteen Kage Bunshins to help guard you medic-nins." With that, Naruto made twenty eight clones, forcing the remaining sixteen to henge into kunai for Naruko to use, and used Fuuton: Daitoppa to force two oncoming Kunoichi from reaching them. He REALLY had to start practicing with a whip, since his Suiton: Suiben would of gave him more than enough of flexibility and reach to keep the Kunoichi he was targeting under his submission.

"Master, three to your left!" Naruko's warning was the only thing that saved him from being impailed by three spears that three Kunoichi suddenly had, making him wonder if the enemy gave them weapons, or if they were members of a particular unit. Either way, the fight was on, and it would be Naruto and his group that would outlast these possessed Pokegirls!

He just hoped that Valkyria was okay fighting against the unknown Pokegirl.

* * *

><p>Her foe was a troublesome one, Omega declared to herself as she allowed her Valkyria A.I. to act as the sensor program she was suited for. The unknown Pokegirl, who seemed to be of the Vampire breed, if her reaction to the Flare magic spell cast earlier showed her, had dispersed into a small coven of bats and led her on a wild chase through the building. None of her bullets could land a hit upon the multiple creatures, and it also didn't help that they could enter spaces that she herself could not. She was only lucky that the Vampire couldn't use her attacks in this bat form, though she did have to wonder if she could truly capture the enemy while she was in such a state. Maybe if she had an electromagnetic net?<p>

_'I can not fail Leader-sama!'_ Omega sped forward, extending her hovering limbs and sent them at the bats, scanning the potential areas they would appear during their attempt to dodge. When she saw the six bats dodge the limbs, she quickly created her shoulder cannons and released six bullets, watching as each of the bats were hit near the head. The six bats changed into dark energy, reminding her of the Ravage Pokegirl breed, before flowing behind her, making her turn to see the Vampire glaring at her with two different energy blades in hand. If her scans were correct, one was a Ghost Blade while the other was a Blood Blade. Whose blood, she couldn't tell, but whoever it was must of had about a gallon of blood taken out of them, since she had an enchanted container attatched to the right side of her hip.

"I'm amazed to see a Steel Pokegirl in such a underdeveloped town. I simply must take you back for our lovely queen! Then, once I get you, I'll get the blond with such delicious energy pouring from him!"

"You shall not harm Leader-sama!" Omega sent a grenade, one of the very few that followed her from their home world, at the Pokegirl. The bomb was knocked away by the Blood Blade, causing it to explode seconds after it landed in the hallway The only explination that came to mind as to why the grenade didn't explode right away was due to the properties of the Blood Blade, since it is possible that the Vampire, whose breed is known to be able to manipulate blood with frightening ease, could of softened the overall substance of the blade, making it more like a sling to send the explosive away before it could detonate; however, she had no more time to think of theories as Valkyria activated the arm blades and parried the two elemental blades from the Vampire. She didn't thank the A.I. as she landed a kick to the Vampire's leg, taking the chance to cut off the enemy's arm from the shoulder down, only for the girl's body to be encased in a dark aura, preventing her blades from reaching her.

_'Retreat a few steps!'_ Valkyria spoke out, and did as the A.I. said, as a small hail of red bullets nearly injured her, were it not for her huge arms acting out as shields for her. In exchange for the protection, it also took away her main sight, forcing her to rely on Valkyria's sensor capabilities to find out what, or where, the Vampire would do. Suddenly, she felt an overpowering change in the gravity around her and found herself falling to the floor, glaring at the Vampire that was walking too close for her liking. A quick search in her data banks showed that the technique must of been Dark Matter, though she was unsure as to how to escape her situation at the moment. She tried to extend her shoulder cannons, only for them to not move from their containers, causing her to get angry.

"Oh, still conscious?" The Vampire bent down and licked her forehead, sending levels of disgust through her systems. "You're much stronger than I thought. Sadly, not strong enough to give me much fun though, so the queen might not want you as I thought. Oh well, time to die!" For a second, the gravity surrounding her fractured. For a second, her sensors told her that the Vampire was reinstating the Ghost Blade technique, which must of ended while the red bullets were sent at her. For an additional second, the Vampire raised the arm that was near completion of the Ghost Blade technique.

Those two seconds were all she needed to activate her anti-gravity tech and zoomed out of the hallway, avoiding the decapitation she was sure to of killed her, as well as managed to pull the Vampire's left arm out of its socket, causing the Vampire to scream murder at her. However, neither she or Valkirya thought to check the thickness of the walls, which weren't all that thick, and broke through four walls, placing them outside of the building. As she regained her footing, she noticed that the Foxglove, the unknown Pokegirl, and the full coven of Zubutt, at least forty strong, were focused upon her location. With a single swing of the Foxglove's arm, the Zubutts were sent towards her, causing her to throw the Vampire's useless limb towards them and forced out all of her weapons from their compartments.

_'I need for you to control the shoulder cannons, senses, and the sniper rifle. I'll handle the arm blades and the mini blasters.'_

_'Hai.'_ Valkyria spoke from her mind, allowing for Omega to use the very attack that was dubbed overkill from the first time it was ever used during the war on her home world.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Naruko, and the three Chuunin were taking out the Kunoichi, though at a much slower pace than they would of liked. It seemed as if the Kunoichi from the higher floors realized that they were attacking on the main lobby, and proceeded to come onto them in squads of three. Their movements seemed more trained, their reflexes were improving, leading Naruto to believe that, the more Kunoichi were taken out, the more control whatever Pokegirl was manipulating them had. Naruto and Naruko took out four Kunoichi together, and the three Chuunin took out nine, truly showing the difference between Genin and Chuunin level ninja; however, it seemed as if whenever they took down two ninja, three more would take their places, making the fight more of a battle of attrition than of subduing.<p>

"BURST!"

All of a sudden, all of the walls around them began forming cracks upon them, and many screams quickly followed the cracks, including his own. The floors developed some cracks as well, though nothing as bad as the walls, since some were collasping from the damage they took. The sudden pain he felt wasn't unberable, but it was the sudden appearance of the shockwave of energy that got him to respond as he did. He noticed that it wasn't just him who was struck by the unknown attack, but his team, as well as the enemy Kunoichi. What he didn't expect was for the enemy Kunoichi to suddenly develop a bright pink glow around their bodies, and they grabbed their heads with enough force to draw blood from their skulls.

"They're free." Naruto turned to Vicky, who was using her staff to support herself. Even though the medic-nins were able to heal her injuries, she still exhausted her magic too much for her to be of any use at the moment. "Whatever was controlling them couldn't handle them all taking, ugh, damage at the same time, cancelling their control of the Pokegirls. We must-" More screams came from outside, though this confused him, since he was sure that there weren't any Kunoichi outside of the hospital. He heard mumbled words mixed within the screaming, some stopping half way from completion, but none of the words he heard were ever completed. This caused him to look through one of the remaining windows and nearly puked at what he saw.

Zubutts were falling from the sky, some with their heads intact, while others had large craters where their foreheads or nose once were. In his opinion, those were the lucky ones, as the once peaceful park outside of the hospital was now covered with Zubutt bodies. Some, on the grace of Kami, were still living, though barely, as they had many bullet holes upon their body; however, the damage didn't just end there. Many of these Pokegirls were decapitated, and others lost their arms and wings in the process of whatever had happened while he and the others were fighting the Kunoichi.

Then, he saw something blur in the sky, causing him to focus upon the unidentified sight and hurried to the roof. He noticed that one of the blurs was the Foxglove, a bat Pokegirl that was Fire/Flying with the ability to use Magic, making her a deadly foe to face. If it wasn't for the fact that he heard the shingles on the roof crack, he would of found himself being electrocuted by the unknown black Pokemon that helped the Foxglove escape earlier. However, thanks to him hearing the footstep, he managed to replace himself with a random tree limb and created seven Kage Bunshins and had them launch several jutsu at the Pokegirl.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

"Suiton: Suiben!"

Naruto pulled out two kunai, each with an explosive note attached, and prepared to Shunshin behind the Pokegirl, only to see that she teleported away, appearing between the three clones that were using Suiton: Suiben and used an electric attack to kill them, mostly due to the water whips in their hands doubling the damage they would of normally taken. She teleported behind the four that send the Daitoppa at her, and he took the chance to Shunshin behind her a second after she appeared, stabbing her with both kunai and Shunshined away, along with his four clones. A bright explosion happened a few seconds later, splashing the ground with chunks of the wood and shingles, but he wondered why there was no sign of the unknown Pokegirl. Unless...

"Reflect!" Naruto heard from behind him. He didn't know how Vicky knew where he was, but he was more than thankful for her arrival, as he saw the memories of his four clones being killed by the explosion the Unknown Pokegirl was able to recreate. It was thanks to the sixth sense that all ninja were trained to have that he ducked under a small Water Gun, allowing him to send three kunai towards the unknown Pokegirl, only for her to freeze them in midair.

"You are an interesting subject, source. I do hope that, oh, nevermind that. It seems as if your GunValkyrie has been able to triumph over that pathetic Foxglove and Vampire, though not without her own injuries. I do hope to claim you soon, for you shall be the key to perfection. Until we meet again." Right as she was about to leave, the entire roof glowed bright red, causing his sixth sense to ring like never before. He grabbed Vicky and Shunshined back to the ground, and he was happy to of done that, since the roof exploded, causing the hospital to take serious damage. He was amazed that the roof didn't catch on fire, making him wonder if the unknown Pokegirl simply caused it to fall apart, but wouldn't know until someone investigated it. A loud "thump" made him turn to see Omega, since she was fully armored, and saw the unknown bat Pokegirl and the Foxglove over her shoulders. Her armored limbs were covered in melted metal, and her mighty hovering arms were crunched together, a sight that he didn't expect to see.

"Valkyria!" Naruto and Vicky ran over to her, who suddenly dropped to the ground. He looked over to Vicky and watched as she placed the gem of her staff upon Valkyria's chest, and created a white glow to cover the mecha girl. When he saw the Witch frown, he didn't like the negative thoughts that came into his mind.

"She needs many healing cycles, as well as some food and metals for her body to consume and replenish what is now missing from her. If we were able to apply technology to her, or if she was a Zeromer, then she could be healed within a few days, but this..."

"Leader..." Valkyria looked at him with a soft, pain filled smile. "Did I serve you well?"

"Don't talk like that Valkyria-chan!" Naruto pulled out her Pokeball and pressed it against her chest. "You'll be back to normal in no time!" He didn't know when the tears began to fall, but he couldn't stop them, as wiping them away seemed pointless at the time.

"Ah, Leader-sama... Always so kind to me, a weapon..." She was sucked into the Pokeball, though this, if anything, seemed to make Naruto even more saddened at the sight. It was then that he looked at the two Pokegirls that caused most of the trouble, the bat and the Foxglove, and caught them with two Pokeballs. It was then that he sensed Naruko and turned to her, but also saw that she had the medic-nins and the silver haired ninja with her as well, making him wonder who exactly that person was.

"Can we send one of the Chuunin to get Hokage-sama?" When he saw one of the medic-nins nod, he nodded back. "Good, I'll be sending out a clone to purchase some more Pokeballs from the shop not too far from here. Since I am nearly out of Pokeballs, I only wish to capture the least harmed Pokegirls, while the medic-nins work on the most harmed and get them treated as quickly as possible. Is that understood?" Even with the chorus of hais from the group, the sadness that he felt didn't waver in the slightest, causing him to look at the slightly broken fountain, the once blue fountain was now stained in blood, and sprayed the crimson liquid all over the place with the tip of the decoration being broken by a Zubutt's corpse. _'Whoever you are, I'll get you for this! I'll get you for hurting my Pokegirls, no! I'll get you for hurting my home!'_

**'I await that challenge Naruto-kun.'** The dark voice, the same that spoke to him during the Pokegirl battles, as well as raped him, suddenly said to him. **'But, until then, I'll be preparing something special for you my dear.'**

_'Where are you! I'll get you, dattebayo! Do you hear me, I'll get you!'_ Naruto didn't even feel the blow that suddenly struck him, causing him to fall unconscious on the blood stained ground.

-Author Note-

I'm a bit sorry to end it where I did, but I figured that I could say this is the end of the intro arc, and allow myself to start focusing on the upcoming arc, a personal favorite of mine to be honest. I apologize to those who have been waiting for this update, but I found myself writing many other things, and this was placed on a back burner; however, the thing that reinspired me to finish this chapter is a CODEX UPDATE!

To those who don't know what a codex is, its a zip file filled with the latest Pokedex in a easy to read form. With a few simple clicks, one can find Pokegirls of common, uncommon, rare, and higher ratings with ease. If one is particularly looking for Pokegirls of a certain element, such as Fire or a dual Magic/Plant type, this makes it much easier to find those particular girls. If anyone is in need of the latest one, please PM me your email typed in spaces, since Fanfiction doesn't show a full email in those messages, so I can send them to you as soon as possible.

Moving on, to the four readers that reviewed the previous chapter, who I thank for reviewing:

**Lazruth:** I'm happy that you like Ona Gumo, as well as the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged reference. I certainly like that series, and I do wish to make Ona an important character for this story, rather than a simple Oc for plot reasons.

**Junky:** Yes, he still has the Kyuubi, but might just gain something just as evil, if not more so, in the future.

**Psudocode Samurai:** Haha, oh he'll be going tailed one day, but not today. I want to make that first sign of Kyuubi usage very special.

**Zerolink21:** Thanks for the review, and I don't really expect for people to find out about her just yet, though she is in the Pokedex.

To the readers, I thank you for reading, and I certainly hope to get some reviews about this chapter. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello one and all! I'm back with another update to my stories, The Ninja Project this time around! I don't own any Pokegirls, nor do I own Naruto or any type of reference I make in this story to other series. If I truly DID own Pokegirls or Naruto, then I'd be quite busy trying to make something Pokegirl-ish into an actual video game, anime, or manga.

Note, there is a **VERY** small lemon intro, mostly since I can't exactly published a full blown lemon until further notice. So, if this tease is accepted, then I suppose I can make more of them in the future. If not, then I will lead it to a lemon, and cut it off like everyone else. You don't have to read it, as it is very short, but its there if you do. Anyway, onwards!

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thoughts.'_

-Chapter Eleven-

For Uzumaki Naruto, the two weeks he was kept in an emergency hospital bed were the worst, as he didn't have his Pokegirls, his weapons, or a way to get more information than whatever the nurses slipped when they checked on him. He didn't like the fact that he was being kept hidden from his team, and the fact that his Pokegirls were taken as well worried him, but he was sure that everything would be cleared soon, and he'd be able to leave the unknown room soon. Yet, at this moment, Naruto laid in bed glancing at the door that was knocked on. He couldn't help but to be suspicious after the hospital attack, so he always kept the plastic utensils he would eat with under his pillow to act as temporary kunai.

They'd work as long as the intruder didn't wear glasses of course.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The Anbu that entered his room paused at the random plastic knife Naruto was moving between his fingers. It was an usual sight to see someone playing around with a eating utensil without food being near them, so Naruto could understand the sudden pause. "You are to get dressed and come with me to meet with the council." He nodded and reached for the clothes on the desk next to him, but realized he had a question and looked at the Anbu member.

"Do you happen to have any idea as to when I will be obtaining my team of Pokegirls?" Sadly, as he expected, the man simply shook his head. It didn't take long for him to change, which he had to thank his regeneration factor for healing him as quickly as it did, and told the Anbu member he was ready to be taken. Instead of following the man out the window and to the Hokage tower, the man simply took hold of his shoulder and performed the Shunshin no jutsu, causing the world around him to spin in circles for what seemed like hours. "Ugh, what ball slammed into my head to make me spin round?"

"When someone is forced to Shunshin with someone weaker than they, the weaker person usually ends up sick due to the intense motion of the Shunshin. This is usually a protocol used whenever we Anbu unfortunately get someone fast enough to grab onto us, as it'll grant us several seconds to injure them." The Anbu replied in his monotone voice. Naruto didn't know which was worse. The fact that the man made him go through that on purpose, or the fact that he was calling him weak. Still, after a few moments to allow the world to stop spinning, he thanked the Anbu and walked into the council chambers.

Most council chambers, as he saw in various books in the past, had the council members on the same floor, usually separating the shinobi clans from the regular civilian fraction by placing them by the walls. While this was a principle one used in the past, its current seating order was much more unique, as the civilians had desks upon the floor, furnished with a comfortable looking chair of course. The Shinobi clans, on the other hand, were seated on a balcony above the civilians, truly showing how separated they were from one another, though he was surprised to see Kakashi standing in front of the civilian council.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Sarutobi Jiji standing from his designated place. "Do you know why you are here today?" He could only shake his head as Sarutobi brought out his crystal ball, a familiar item he always saw in the office. The ball suddenly glowed a dull blue, forcing a wide spread image of him commanding several of the medic-nins and chuunin on hand to tend to the fallen Zubutts. "You are here to give your report of the crisis that occured at the hospital two weeks ago. From what we currently know, a horde of Zubutt, an average D-class Pokegirl was attacking the Konoha Hospital, while you were supposedly injuring the Kunoichi on staff to allow them an easier victory.

"Before you protest, we now _know_, thanks to interviewing those on the scene, that you were the target, rather than the instigator of the crisis, and those that spoke against your name have already been punished. Now then, if you could tell us as to what happened, lets say a half an hour before the attack occured." Naruto nodded and began speaking. It was all too easy for him to spot the hateful looks a majority of the civilian council wore upon their faces, just as it was all too easy for him to have no clue as to what the shinobi council thought of the event. The only person he could see an expression from upon the shinobi council was Yamanaka Inoichi, who smiled at him as he spoke.

As soon as he was finished speaking, most of the civilian council began asking questions loudly, unlike the shinobi council, who were whispering to one another. As a ninja, he was to stand proudly with an emotionless face for those in front of him to see; however, despite knowing that particular lesson from the academy, he couldn't help but to be confused at everyone talking. He knew that, while this was normally a shinobi matter, that there were civilians that managed to get hurt during the seige for the hospital. He also believed that Valkyria also had a hand in the injuries to civilians, though he could of sworn that the energy barrier that someone placed up blocked energy attacks from entering and leaving the hospital. Did it not work for humans?

"Uzumaki." Naruto looked up to see Shimura Danzou, one of the men he recalled seeing in the academy history books. He is mainly known for being a great war general, leading the shinobi under his control with efficency that ninja dream of acquiring. His only other achievement was introducing more fuuton jutsu to Konoha when they were most needed, though he was surprised to see the man still amongst the living. Not many people saw the man anymore, usually within council meetings and during the chuunin exams, so any sighting of the man was usually a hot topic, especially as to what happened to his right hand. "You have told us no lie, I'm sure, as you are a loyal Konoha genin, but I must wonder if you know why the attack happened in the first place."

"Are you implying something, Danzou?" Sarutobi declared, only for the bandaged man to shake his head.

"Nothing of the sort." He glanced at Naruto with a frown upon his face. "He told us of what happened, but not of why it happened. Pokegirls are tools, aids to further our protection and our overall destruction and completion of missions, as you all know. During our interrogations, none of them spoiled any of the information we seeked, limiting our knowledge except for what we gathered from the other ninja and survivors. Any information he tells us will help us prepare other defenses to counter any more attacks from this group."

"If it was a group at all, and not just a random Pokegirl that popped up without our barrier team spotting it." A Nara, which Naruto pointed out due to the hair style, spoke out. This earned him various looks from the council, most of which were civilians, that screamed confusion. "Our barrier team, while efficient, has had hiccups when it came to Pokegirl portals, especially during the first occurances. It might be possible that this might of been a girl that appeared in a horde, or simply someone who had an unusual element that we couldn't detect. There are still things we don't know about these beings, such as their limits or the full capability of attacks they can learn."

"Be that as it may," Danzou interrupted, "we still had to bury our own ninja, most of them being medic-nins, due to this attack, and we need to prepare our defenses and increase our count of medic-nins once again. This wouldn't of happened if we had Tsunade back with us." This got the civilians more vocal, and why shouldn't they? Even Naruto knew of Tsunade the Healer, one of the three Legendary Sannin of Konoha, and a great sensei to those who wish to learn the healing arts. Even though Tsunade is still a ninja of Konoha, she refuses to step foot into the village itself, preferring to take long term missions and sending jutsu scrolls via slugs, her animal summon.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice broke him from his thoughts, "if you do have anything you wish to say. Now would be the time." Naruto nodded and looked at the shinobi council. More specifically, he looked at Sarutobi, who flashed him a quick smile.

"They were after something actually." This got both sides of the council to quiet down. If they didn't believe him, well, it was their loss of information. "They, a Vampire, Foxglove, and an unknown Pokegirl were to capture me for what I can only assume was to drain me of Kyuubi's chakra."

"Is this true!"

"Impossible. No Pokegirl even knows of the Kyuubi!"

"We should of killed him long ago!"

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi and, much to his surprise, Danzou shouted. The two ninja looked at one another, possibly due to not expecting the other to order for peace, before giving the other a brief nod. Naruto could still hear the whispers of the civilians however, and had a feeling that more civilians would make it harder for him to purchase certain things for about a month or two.

"Are you sure they were after the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked.

"I am sure Hokage-sama." Naruto began. "They referred to me as the Source, saying things about my particular chakra that their mistress wanted to claim as her own. The unknown Pokegirl called me the "key to perfection", though for what reasons I don't know. If I had to pick their leader, I would claim it was the Pokegirl that attacked me about two weeks ago."

"Ah yes, the shapeshifter." An Inuzuka, who was easy to identify due to the red markings on her face, spoke up. She, like the rest of the shinobi, spoke in a calm, neutral tone. "Though we were able to find the blood samples of the unknown being, we couldn't find any other trace of her, possibly meaning that she was able to cover her trail, or was able to disappear through jutsu means."

"If we couldn't find the shapeshifter, it means that she and her group can enter the village and find Uzumaki, correct?" The Hyuuga clan head spoke. Naruto nodded, along with a majority of the civilian council, since he had a feeling that, unless he could hide the chakra of the Kyuubi inside him, the unknown Pokegirl and her Vampires and Zubutts would find him easily. "Then, this is a simple measure to fix."

"Oh? How do you plan to stop the enemy Hyuuga, by trying to spot them when the barrier team could not?" The Inuzuka clan head spoke out, earning a glare from the man.

"No, by forcing Uzumaki Naruto to learn the art of fuuinjutsu, particularly the chakra silencing variety, as well as how to inscribe said seals onto every article of clothing and chakra weapon he shall use."

"You can not have that boy learning fuuinjutsu!" A civilian shouted. He was of no one in particular, if Naruto recalled correctly. "The art of fuuinjutsu is a sacred art of Konoha itself, and no one who is unworthy of it shall learn it!"

"You fool!" The Hyuuga replied. "You only claim it as sacred due to the Yondaime Hokage learning the art from Jiraiya, one of the three Sannin, and have placed limiters for certain ninja to learn anything more than creating explosion notes and weak barriers. He has enough chakra to empower the large scale seal that I suggest he is to learn, and it would allow him to leave the village without anyone tracing the Kyuubi's chakra, even if he is to use it."

"Which is another matter," Danzou interrupted, catching the attention of the council, "if these individuals know of the Kyuubi now, especially if the shapeshifter was able to find Naruto due to its unique chakra output, then maybe it is time for Naruto to learn how to harness the beast's chakra? It would help him fend off against a large scale force of Pokegirls, as we've seen that the group having many cannon folder, and might help him take out some of the more unique Pokegirls at their command."

"I refuse to allow the beast to have a better chance at escaping!" Another civilian, a female merchant, called out. She reminded him of a mix between Sakura and Ino, since the woman had pink hair, but held it in a ponytail. "I trust the Yondaime and his sealing skills, as we all do, but twice in our history have we had the Kyuubi attack Konoha ground, and each time it was due to unknown means! This means we have no idea as to what the Kyuubi can do, and if we have the Kyuubi's chakra free, even to the slightest, it might use Naruto as a vessel to escape!"

"Normally, I would of killed you before you finished an ounce of what you said." Sarutobi spoke out, glancing at the two Anbu who soundlessly appeared beside the woman. "However, due to the educated response you gave, you won't die to make an example of those who BREAK MY RULE!" A short burst of killer intent escaped the Hokage, causing the woman to nod in rapid succession. Naruto didn't even know that a civilian could know of such extensive knowledge of the Kyuubi, let alone of sealing AND Konoha history. Then again, if she was a ninja, or possibly a shinobi in the past, then it would explain most of the information she knew.

"Despite all of the points you've made, the seal is well in tact and, in comparison to the other Jinchuuriki of the other villages, ours is the weakest in terms of harnessing its bijuu. If Naruto here could create a chakra cloak, even a one tailed cloak, then it would make him impossible for taijutsu users to hit him without its poisonous chakra inflicting damage upon their limbs."

"That is enough Danzou." Sarutobi's interruption earned a slight nod from the man, though an apologetic or an angered one Naruto couldn't tell. Sarutobi then looked down at the civilian council before turning to the Shinobi. "I move that we put it into a vote. This vote is for Naruto learning the chakra silencing seal, as suggested by Hyuuga Hiashi. All in favor of this suggestion?" Unsurprisingly, all of the shinobi raised their hands, as well as the civilian that spoke up against him learning how to use Kyuubi's chakra. After a moment of silence, another hand from the civilian side was raised, though he didn't know the individual. "All opposed?" Despite the number of civilians that raised their hands, they were outnumbered by the agreement vote, meaning that Naruto was going to learn some fuuinjutsu. "Then it is decided. Uzumaki Naruto shall learn the chakra silencing seals, though he will learn this while under the guidance of a ninja of my choice. Now, I suppose that you, Danzou, would like to put into a vote for Naruto learning how to use the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Yes, as it will provide him another means of defending himself, as the Kage Bunshin, Fuuton: Daitoppa, and Suiton: Suiben won't exactly save him from most Pokegirls."

"He is also a member of a genin team, which is lead by Kakashi, a respectable jounin of Konoha. I'm sure that they will be taught as much as they can by him, isn't that right Kakashi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." At that, Sarutobi nodded and was about to speak when the female civilian council member spoke.

"Lets say we do agree to allow Uzumaki Naruto to harness the Kyuubi's chakra. Who will teach him how, will we be able to evaluate what the individual uses as to contain the training, and how many tails will he be restricted to?"

"Why should any of that matter to the civilian council?" Danzou questioned. The woman looked up at him with a stern look.

"Because we will be the ones most likely ordering for repairs to the village's housing and businesses if the boy loses control. Not to mention the Kyuubi has nine tails of chakra, each one being stronger than the previous, and we don't know how the strain of using multiple tails worth of chakra will effect his mentality, or if it will give him a tunnel vision of sorts. I merely look out for the safety of the civilians."

"Fine points," Sarutobi mentioned, "but if you are so curious, or should I say cautious and worried, about those particular topics, then you can review the information. If, of course, it passes. Now then, this vote is for Uzumaki Naruto being taught how to harness the Kyuubi's chakra in order to protect himself and the village from any offensive enemy that targets him or the village. All in agreement?" This time, the Yamanaka clan head was the only shinobi who didn't agree with the suggestion; however, the woman and man from the civilian council voted for the agreement. As he expected, when it came to the opposing voters, they were only a vote short, truly showing how a single opinion can chage the course of everything. "Then it is decided that Uzumaki Naruto will learn how to channel the Kyuubi's chakra for the benefit of the village. I call this meeting to a close, and for Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Haruno Susani to come to my office." With that said, Sarutobi disappeard via Shunshin, followed by a majority of the shinobi council. Right as Naruto was about to do the same, Kakashi and Haruno Susani walked up to him, each focused to him.

"Hm, you already know how to use the Shunshin? Interesting..." Before he could say anything to the woman, Kakashi placed a hand upon their shoulders. In seconds, he found himself standing in front of the Hokage, luckily without falling or feeling sick to his stomach, and straightened his posture.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, causing Sarutobi to nod and look at Naruto. In front of him was a small metal case, closed from his eyes, causing him to wonder what exactly was inside it.

"Naruto, I have good news and bad news for you. Would you care as to which came first?" Naruto shook his head. He'd find out either way, so there was no point as to which order the information came in. "The bad news is that, while Valkyria will recover, she will be in healing for about two, possibly three months, around the time of the Chuunin Exams. As more feral Pokegirls enter Konoha, there is a chance we will find some technology to quicken the healing rate, but it is unlikely. Also, despite you trying to save as many of the Kunoichi as possible, some of them _were_ killed by you and your Pokegirls, and, as such, I've been forced to fine you for their deaths, which was taken from the total amount of credits you would of gotten from the Pokegirls you captured. Luckily for you, you won't have to give up Valkyria, Naruko, or Vicky to anyone of the victims.

"Now then, for the good news. You're now the richest genin in Konoha, as you now have 2,500,000 credits under your belt, and can decide if you want to personally sell the Zubutt that survived, or if you would rather sell them to Konoha so we may sell or give them to tamers. While you may not obtain the Pokegirls at the current time, as our interrogation unit is still trying to extract information from them, you have rights to the Foxglove and Vampire, as your Pokegirls were the ones who detained and captured them. You'll most likely be allowed to keep them in about a month, possibly sooner if they reveal the information we want them to."

"Wait, you mean I am going to get two Pokegirls that tried to KILL ME, ME, under my control?" Naruto shouted, mostly in fear than excitement. Sarutobi Jiji smiled at him, knowing that he wasn't shouting in anger.

"Naruto-kun, many Pokegirls ninja own were once Pokegirls that killed, or tried to kill others. Thanks to the technology that comes with them, we've been able to reproduce some of their taming machines, influencing their minds with subtle suggestions. So, yes, everyone has a Pokegirl that has tried to kill them at one point in time." At that, Naruto smiled and looked down at his belt, only to see that he still didn't have his Pokegirls. He frowned before looking back up to Sarutobi.

"Uh, Jiji, about my Pokegirls?"

"Ah yes, you'll be given them at the end of this meeting." Naruto nodded with a grin. At last, he'd be reunited with them! "Now then, do you wish to sell the Zubutt yourself, or shall you sell them to Konoha and allow us to work with them? You have about seventy at the moment, and they're ranked around D to C rank depending on their personal skill set and age."

"As long as some are offered to those who lost a Kunoichi during the attack, as well as to the genin involved with the Ninja Project, I'll sell them to you Hokage-sama." Sarutobi brought out a scroll and began to write in it, causing him from confusion. A few moments later, the scroll was handed to him, revealing that it was a contract of agreement that what he said was under his own choices, and that the Pokegirls would be offered to the intended parties. Naruto signed it, since it was everything he wanted, and returned it to Sarutobi.

"That makes your total around 3,758,000, plus your previous funds. As for what you are to learn, Kakashi here will be the one to teach you the chakra silencing seal, and will begin on your shuriken and kunai. Your training with the Kyuubi chakra will begin in about two weeks after I am able to contact the man who will train you in its usage to the point of successfully drawing out one tail, as well as entering a full cloak with your mind intact."

"Are you sure that is wise Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. "One tails worth of chakra should be enough, but to add in the full cloak?" Sarutobi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before looking right at Naruto's sensei.

"I am sure that Naruto-kun here has been practicing his chakra control, though his time in the hospital might have weakened his overall control. I know that, given his skill with the Kage Bunshin, he will build it up with ease, as well as build up on his current skill with his jutsu. Speaking of..." Kakashi nodded and pointed to his covered eye.

"Maa...I know I know, teach him and the others some jutsu. I know the drill Hokage-sama. I'll teach him and the others tomorrow since he'll be busy taming his other Pokegirls today." With a nod from the Hokage, Kakashi disappeared, leaving Naruto alone with him and Susani. He glanced at her, unsure as to if he should talk to her or wait for Sarutobi-Jiji to say something.

"Naruto."

_'Well, that answers that.'_

"I apologize for what has happened to you and your team. Bekkou-san has made a healthy recovery, as did his Pokegirls, thanks to you." Naruto smiled at that, as Bekkou was a man worthy of his position as a shinobi of Konoha. He hoped that he could work with him on a mission one day, if only to repay him for his aid. "Despite my sorrows, you are to go home and relax for the day, as tomorrow you shall be rejoining team seven for missions. You will also be getting mail within several days telling you if anyone has accepted the Zubutts you wish to be given or not, as they may be returned to you if left unclaimed. You're dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." With that said, Naruto was about to Shunshin away when he remembered that he didn't have his Pokegirls yet. Seeing the look on his face, Sarutobi opened the metal box and handed him back his Pokedex, a scroll, and two of his Pokeballs. What was odd was the magazine that came with his stuff, and couldn't prevent himself from looking at the title of it. "Poke-Bay?"

"Ah, yes, seeing as you have quite the bit of money, I felt as if you should get a Poke-Bay magazine subscription, all paid for I assure. Those are published twice a month with a majority of the items within it left to be bought by whoever is interested. This is were the more rare items are, such as evolution stones or weapons, that the Pokemarts in the village can't get." Naruto thanked the man and sealed the spare items into the scroll before leaving the office, smiling at the Pokeballs of Naruko and Vicky.

Now it was time to welcome them back with a loving hug.

* * *

><p>"You BAKA!" Naruko and Vicky shouted as they kicked him onto the bed. Well, it wasn't the loving hug he expected, but at least there was some physical involvement involved with their release. Naruko pinned him onto the bed, rubbing herself onto his crotch as Vicky began to mumble something, a something that Naruto began to fear.<p>

"It wasn't my fault that you two were kept away from me for two weeks!" Naruto shouted as he tried to squirm out of Naruko's hold. All he ended up doing was forcing his face into the Bunnygirl's large bust, earning a moan and a blush as she slapped her bum onto his hardening, yet trapped, manhood. The sudden slap caused him to stop moving, as he preferred to groan in pain as his response, unknowingly allowing Vicky to do what she wanted.

"Bind!" She quickly pressed the jewel on her staff to his hands and ankles, causing them to be bound by white energy. At the sight of this, he renewed his efforts to escape their clutches, only for it to be all for naught. "Now, **master**, I believe it is time for us to get what we've been wanting for a long, LONG time. Isn't that right my harem sister?" Vicky asked in a teasing tone as she unzipped his pants, plucking out his manhood for all to see.

"Oi! Let go of my cock right now girls!" He ordered, hoping that his command would be followed by his most loyal Pokegirls. However, much to his dismay, they shook their heads and began to tease him in their own ways. In Naruko's case, she rubbed her exposed womanhood on his cock, especially the tip, while Vicky licked his balls. He knew that he would be forced to sit here while they took advantage of him, again and again, and, while most men would love to be in such a situation, the last three way he had with his Pokegirls left him horribly drained for the day. His mind began to shut down as he felt himself slip into Naruko, earning a moan from himself and the Bunnygirl, who began to ride him for all he was worth. Knowing from his previous experience, this was going to take most of the day, as Naruko had a high Libido, and Vicky, though average, could get quite horny when involved in something like this.

Yep, this was the fate for all tamers who left their Pokegirls in storage, whether they meant to or not.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto was quite happy to find the magical binding that Vicky placed on him for his "punishment" had faded away, allowing him to take a much needed shower and get ready to meet his teammates. As usual, Naruko followed him into the shower to sneak in another sexual session, only to get a cool, blissful shower to clean herself, which was just as good as sex to her he supposed. By the time the two were done, they walked out dressed and ready, to see Vicky drinking a cup of coffee. When asked how she looked so clean without the use of a shower, her reply was "magic", a response Naruto got the feeling he should be expecting more from now on.<p>

It was soon after that, as soon as the trio had a proper breakfast, that Naruto recalled the two and hurried to meet his team. He was sure that they improved during his two weeks away, and wanted to catch up to them. No, he wanted to surpass them in every single way, especially Sasuke! He still didn't know how much his teammates were trained while he was in the hospital, which was the same issue with their Pokegirls, so he knew that, no matter what, he was behind in terms of skill, strength, and jutsu most likely.

"Hi Naruto. Glad to see that you're out of the hospital!" Naruto smiled at the person who waved at him as he walked towards the training ground.

"Hiya Sakura, and I'm happy to be out of that hard bed! I thought my back would of been broken by how stiff it was."

"Stop complaining dobe." The swiftness of Sasuke's comment caused Sakura to giggle, and, much to his surprise, him to smile back at the Uchiha. Said Uchiha gave him a slight nod before walking towards him with a third Pokeball on his belt. "So I take it you know as to why everyone in the program was offered a Zubutt courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto right?" Naruto simply chuckled and looked away, trying his hardest to restrain the grin that fought to show on his face.

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about Sasuke."

"Liar." Sakura inserted, causing him to sag his head into his shoulders. As he turned to her, she revealed a third Pokeball of her own onto her belt, this ball being a Great Ball, unlike Sasuke's own, which was a regular Pokeball. "We haven't came across any Zubutt Pokegirls during your two weeks of healing, and yet, as soon as you're released, we're offered a new Pokegirl. That is too much of a coincidence in the ninja world Naruto, so just tell us the truth and let us thank you properly."

"I'm not thanking him for something like this. She isn't all that good anyway."

"So why were you so happy earlier when you told me you got a Flying/Poison type that had several evolution paths?" Sasuke grunted before turning away, causing Naruto to laugh as he mentally thanked Sakura for the information. At the mention of additional Pokegirls, he thought of Valkyria and hoped that she would be healed soon. His Pokebelt felt too different without her Pokeball being next to Naruko's ball, which was the reason her slot wasn't filled at the moment.

"So do you know of anyone else that accepted the Zubutts?" He asked, considering he wanted to know of who he might want to avoid for a few days. Sakura tilted her head, tapping her chin with her index finger with a curious look on her face.

"Well, Ino got one, as she was happy to have a Poison type as an addition to her team. Apparently her A-Bra is adapting to her daily routine, but the Rack is still giving her trouble. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata didn't take one, mostly due to not wanting any more Pokegirls that either didn't suit them, like Kiba, wouldn't give them much of a benefit, Shikamaru and Chouji, or wasn't allowed to."

"Like Hinata, right?"

"Yep. That Domina of her REALLY doesn't like any competition when it comes to Poison types, so Shino took the one offered to her. I heard that Ami and her team accepted them though, and that we now have a total of seven genin teams that are working in the Ninja Project. Is it true that you fought against the leader of the Zubutts Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head, since it wasn't the truth, but filled her in on the details.

"My team went up against the possessed Kunoichi, an unknown Pokegirl that was controlling them, the Foxglove that was controlling the Zubutt, and Valkyria took out a Vampire and the Foxglove while I, Naruko, Vicky, and some medic-nin were fighting."

"Maa, Naruto, don't ruin the juicy parts of the story. You'll be called a spoiler if you do..." Naruto turned to see Kakashi leaning against one of the log stumps with his famed book in hand. He still looked the same in every way, though he noticed that he had a scroll in his right hand, a storage scroll if the color of the edges was correct.

"Hiya Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. Though the two looked at each other oddly, they began to chuckle at their twin-like moment, earning a chuckle from their sensei. The three genin came over to Kakashi as he waved them over, opening the scroll and placed it on the ground. With a bit of chakra injected into the storage scroll, several scrolls, appeared on top of the sealing array, causing Naruto to widen his eyes at the scrolls.

"Now, my pretty genin, today we won't be taking missions, as I believe it is time to teach you some proper jutsu. Naruto knows the most from what I've read, with Sasuke following behind and you, Sakura, not knowing anything past the standard three. It is critical for a ninja to know as many fields as possible, even if they don't exactly perfect one type of ninja art as their own, for those different arts will keep your opponent planning and confused against all of the jutsu and skills you have. With that said, I'm going to have you three touch these three chakra scrolls."

"Chakra scrolls?" Sakura asked. Naruto was about to ask as well, but he knew that Sakura would have to faster tongue and kept his mouth shut.

"Chakra scrolls are a fairly new product that Konoha has produced. It is made of chakra paper, a unique paper made of chakra fed trees, that can tell an individual what type of elemental chakra they're suited for. In most cases, chakra paper is cut prematurely, which will only tell an individual as to their strongest element. Chakra trees that have grown for decades will tell people as to what their strongest, weakest, and average elements they have, but chakra scrolls are the highest step possible. These scrolls have multiple seals on them, each holding a different jutsu for each element within the scrolls, and depending on how skilled you are with your chakra nature will reveal a different set of scrolls to you.

"For example, if Sasuke here puts in his chakra for about the standard minute, I'm sure that, thanks to him practicing Katon jutsu for years, he would unlock multiple katon scrolls due to his training, but might unlock a Suiton scroll due to it being his true chakra nature. It all depends as to how much one has practiced in jutsu, as training in elemental jutsu will give someone a "bond" to it, allowing them to use those jutsu easier, even if it isn't their true nature."

"I doubt I am a Suiton user, as it would clash with my Katon proficiency." Sasuke commented. Kakashi turned and nodded, but continued on with his explanation.

"Why of couse, which comes to my next bit of information. Those that have an affinity for an element, such as Fuuton, yet enjoy using Raiton jutsu, they'll find it much harder to use Raiton jutsu due to it falling to Fuuton. But, enough talking, as it seems like you'll fall asleep at any moment. Lets just hand you each a scroll and see where it takes us, shall we?" Naruto was the one who grabbed the first scroll, took a deep breath, and channeled a steady stream of chakra into the scroll for about a minute. Instantly, the scroll rolled out on its own, revealing to him five small seals, each holding the kanji for a different element within them. As soon as they revealed themselves to him, they began to glow, sending a line of their respected color down the scroll. A light blue line was the longest of them, as it revealed two seals down its path, followed by a dark blue and red line reaching a bit past their first seals, nearly to its second set. The brown line past the first seal, only by a few inches, and the yellow seal barely grew at all, causing him to frown, though not due to not having a strong Raiton affinity. No, he frowned at the sight because it meant that, while he could potentially learn many different jutsu, he wouldn't have a clear offensive or defensive tactic to use against Raiton based attacks.

"Sensei, this means I'm good with Fuuton jutsu, followed evenly by Suiton and Katon, correct?" Naruto asked with his head turned to his sensei. Kakashi bent down to look at the seals, taking a glance at him for a moment before chuckling.

"You're absolutely right Naruto. Though, I never knew that you trained in four of the five elements on your own time. I suspected the Fuuton from what you showed us during our training exercises, but not Katon or Suiton. Now, who wants to go-"

"Sensei! My scroll kinda didn't do anything much!" At that bit of information, Naruto walked over to Sakura and looked over her shoulder. Unlike his scroll, which practically showed how he was in terms of elements, all of her seals were active, though the different colored lines didn't reach the first set of seals. Instead, they branched together, combining into different colored lines that nearly went to each first set of seals. He turned to Kakashi, whose visible eye was quite wide at the sight, so did it mean that Sakura had some type of chakra problem?

"Maa, Sakura, all this means is that you're affinities aren't that trained, and that in the future, when you've practiced with more elemental jutsu, you'll have a clear path, like Sasuke and Naruto here. Speaking of Sasuke..." The Uchiha lifted his scroll to the trio, showing them that his Katon seal were near the second set, like with Naruto's Fuuton, though that wasn't much of a surprise. What was a surprise were the Doton and Raiton first set of seals glowing at them. "So the great Sasuke Uchiha has such a unique line up of jutsu ready for him. Not that surprising, truth be told, but Naruto and Sakura aren't going to let you surpass them, correct?"

"Ha, no way! I'll beat the teme with ease!"

"No, I won't be left behind!" Naruto turned to Sakura and chuckled as he flashed her a thumbs up, earning a grin from her in return. It was good to see Sakura becoming more confident in herself around them, since he was afraid that she would of kept lusting over Sasuke as they trained together.

"Either way," Kakashi began as he made two Kage Bunshins, though why Naruto knew they were Kage Bunshins and not regular Bunshins he didn't know, "I want each of you to follow a clone and listen to them while I train Naruto myself. While his chakra control has improved by leaps and bounds, I need to quickly teach him a new exercise if he wants to try the chuunin level jutsu he has reached." Both genin nodded and walked away with their respected Kakashi clone, though Naruto noticed that Sasuke glanced at him for a second before disappearing behind the bushes. After a few minutes of silence, Kakashi reopened the scroll he had before and summoned a set of kunai, sealing ink that was bright blue, and a jutsu scroll.

"Is that what I think it is sensei?"

"Yep," Kakashi replied with his famed eye smile, "its the chakra silencing seal information. And you, Naruto, are to read up on it before practicing it on the kunai in front of you. When you're good enough with writing the seals on the kunai, we'll move onto shuriken, katana, and various other weaponry before we move onto the next step." Naruto could only stare intently at the supplies in front of him and grabbed the scroll. He wouldn't disappoint Jiji by slacking off. There was a Pokegirl healing in the hospital due to him not being strong enough to back her up when she needed it, and he wouldn't happen again.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, and he didn't let his precious people get hurt in his business!

-Author Note-

Long time no see Pokegirl fans! I do apologize for the long wait, but I've been focused on all of my other stories and the wild ideas dancing in my mind. I won't lie, I might just end up like many other writer on this site and make too many stories for my own good, though I'm not too sure if that is a BAD thing, rather than an unusual trait from me. Still, lets get onto the good things, shall we?

This chapter isn't much exciting, with the exception of the aftermath of the hospital seige, the slight lemon in the chapter, and the chakra scroll results. Yes, Naruto has the possibility to end up obtaining the Foxglove and Vampire, yet might not want to keep them, as they might end up killing him when he least expects it. As you've read, Naruto's main ace in the hole, and by far his strongest Pokegirl, is out of the game for a long time, and our main hero wishes to become stronger so it won't happen again.

I will admit, my variation of the council chamber is a bit odd, but I can't get it out of my head, and I personally like it that way. Ninja are more important than the civilians in terms of protection, as the local bandits and samurai wouldn't be able to do much against well trained shinobi from other villages. Out of the whole civilian council, only two are neutral, as you read in this chapter, and they might have a bigger role in the story as time goes on. With all of that said, time for the review responses!

**Lazruth**: Thank you for your review! I don't blame you for the unknown Pokegirl, as it is quite twisted and has an odd sense of humor. Though, I wouldn't put in some Evangelion into her. That might always come later...

**Trickster King Chaos**: Thanks, as always, for your review King Chaos! I'm not going to quit this story, nor will I quit the other story, as I enjoy all of the crazy ideas I get from writing this out.

**Shadowninja123**: Thank you for your review, and I won't give up on this story. Updates might slow down and quicken from time to time, but it won't be abandoned.

**Thanatos's-shadow**: Your review brings up a valued point, and for that I thank you for taking the time to put it up. Yes, there is always a chance that the romance will go past Pokegirls, and I've actually found myself in a tight corner picking a girl for Naruto. He does have an obligation to his clan, and, as one might expect, the council wouldn't want Pokegirl babies to be accepted as clan members and such. Even if they can become ninja, they'd always be seen as Pokenins rather than actual ninja, which would cause problems. So, this might be a Naruto/Person story, or a Naruto/small harem, depending on what comes to mind in the future.

**Sabery & Observer01**: Thank you two for your reviews, and I'm quite happy that you're enjoying this story so far.

I do hope to see reviews from all of my readers, as your opinions and thoughts matter! The next chapter will have a bit of a time skip, so we can get on to my favorite arc of all time! Major things shall happen, both good and bad for our main hero and his teammates. As to what it shall be, well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.

Until next time, and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello one and all! I'm currently taking the time to post and update some of my Panty and Stocking crossovers, as well as taking the time to reread Start of a Unique Journey in order to replan the next several chapter for that story. It is NOT abandoned, never will be, so don't lose hope on that story readers! As usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or whatever references comes about in this story for whatever reason. With that said everyone, onwards!

"Normal Talking."

_'Mental Thoughts.'_

**"Kyuubi, summon animal, or unknown."**

-Chapter 12-

Naruto sighed, taking a deep breath with his arms spread to the side. He practiced the arm motions the Fuuton scroll instructed him to perform, slowly so he could get a feel for if his clothes would get in the way of his performance before he began practicing the handsigns. Even though he had the chakra scroll for about a day, he began practicing it today, as he used most of yesterday to practice his chakra control, as well as to do teamwork exercises with his teammates. Kakashi-sensei left them alone halfway through their exercises for reasons unknown, causing the three to separate from team exercises and try out whatever they wanted.

Sakura was the only teammate who didn't mind working with him for the remainder of their training, which was beneficial to the two of them. For Sakura, she was able to get a troublesome taijutsu spar that made her use her body and stretch her focus to dodge his heavy punches and kicks. She also was able to get some advice on elemental jutsu from him, since the first jutsu on the list she wanted to practice was the Goukakyuu no Jutsu, which, while it was something Sasuke would be better to teach, she sought for his advice, and stuck to teaching her.

Naruto, on the other hand, was able to pick up on the genjutsu Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu with the help of his Kage Bunshins, who could cast it for what seemed to be around five minutes before popping themselves, and was able to get another genjutsu off Sakura. The Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu basically made your opponent view something horrible after manipulating leaves to swirl upon the opponent in a hypnotic fashion. Naruto knew he couldn't get it down in a day, so he put the jutsu to the side to think upon, and went for showing Sakura, who managed to stop coughing while he watched his clones practice the Kori Shinchuu, how to perform the Goukakyuu once again.

By the end of the day, Sakura could create a small fireball the size of a fist, which was a major improvement to her offensive capabilities alone, while Naruto, or his clones, were able to use another genjutsu. With the exception of asking Sakura if she wanted to practice any of the other elemental jutsu Kakashi offered to her, who declined and said she was going to continue practicing the breathing aspect of the jutsu at home, the team left at their designated time, leaving him to practice his taijutsu more. It wouldn't be the best or the cleanest style a ninja was to use, but ninja were dirty, so why not involve some dirty tricks to his taijutsu style?

_'Alright, that should be enough practice.'_ Naruto performed the necessary handseals before ending with Tori, the bird handsign. With his chakra now coating the front of his arms, he separated them away from each other, watching as a straight, light blue burst of air cut into the tree he was facing. When he walked to the tree to inspect the damage, he was rewarded with seeing his jutsu cutting slightly less than half way into the old tree, an improvement considering he wasn't able to get the jutsu to even function about two hours ago. "Gotta love Kage Bunshins. At least the Juha: Shou is usable in battles now."

"Yea, if you're going to go up against a taijutsu user who can't tell the difference between you using a jutsu to making shadow puppets." Naruto turned to see Anko-sensei standing on a tree not too far from him and waved. She jumped off and flashed him a grin as he got closer to her.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you here Anko-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something. It relates to my _'mission'_, if you can remember it." It took a second, but Naruto nodded. She wanted to find out about that particular team who never passed the Chuunin Exam, despite trying it out every year. "I heard you came across one of them, Kabuto, silver haired guy with large glasses."

"Yea," Naruto nodded, "the guy knew my name without ever meeting me before. I found it strange since no one in the room used my name at the time of the hospital attack. Not even my Pokegirls used it when he spoke to me." Anko frowned, a sign that never meant anything good, and pulled out a scroll. After reading over it for a few seconds, she showed it to him, revealing that it was actually a list of names who was to be working at the hospital on that day. "So?"

"Baka, whose name don't you see on there?" At that, Naruto reviewed the scroll once more, only to see that there was no sign of Kabuto's name on the list. He noticed that there was a name that was repeated three times, rather than the normal two. The first name would of been for those that were entering their shift, while the second was for when the worker would leave. Breaks and such weren't recorded on the same scroll, as they were kept on different scrolls to be transferred to a master scroll near the end of the day.

"I see a name that is on here three times. Sunshi Ori, which is the only odd thing that I noticed on the scroll. Is it possible that Kabuto was going into work when the attack happened?"

"That is the thing gaki. He wasn't supposed to show up to work that day. Nor were his teammates in the hospital, or anyone else that is commonly associated with the guy. He was there for some other reason, but for what?"

"Did you go and check in with Jiji for their mission roster?"

"I can't do that. I could if I had someone on the inside."

"Well, Iruka-sensei is a kind guy who usually hands out missions on the weekends. Maybe you could talk to him and see if he'll allow you to look at the roster. If anything, just say that you are considering taking on a genin squad next year and want to see what missions most squads take." Anko gave him a surprise hug, causing him to blush as his face nearly found its way into her bust. Though, he had to admit, her skin did feel quite warm to him.

"You are a genius gaki! Man, if it wasn't for the Bunshin jutsu our academy forces everyone to learn, you would of been a Chuunin already, maybe even Jounin with that mind of yours!" Naruto pulled away and pointed at Anko with a shocked expression on his face.

"I can't tell if you're complimenting me or making fun of me, but stop it!" Anko stuck her tongue out, making him pull his eyelid down in response. At the sight of each other, the two laughed, smiling at the same time for several minutes before they were able to calm down. Once he could breathe properly, he looked at her with a sudden thought on his mind. "Anko-sensei, I was wondering two things. When you gave me that jutsu scroll, which I am thankful for every day, why wasn't there a Raiton jutsu on there?"

"Easy, I don't have the Raiton affinity, nor do I know of anyone who has low ranking jutsu of that element. Its a destructive element for a reason, and its one of the reasons why Kumo is known as the second powerful ninja village. So what is your second question?"

"Any chance I could get a few more jutsu off ya?"

"How about this." Anko started off as she pulled out a hand full of kunai and raised her arms. "You show me how you use those jutsu I gave you, and I'll decide if you deserve more jutsu or not." She threw the kunai before Naruto could fully register a counter to avoid the deadly weapons, causing him to simply duck under the thrown weapons and roll away from the low kick she tried to deliver to him. Doton: Dochuu Eigyo really saved his ass when he finally had enough time to perform it, as he was seconds away from getting kicked in the face by Anko-sensei. "Oh? You're going to play hide and seek now Naruto-kun? Well, lets see if you can hide from the best seeker I know!" She bit her thumbs, earning a curious look from the hidden ninja as she slammed her hand to the ground. In a sudden big plume of smoke, a long, pale blue snake that might of been as tall as three of him, yet as thick as two appeared. Its tail was quite odd, as it had two tails rather than one that were divided several feet from its body, and had large, metal armor covering the tails, most likely to stab buildings or enemy ninja with ease.

**"You called Anko-san?"**

"We have a little gaki to find!"

_'Oh shit!'_

* * *

><p>Naruto lasted about an hour against Anko and her snake, though where it came from he still didn't understand. Even with the aid of Doton: Dochuu Eigyo, he wasn't able to stay hidden for long, as the snake used the blades on its tails as shovels, forcing him out every now and again. He created an onslaught of Kage Bunshins and had them scurry around in the ground, making Anko and the snake waste their time as the other clones he had hiding around the trees to use Fuuton: Daitoppa to hopefully blast Anko off the snake. Oddly enough, one of his clones decided to do something different and used Kaiton: Goukakyuu to create an inferno that nearly killed her if she hadn't replaced herself and her snake with a large tree.<p>

How someone could replace a reptile of that size, Naruto couldn't understand, but he didn't waste any time and had six clones try to find any trace of Anko or the snake. When they pointed out that she was near a river, he sent clones over to use Suiton: Suiben and Fuuton: Daitoppa as distractions while he and a second clone set up Juha: Shou once more. In order to keep himself hidden, he had a third clone use the Kokohi genjutsu in order to make their outer appearances change to that of oddly shaped hedges, an idea that, while abnormal and would be easy to spot, wouldn't be noticed when in battle dealing with multiple clones dancing around the opponent with water whips and wind blasts. Even with the large snake killing several of his clones, as well as Anko sniping them with shuriken, they gave him enough time for he and his clone to use the Juha: Shou, sending the large chakra wind wave towards the snake.

The last thing he expected for the attack that could nearly cut a tree in half was for the snake to bring up its armored tails, and watched as the armor STOLE the jutsu, making the armor glow bright blue before slamming its armored tails into the ground, forcing a combination of an earthquake and chunks of the ground to fly into the air, killing the rest of the clones he had, excluding the one beside him. He knew he had several clones hiding inside the forest, but he knew that, as long as the snake could simply absorb and reuse his jutsu, he was done for, and gave up. He was glad to know that his sensei was in the general area, and was most likely watching him, if what one of his clones saw was correct, and watched as Anko dismissed the snake with an order.

"I would of had you if that snake thing didn't have that armor on, dattebayo!" Naruto called out to her. Anko simply smirked and walked over to him and flicked his forehead. "Ow!"

"Shut up gaki! You would of seriously hurt Coba if your jutsu hit him."

"Coba?" Anko began to scratch the back of her head and grinned. He knew that she was known for being a Snake Mistress, but he figured it was due to her fighting style or her serpentine Pokegirls. Maybe that large snake was just another Pokegirl that could transform?

"He is one of the snake summons I actually like and have used ever since I gained the snake contract." Snake contract? That was something he didn't know about, though it would make sense, considering Orochimaru was one of the sannin, just like Jiraiya and Tsunade, who was known to of used snake related jutsu that could get through the faintest of weak points in an enemy's guard, and kill them with poisons.

"You mean like the one Orochimaru used while he was a Konoha ninja?"

"Technically, he still does hold some ownership of the snake contract." Anko slowly said this, causing him to wonder if he did something bad by bringing it up to her. She must have noticed his look, because she suddenly laughed and nearly flicked him once again. "No frowning faces gaki! I'm just surprised it wasn't mentioned in the academy is all, since Manda, the previous head of the snake clan, took more than half of the snakes with him and created the Dark Hebi summoning scroll, which Orochimaru is the only holder of from what my snakes have told me."

"Anko-sensei. How would you expect the academy to teach that if the snakes only tell you this?" At that, she dropped her shoulders and shook her head while mumbling something he couldn't hear. Before he could ask another question, he sensed someone coming and turned to see Kakashi walking towards him with a look Naruto knew he wasn't going to like.

"Anko, you do know that a genin squad has a Jounin, and three genin right? Now, why were you about to make my team a Jounin, two genin, and a corpse?"

"Sheesh, it wasn't as if he was going to die Kakashi!" Anko stated as she placed a hand on her hip. "He was handling himself quite fine thank you very much! I was just testing him to see how he was doing in terms of his reflexes and jutsu usage."

"Naruto," Naruto gulped at the mention of his name, "why did you even continue when she summoned such a large beast that could of killed you?" Anko called out, saying that Coba wouldn't of hurt him, but Kakashi didn't seem to register her answer. Why was Kakashi stressing over this so much?

"Because I knew that I had a chance of beating it with my clones and the jutsu we knew. If it wasn't for the fact that the armor Coba had could take in chakra and use it to enhance its power, my last jutsu would of either destroyed the armor, or killed the snake. No offense Anko-sensei." Once Anko said it was alright, Naruto continued with his reasoning. Or, at least, he tried to, when Kakashi chuckled for no reason.

"Maa, I was just fooling with you Naruto. You handled the situation very well, but its about time for our team to meet."

"Don't you mean its about time for us genin to show up while you come in late for no reason?"

"Why Naruto, you know me so well!" Anko began laughing at that, causing him to frown at his sensei's response. Before he could say anything, Kakashi turned to the purple haired woman and pointed at him. "So, how is he?"

"He has gotten better at most of the jutsu I gave him. His best is clearly the Daitoppa, Kage Bunshin, and Dochuu Eigyo, though his usage of Juha: Shou was a bit limited in comparison to the Daitoppa. He isn't too bad with the genjutsu Kokohi, even if he still has to have his clones perform it, and the Goukakyuu has increased in terms of heat, distance, and the speed it took to perform it. I can't say I'm disappointed at Suiton: Suiben, since not many ninja use whips anymore, but I would say that, factoring in his speed, crafty nature, and his endurance, he is more than suitable to being the heavy hitter for your team, especially if he can get more chakra control exercises to open him up to more jutsu."

"Ah, that makes sense I suppose." Kakashi's lazy answer caused him to twitch. What did he mean it made sense? Details are necessary for explaining sensei, so say it! "Well, if that is all, go back to the training ground Naruto. I'll be back by the usual time. Ja'ne!" And with that, Kakashi disappeared via Shunshin, leaving Naruto and Anko alone. Speaking of Anko, she grabbed him by his right arm and began pulling him back to the training grounds.

"If he is going to be two hours late, then that means I can get a crack at training you some more, as well as your teammates! Oh, this is going to be so much fucking fun!" Ten minutes later, the two were at Training Grounds Seven, yet there was no one there, causing Naruto to sigh in joy. Anko, surprisingly, turned to him and pulled out a scroll from her trench coat, giving him a view of her figure before he caught the thrown scroll.

"What is this?"

"Its a lollipop. What do you think it is! Its a scroll baka!" Anko shouted, earning a bow of apology from Naruto. Anko crossed her arms and grinned at him. "That scroll has the next set of jutsu I want you to try out soon, most likely while your team is getting to know me quite well. In the meantime, care to bring out your Pokegirls? I heard about Valkyria, and I want to see what I have to work with for the moment." Naruto nodded and released Naruko and Vicky, both of which were surprised to see Anko and smiled. Well, Naruko smiled. Vicky politely bowed and pulled out a book too large for the small pouch she got it from.

"Hiya Anko-san! Are you here to bring out your water dragon again?"

"Nope! I'm bringing out Hebi and a new Pokegirl I managed to snag while the gaki here was in the hospital. Say hello to Hunny and Minny!" At that, two very familiar Pokegirls came into being, two of which stared at Naruto for what seemed to be days before the taller of the two Pokegirls created a familiar weapon and pulled back.

"Infinite Arrows!"

"Barrier!" In a flash, a bright yellow barrier blocked the oncoming horde of arrows from finding their way into his flesh, causing him to mentally thank Vicky as she spun her staff, releasing several magic bolts at the same time. It was odd seeing the Hun dodging the magic bolts, though he couldn't understand as the Frozenare did nothing to help out its mistress. In a sudden move, the Hun slammed its hands onto the ground, creating a wall of ice from nothing, and kicked it, sending hordes of large ice shards towards the trio.

"Not this time!" Naruko threw a rather large windmill shuriken, where she obtained it he would never know, and watched as it destroyed most of the ice shards as it made its way towards the Hun. The Hun didn't panic, as its fist suddenly was covered in a blue mist and was about to grab the oncoming weapon, when Naruko spun around, causing the weapon to return towards her. Thanks to the sunlight, he noticed that her right arm had ninja wire tied around her arm, making her act like a yo-yo of sorts, but wondered if it that was a good idea for her to do without asking him.

"Oi, all three of you, STOP IT!" Hebi, Anko's Arbust, shouted, causing the three of them to pause. The windmill shuriken didn't get the Pokegirl's memo; however, and nearly took Naruko's breasts if Naruto didn't step in front of her and made two Kage Bunshins to intercept the deadly weapon. Their sacrifice was enough to make the blade stop and fall to the ground uselessly, in exchange for him gaining the painful memories of their deaths, and looked at Naruko.

"Where the heck did you even _get_ a windmill shuriken!"

"I don't know. I just wanted something and it came from the pouch I have." Naruko blinked at him with an innocent smile, causing him to groan and look away. Why, of why did Naruko have to be so cute and pure at times like these? Yes, he was happy that Naruko was becoming better with throwing weapons and at taijutsu, but making weapons appear out of nowhere was scary, and he didn't want to think about where she got the idea to make ninja wire wrap around her arms to act as a pulley system.

"Of course, the stupid looking one would have Magic using Pokegirls to aid him." Naruto was about to respond, when he realized that the Hun said PokeGIRLS, as in plural. He looked over at Naruko, who he knew was a Bunnygirl, as the Pokedex said so multiple times, and shook his head.

"You're mistaken. Naruko is a Bunnygirl, and those aren't Magic types."

"Yet I am a Hun, an Ice/Fighting type, and I can use magic and Magic type attacks. Care to try and beat my reasoning, human?" Naruto couldn't come up with an answer to her question. This silence caused her to smirk and point her ice arrow at the Bunnygirl with a blank expression on her face. "Magic is an energy that surrounds us all. Its what helps the water stay pure, the energy that creates miracles, or makes the worst of events happen sooner than expected. Its an energy that only few who aren't Magic types or are of Magic ancestry can tap into, and those that can are usually more powerful than most uncommon Pokegirls. Your Bunnygirl is one of the lucky ones, human. Treat and teach her well, or else I will make sure you die, regardless of my ownership or not!"

"Oi, that is enough out of you!" Anko punched the top of the Hun's head, causing her to glare and nearly punched Anko's nose off, were it not for the sudden purple hand that caught her by the throat. Hebi sure is fast, and an opponent Naruto never wanted to fight against on his own, especially if he could only use taijutsu. He read up on the way her poisonous scales worked, and didn't want to cause himself to die in battle due to them.

"Vicky, if Naruko does actually have the chance to use magic, could you use a detection spell or something to confirm it?" Vicky paused, flipping the pages in her book before stopping at one. After bobbing her head for a few moments, she turned to him and nodded.

"Its not a spell, but a small ritual that won't cost you much of anything master. We just need to get the ingredients from a few stores and we'll be good to go."

"Naruto, who is this?" Naruto, hearing the familiar voice, looked past Anko and Hebi to see Sakura and Sasuke walking towards them. He was interested to point out that the two weren't standing close, possibly due to Sakura learning about Sasuke not liking her, and walked over to them.

"Guys, this is Anko-sensei. She is one of the teachers who teaches remedial classes for Pokegirls." Anko waved and quickly introduced herself and her Pokegirls, though Sakura and Sasuke still recalled the Hun and her ride easily. "She is here to, ah, how should I put this?"

"I'm here to test you two while your sensei is gone for the next two hours! I already gave the gaki here a test, so he is free to do whatever until Kakashi comes back. As for you two..." Two Anko clones suddenly appeared behind the two genin and picked them up by the collars of their shirts, surprising them. "I'll be taking you away for that test. Hebi, I leave you in charge of training Naruko and Vicky a bit, and don't go easy on the Hun while I'm gone!"

The look on Hebi's face was making Naruto feel sorry for Vicky and Naruko. Though, he wasn't sure who was in store for more pain, his Pokegirls or his teammates? Either way, he opened the chakra scroll, as he could look at the scroll Anko gave him later, and looked at the Katon seal he managed to activate. The scroll for the jutsu laid on top of the seal, revealing the name of the next unfortunate Katon jutsu he would be practicing: Housenka no Jutsu. He sure hoped the Kyuubi would be able to heal any inner damage the Katon jutsu did to his lungs.

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>really<em> glad I have that Kyuubi inside me." Naruto mumbled to himself as he waited for the pain inside his chest to stop. His first, and only attempt with the Housenka jutsu went worse than his attempt with the Goukakyuu. Sure, he was able to bring out some flames, but he also manages to burn his tongue at the same time, bringing his partial success to a complete failure. The only thing he was happy about was that he was away from Anko, Hebi, and his Pokegirls, since they were training with either his teammates or his Pokegirls.

His current location was an odd one, as it had several large mounds of dirt that looked as if they were being used to plant a garden, or to act as a compost pile. It was due to them that he decided to practice the Katon jutsu here, as they would serve as easy targets to hit, and stuck to it. He was currently watching his three clones practice the jutsu, wincing at the the memory of the other fourteen he created beforehand to attempt the jutsu, and watched as one of his clones finally struck gold!

"Yatta! I did it boss!" The clone shouted as the dirt pile began to burn. The flames, rather than producing a white smoke, began releasing a dark black smog that, seconds later, was followed by a scream. When he saw that the pile of dirt was _moving_, Naruto created an additional clone in panic and sent them to put out the flames with the dirt from the other piles. As they did this, he got behind the pile and began digging, hoping to find whoever was under the pile and pull them out before they develop more injuries. What sick, devious person would bury a victim alive!

"Hey! Are you okay! Speak to me!" Naruto felt the dirt dropping into the ground, though why he couldn't understand, and nearly gave up when a patch of dirt fell, revealing a light brown hand. Feeling an extra dose of adrenaline running through his system, he grabbed the hand and pulled her out with all his might, ignoring the odd scream she released as he felt his body shift and fell to the ground. When he looked up, he was rewarded with the sight of a short, possibly 4'9, girl with four arms, with brown skin, an exoskeleton if he remembered the word correctly, and had a pair of antennae with little hair on them. She simply looked at him with a dull expression on her face and made a motion to stay away from the piles of dirt. When he looked at the pile, he noticed that it was still slightly on fire, causing him to wonder if that was the reasons she was staying away from the other piles.

"Boss, you should probably scan and catch her." One of the clones said, catching his attention.

"Yea, you're right. I want you two to tie her up with some ninja wire in this scroll while I use the dex to scan her." With that, the two clones grabbed the scroll out of his left pocket and took the wire, leaving him to scan the unknown Pokegirl with the Pokedex. His answer came up rather quickly, and the answer wasn't exactly something he was happy to see.

**"Pokegirl scan complete! The Pokegirl is an Annt, the Worker subtype, and is one of the most common Pokegirls in the world! They're usually the one Annt type most tamers come across, next to the Soldiers, and aren't afraid of getting into a fight if necessary. Be prepared for multiple enemies to fight against you!"** It was a good thing that she simply buried herself under some dirt, rather than climbing up the hole, or else he would of been quite frightened. It was then that he remembered how he felt the dirt fall downwards, and looked towards the hole.

_'It isn't as if those mounds are tunnels, right?'_ The remaining pile fell into the dirt, revealing a hole large enough to fit at least two people. He wondered two things at the sight of that hole. The first was how deep did that hole go, as he hoped it was deep enough for him to catch the Annt, get back to Anko, and get some help. The second thought, which mainly relied on how deep the hole went, was what would happen if the flaming chunks of dirt didn't go out during the fall, and startled whatever was down there?

"Boss! She's good to go!" Naruto turned back to the Annt, who had her four arms and legs tied together, and was knocked out. He pulled out a Great Ball, an item he was happy to now have in bulk, and threw the device at the Pokegirl. He wasn't surprised when the Pokegirl was caught, though he WAS happy when it happened, for a loud scream dragged his attention back to the hole, where the scream came from. Right as he was about to leave, the two, untouched dirt piles fell apart, revealing four Pokegirls that looked similar to the Annt he just caught. While the first girl he recognized was another Worker, the second girl he noticed was more important.

She stood about an even six foot with a busty D cup, a curvy figure, and a plump ass, from what he could of seen from the loop the Pokegirl did. She also had four arms, like the Annt, though she was a darker brown, and had a pair of long, dragonfly like wings on her back that shined a variety of different colored lights onto the field. There were two of these Pokegirls, but it was the third one that caused him to worry.

The third Pokegirl was tall, towering around 6'7 with a pale brown skin tone, making him wonder if all Annts were brown in color, and had muscles that made him worry at the strength of her punches. He was able to witness the Pokegirl change in front of him, as her endoskeleton suddenly grew more bountiful on her body, giving her an armored look with the lower set of arms developing menacing claws that promised to rip him apart, and a pair of mandibles that made him wince at her giving him oral. Luckily, she was the only one of her kind, and was dropped onto the ground alongside the Worker Annt. When he saw that the one holding that particular Pokegirl dropped her first, he realized that she was going for the holes, which would be the entrance point for the Annts.

_'Quick, light those holes aflame before those two can escape!'_ Naruto mentally commanded as he brought out two Pokeballs and threw them at the Annt and the other subtype. While he knew that it wouldn't hold the two longer than three, possibly five seconds, it was more than enough time for his four clones to use Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu on the three mounds. However, the flying Annt that released her Annt first escaped, leaving the other to fly much higher than he would of liked. As if to cause him more problems, his Pokedex began to beep right as his two Pokeballs broke, releasing the Annt and the other subtype to cause some damage.

**"Warning! Two new Pokegirls have entered the fray, as well as another Worker Annt subtype. The Soldier Annt subtype is known as the poor man's Amachamp, for they're much stronger than the other Annt subtypes, and are known as the most dangerous with their enhanced endoskeleton and claws. Do NOT solely focus on her, as all Annts will swarm around the attackers. The second Pokegirl is the Drone Annt subtype, which is the healer of the Annt types. They prefer to attack from the skies with their Mana Bolt and Wood Tower, though they're not afraid to involke in sexual damage with their Grass Cock."**

"Shit!" Naruto swore as he quickly put the Pokedex back in his pocket and threw a smokebomb on the ground. This must of done the trick, as the Worker and Soldier Annts were suddenly coughing up a storm as he mentally told the clones to run up the trees and snipe the Drone Annt with their kunai so he could use Fuuton: Daitoppa to force her to the ground HARD. Healers, no matter the race, were the key components to any successful mission, as they made the worst of injuries turn out to be tiny cuts, remove poisons, or fix broken bones much sooner than they're supposed to. Add in the fact that she could fly, and you had someone that would become a crucial aid to any team, may they be Pokegirl, shinobi, hospital, or anything anyone could think of.

"I got her!" One of the clones spoke as he ran up to a higher part of the tree. It was true, as he saw the Drone nursing her left thigh, and threw two shuriken that lodged themselves into her breasts. Despite the scream that came out, her lower set of hands glowed, causing the cut on her thigh to heal before his very eyes. As soon as she made her way to heal her chest, his clones threw several more kunai, causing her to lose focus, and allowed him to prepare the jutsu needed to get her to stay down.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" He shouted, ignoring the slight soreness his throat had, and watched as the Drone was forced into the ground below. Despite that slight success, it also made the smokescreen disappear, revealing that, while the Worker was on the ground passed out, the Soldier was now up, directly at him, he might add, and ran towards to the tree he stood on and began punching it with her clawed hands. He was surprised when the tree began to shake, and fell off the tree, luckily regaining his chakra output and stuck to the lower base of the tree and jumped to a tree to the right.

"Boss, you need to catch the Worker and the Drone before they're healed!" At that, Naruto made more Kage Bunshins, mentally ordering them to keep the two other Annts busy so he could get down and catch them, leaving his only problem to be the Soldier. As soon as he finally made it to the ground, he was unhappy to see that the Drone was already up, though on her knees, with her hands pressed against her lower leg. It was then that he pulled out his another Great Ball and threw it at her chest, knowing that she wouldn't be able to dodge with her leg being injured. Sadly, he was proven wrong by the Drone, as a sudden tower of wood blocked the oncoming Pokeball, destroying it when it struck the hard surface.

_'That must of been the Wood Tower attack the Pokedex mentioned.'_ Naruto ran around the Pokegirl with multiple Pokeballs in hand, and threw them the moment he had a slight opening. As he expected, the Drone created another Wood Tower, effectively destroying the two he threw; however, he created a Kage Bunshin and made it run the opposite direction, waiting for the Pokegirl to create another tower before throwing the Great Ball from behind. He wasn't disappointed, as he felt the ground shake with a new Wood Tower in place, and quickly threw the Great Ball at the exposed back of the Drone. The ball made contact, sucking the Pokegirl into the ball, and grabbed the shaking ball, mostly to get her away from the slight fortification it made. He didn't expect to see the cracks that formed on the Great Ball, and threw it to the ground, breaking it and, in the process, releasing the Drone, who looked at him in annoyance.

"Master!" A sudden kunai found its way into the Drone's foot, making it scream as it created a Wood Tower to block any further weapons. Seeing that she was distracted, Naruto threw two more kunai, as well as a Great Ball, hoping that, when the two weapons struck first, it would distract the Pokegirl enough for the Great Ball to capture her. His small theory was proven in a matter of seconds, as the ball sucked up the Drone, and siganled capture without a single shake of worry. He didn't waste a second and grabbed the Great Ball, placed it in his pocket, and got around the Wood Tower, only to get a clear view of his final Kage Bunshin being destroyed by the might of the Soldier Annt.

"Naruko, where are the others?" Naruto asked, glancing to her, who was standing a few steps from him with a majority of the kunai he and his clones threw earlier.

"They're still training without a care in the world. I came to get you in order to tell you that I was able to create a new weapon, a giant kunai!" Naruto nodded, looking at the Soldier that was slowly walking towards them. The Worker subtype that was previously unconscious was begining to stir, causing him to frown and threw his three remaining shuriken at the Soldier. The muscular girl didn't take a chance and ducked, kicking one of the nearby trees with enough force to make it fall towards them. And this was supposed to be the POOR man's version of an Amachamp?

The two of them were able to dodge the flurry of branches and leaves that fell, luckily not stepping on any random shuriken or kunai in the process, and witnessed the Soldier Annt use her claws to separate the tree trunk into a small, though heavy log, and threw it at them. This, not only made the two dodge, but separate from each other, making communicating to the other troublesome unless they yelled.

"Just keep dodging and throw whatever you have at her when you get the chance!" Was the only thing he could saw before two logs were thrown at them. The next several minutes were of a complicated dance of balance, as he sometimes found himself stepping on a log that wedged itself into the ground, dodging the oncoming projectiles, which the Soldier was slowly learning that, by breaking the large, heave stump into smaller pieces, she had more things to throw at a quicker pace, and barely had a time window to throw any kunai at the Pokegirl.

"Hi-YA!" He saw the Bunnygirl throw a small flurry of kunai at the Soldier Annt and, while she managed to land a direct hit to the girl's throat, something happened that he didn't like at all.

It bounded off as if she threw it at stone.

_'This is not good. This is SO not good!'_ Naruto thought as he pulled out the Pokedex, created a clone to take his place for a minute, and got behind the closest tree to review what the Pokedex said about the Soldier class. What he found made his dislike turn into borderline hate, as the device revealed that the Soldier was a Bug/Rock type, meaning that the only thing that was weak to it was Steel and Water attacks. Valkyria, his Steel type, was currently in the hospital, and his only Suiton jutsu was inaccessible to him at the moment. If Naruko was truly gifted with the use of magic, then he was going to make sure that she learned as many elemental attacks as possible, keeping Vicky to a more defensive role unless he found a good T2 to teach her.

"We need a bit of help boss!" Naruto poked his head and saw that, thanks to Fuuton: Daitoppa, the jutsu he used earlier to send the Drone to the ground, the fires around the Annt mounds were weak, allowing for the heads of what looked to be more Soldier subtypes to poke out. He ran through the bushes and quickly, though painfully, shot a Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu at the three holes, and listened to the sudden intense screams that came with the jutsu he used. As soon as he stopped the jutsu, he noticed that there wasn't much dirt left, as well as he was low on chakra, mostly from all of the extra chakra he gave his clones for them to do jutsu, and looked around him.

_'The only way that Soldier is going down is if I either get her with water, or suddenly produce a Steel type attack out of my ass, which I can't do. So, what can I do?'_ Naruto glanced at the tree the Soldier first attacked, the very same that he stood on earlier, and noticed the deep gash it had on the trunk. That sight made him think back to the tree he was practicing the Juha: Shou and the effect it had on the tree he used it on. That was his only choice at the moment, as all Fuuton: Daitoppa would do would make the Soldier fly through the forest, HOPEFULLY breaking her spine or head, but might also send her into Konoha and cause a massive disturbance. His throat wasn't completely healed for more Katon jutsu, a fact he just noticed as his throat was hurting more than he realized, and Shunshin and the current genjutsu he knew wouldn't be of much help.

So, he had to put his hope into the Juha: Shou, unless he truly wanted for Naruko and him to die. He didn't say anything, no mental thoughts to his clone, and simply focused his chakra into his arms, performing the necessary handseals as he moved to a better location that wouldn't hurt Naruko in the process. This location ended up being on a tree that allowed him to face her at a diagonal angle, and waited. He watched the Soldier Annt one of the kunai that Naruko threw at her with its mouth, and easily broke it with its teeth, further scaring him at the physical strength of this Pokegirl and made him want her to stay down. She was a monster just waiting to cause ruin for Konoha, and she had to be put down for the better future of his village.

This train of thought unknowingly caused him to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra, causing the chakra he felt coating his arms to slightly burn his skin. He didn't know this, and simply thought that he was using too much chakra, and prepared to launch the jutsu at the Soldier Annt. He watched as she brought her fist high above her, signaling that she was most likely going to cause some type of area damage with a Rock move, and didn't wait any longer.

"Juha: Shou!" The loud, nearly booming of his jutsu made the Soldier Annt pause its strike to look up at him, a grave mistake it would regret later, as the Fuuton jutsu made contact. Rather than the regular blue it was when he used it earlier, this one had a red tint to it, making it look as if it the chakra wave was the glowing form of a spectar, and, considering what happened next, he wouldn't of been surprised if it had. The chakra wave cut cleanly through the arm, ripping through most of the Pokegirl's stomach in the process, before forcing it to fall to the ground from the loss of support the waist gave it.

It was odd, seeing a Pokegirl that acted so much like a force of nature that refused to be put down be made a quick mess of blood, screams, and anger, if the look on her face was of any indicaiton. He slowly stepped down the tree, feeling his throat more sore than before, the burning sensation he felt on his arms felt even worse, and he was quite close to being out of chakra. By the time he made it down the tree, his Kage Bunshin dispersed, making him wince as he tossed a Great Ball to Naruko, who luckily caught it with ease.

"Please catch her Naruko. I...need to relax for a while." He sat down, looking up at the shade the trees provided him, and barely noticed the cloaked figure standing near the top of the tree. He couldn't do anything, and thought that the person was an Anbu member, since they were the only ninja that were allowed to wear cloaks; however, when he saw that the person disappeared without a trace of Shunshin, he widened his eyes.

Someone just saw the entire fight, and whoever it was, was going to report it to someone. Their leader, most likely, and it was something that he had to tell Jiji as soon as his body healed itself.

-Author Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, favoriters, and author alerters alike! I've returned with a new chapter, and I'm slightly sorry to say that we won't be getting to my favorite part of the story JUST yet, as Naruto and his team seriously need a bit of grinding to do. In a way, this is more so to get Sakura to have a better offensive hand than a defensive throw-a-way ninja, get Naruto to get back into a leadership position, and to show off Naruko's newfound talent. Its weird, mostly since I can actually picture Naruto having a team of Magic-related Pokegirls, as it would give them the ultimate, but not completely perfect, way to be prepared for any Pokegirl, or ninja in this story's case.

Now, another thing I want to point out is that, Naruto is NOT stronger than Pokegirls! Sure, domestic breeds like the Bunnygirl and the Nurse Joy won't give him much trouble, but girls like the Vampire, Digtit, hell, lets just say any Pokegirl that actually has an element will give him trouble. Especially those that do have particular enhancements giving their body extra durability, speed, flight capabilities, and mind reading. His jutsu, the fact that he pushes more chakra than necessary into his jutsu, and the Kyuubi is the only reason he would be able to handle some feral Pokegirls at this point, but anything decently trained WILL whoop him. Hard. So, please, don't review with something along the lines of "Ninjas can't beat Pokegirls." If this was just ninjas, such as the ones we see in movies that only have taijutsu, kenjutsu, and the average weapons we see them with, then you're right; however, we practically have mutant ninja, so that reason falls flat.

With that out of the way, and I do apologize if that the last two sentences were offensive to anyone and their Naruto/Pokegirl beliefs, lets get to the reviews. Shall we?

**Lazruth**: Thank you for your continuious reviews. I agree on the lack of originality with Naruto getting fox Pokemon/Pokegirls/summoning contracts, but it is sometimes done right, and I swallow that grain of salt when I see it written and planned well. Him getting one or both Pokegirls will be shown at a later date, so please wait until then.

**Sabery**: Thank you for your review, and I'm glad to see that you're curious about the leader. No, she isn't a legendary, but she is powerful. I'm not too sure on Kurenai being one of the choices, as I never really liked her in canon, mostly due to how she isn't touched upon until Asuma's death in the series.

**Datu824**: Thanks for your review, and I will admit that there is a good chunk handed down to Team Seven, especially Naruto, but most of it is necessary, while two of the things mentioned is critical to the story plot.

**Acaila**: Thank you for your well written review, and you do bring up a good point. While Pokegirls can't produce anything except clones of themselves (ferals that go through parthenogenesis only give birth to clones, as proven in the main primer and the RTF file Pokedex), Pokewoman can actually give birth to humans. The only answer I can give you is that, with the discovery of the Pokedex, Sarutobi and the scientists of Konoha have found out what particular terms mean; however, I'll properly introduce as to why anyone knows this in a future chapter, in order to clear that mistake.

**Anime Rules5**: I'm always happy to see fans from Start of a Unique Journey coming here, so I'm quite thankful to see your review! While I enjoy causing the Naruto in Unique Journey pain since he likes it slightly, I don't for this Naruto. I just enjoy the humor of picturing this happen to him or a friend of mine every now and again.

**Observer01 & Silvdra-Zero**: Thank you two for your reviews, and I hope to see more from you in the future.

All in all, this chapter, hopefully, made up for the lack of action in the previous chapter, and I hope all of the readers enjoyed this. I certainly have, and I'm quite entertained at the thought of what shall happen to Naruto and the others. Who exactly was the cloaked figure? How expansive is the Annt tunnels? Will Naruko actually be able to use magic, and, if so, will it benefit her and her fellow harem sister, or will it cause nothing but destruction to her master? Keep on read to find out everyone!

Until next time, and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

"You said he did what now?" The masked pawn in front of him lowered his head, as if he insulted his leader. He hated the thought of displeasing the leader, as any displeasure he felt was shared to him and his fellow pawns without a care for their life.

"He channeled some of the Kyuubi's chakra into a **Juha: Shou **in order to take down one of your Annts, Soldier class. While it looked as if he did it unconsciously, he managed to channel enough of it to nearly kill the Pokegirl." An awkward silence filled the room, forcing the pawn to consider if he was going to live or not past this meeting. He wasn't like the soldiers under their leader's command, for they were the ones that had duties outside of Konoha, with the very exception of his elite, which were kept in to be trained or guard him.

"...And how did he fare against the Annts before he used the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"It depends sir." A small breath of air was taken, making the pawn consider if it was his leader's action or his own. Leader never liked those who brought different opinions under his leadership, as it made others question his power over them. Those that did try were usually never heard from again, like most enemies.

"Explain."

"From a Pokegirl trainer's point of view, I can't offer you a fair point of evaluation on him and his skills. He only had one Pokegirl with him, a Bunnygirl who had the ability to summon weapons, though this may have been due to seals tattooed upon her body, unconfirmed though. They worked as a pair to try and defeat the Soldier class Annt, but nothing really worked until Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra."

"So...you're saying that he is a decent trainer?"

"Yes, at least with the Bunnygirl due to how they worked at long distance while he used the Kage Bunshin repeatedly to distract the Soldier class Annt, which brings me to the next part of my evaluation. His skills as a shinobi of Konoha are decent if you go by Taijutsu and stealth, though his verbal ticks are still there, and he is quick to anger at moments. His talent in Genjutsu isn't there, but he is the Ninjutsu expert on his team thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra doubling his already large reserves. He knows how to use his clones to the best of their ability, has them doing all his chakra-based training while he does physical or learn seals, and he isn't afraid to take a life in the name of Konoha."

"This...pleases me." The pawn held back a smile, knowing that his leader was pleased with the results of his evaluation. "Akamon Manabu, how would you like a promotion?" For the first time in his life since he first met the man years ago, he looked up when he wasn't supposed to with confusion upon his face.

"Sir?"

-Chapter 13-

Team Seven stood in front of the Hokage and Nara Shikaku, each Genin looking at the map that was before them. It was the most recent map of Konoha, but had specific unique markings that only the Hokage's map was allowed to have, such as marks to where the Barrier-nin are stationed, the underground bunkers, and the hidden armories in case of an attack from other villages. Naruto, for his part, didn't understand some of the marks on top of some of the clan houses, but he did accept the sad, unfortunate fact that the red circle around his neighborhood, the run down part of town, meant that it was a free area to be destroyed at a moment's notice during an invasion.

"Naruto," Sarutobi broke him from his thoughts, "thanks to you describing these 'mounds', we've been able to find them all outside of the main district of Konoha." Naruto watched the old man put several brown pins in a circle, each being a few inches from the other, while a few were even inside the city itself, though how that was possible he didn't know.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." Sakura asked as the Hokage continued to place brown pins on the map.

"Yes?"

"Um, if the brown pins mean that those are Annt holes, then do the ones within Konoha sectors mean that there are some within our neighborhoods?"

"Unfortunately that is the case Haruno-san." The last pin was the most unusual, as it was about a house away from Naruto's apartment. Did this mean that the Annts were populating underground and were prepared to swarm the village for people to tame with in the future? A sigh escaped Sarutobi's lips, one that was met by Shikaku.

"From what we can gather, only about twenty percent of these mounds are traps to capture anyone who either fall into them or get too curious about the sight and either die or are taken to be tamed. Most of the ones that are located in the village have actually been located by sewer patrols, though rather than finding mounds, they've found holes in various walls, meaning that they all, at one point in time, run through the sewer to get to different parts of the village."

"Is it possible to smoke them out?" Sasuke suggested, pointing to a few of the blacksmiths and his own clan home. "My family has a rather large kiln that, rather than force the smoke out, channels it through the ground into the hot springs we used on the clan grounds. If I can remember correctly, we have about seven of them, considering how many Uchiha families lived in the compound alone, not to mention the two old hot springs that were owned outside of the clan." Shikaku nodded, placing red pins at Sasuke's clan housing, but the odd pin was the black one.

"While it sounds good, you also have to consider that we would have to change the duct work to force the smoke to the sewers, which could take days depending on how many kilns we have to focus on. There is also the problem of convincing the civilians to keep calm and stay indoors so we could even smoke them out, in case the Annts start going crazy and dig out of the ground from everywhere except their mounds and attack."

"There is also to consider our enemies having spies in the village." Sarutobi's words made Naruto widen his eyes. There were spies in the village, and the old man ALLOWED them to stay in it? "If we were to keep everyone in their homes until the Annt purge was complete, our enemies may find out that we are vulnerable and will act on it. They may not attack the main village, but they will go after any of the teams that I have out doing missions at the moment to cripple us, which would be the start of a war between the nations."

"Maa, Hokage-sama." Kakashi spoke for the first time in a while. Did he have something to add? "While I do enjoy the sight of seeing my students contribute to a future mission, I believe I came here to directly oversee what my students had to inform you of, and after that take them on a mission." Sarutobi nodded, looking at Naruto for a moment longer before he turned around and pulled a stack of scrolls bound by a string from the table behind him.

"These," the Hokage started off as he placed them on the corner of the map in order to not remove any of the pins, "are the latest C-Rank mission scrolls for both Pokegirl squads and for regular ninja. Before I pick one out, do you want for your team to perform a Ninja Project mission or a regular one?" Naruto and his teammates looked up at their sensei, the one in control of their destiny for missions, and waited for his righteous judgment.

"I think we should do a non-Pokegirl mission." Kakashi pushed the second pile away, revealing a much smaller pile for their sensei to work with. The larger, obviously Pokegirl-related mission scrolls were calling out to Naruto, as if he should take care of the problems in the village as a way to repent for all the trouble he caused for everyone. He was even tempted to just run up and grab one of the mission scrolls for himself to do, seeing as his Kage Bunshins could act as temporary team members, but a stern look from Sarutobi forced him in his place. "Is this one okay Hokage-sama?"

_'Which one is it?'_ In his hassle for thinking of missions, he completely forgot to keep an eye out on sensei to see which mission they would have. Sarutobi unrolled the scroll, took a glance at its contents faster than he could currently throw any kunai, and nodded. Sensei turned around to them and smiled behind his mask.

"Our mission is to guard a bridge builder towards his village, as well as protect him and his crew from any attacks as they finish the bridge they're constructing. While I am going to meet with the client about this mission to get further details, you three will go home and pack for a two week mission."

"Two...Two weeks!" Sakura's reply, though loud, was unknowingly accurate with her teammates's thoughts on the information. "Where are we going to that will take us two weeks away from our village?" If possible, Kakashi's smile grew even larger behind his mask.

"Why, to Wave Country of course!"

"So we're going into Mizu territory?"

"Not exactly Sasuke." Kakashi replied, turning to face the Uchiha. "While Mizu is close to Wave, Mizu is actually an island that owns the surrounding island and about half of the ocean around its territory. Most of the islands are artificially made by their own ninja in order to claim more of the sea without actually waging war on us or Kumo, though their most recent attempt was crushed rather easily by Kumo."

"Haha. Something about the island they were hoping to create was destroyed by a giant turtle, and the Mizukage was trying to blame one of our ninja, Might Guy, due to him having a summoning contract with the Turtles. The Mizukage hasn't made a good joke of a move like that in years."

"Might Guy. Is he a foreigner, and what is this about summoning contracts?"

"Might Guy, or Maito Gai as most of us prefer to call him, is a Taijutsu master in Konoha who teaches the Gouken Ryuu, or Strong Fist Style, to those who wish to learn it. It relies mostly on physical power crushing the bones of the enemy, finishing them off either with a single strong hit to their head or heart cavity, or to slowly break them with multiple bone shattering hits, allowing for out T&I department to gather information from them. Most ninja don't go further than the basics, but the reason for that is classified unless you decide to learn from Gai." A cough from the Hokage caught Kakashi's attention, causing Naruto to notice a glowing seal on the Hokage's desk, and pondered what it could be. Seals were still a very new subject to him, so he wondered as to what that particular seal could be. "Now, you three are dismissed for the day. Go home, pack, and take the remainder of the day to tame any of your Pokegirls. Just don't do anything I wouldn't now."

_'Knowing you sensei, that isn't much.'_ Naruto walked out with his teammates, looking at each other in silence before the door to the private room closed. As soon as the door closed, it seemed as if the three were able to find their vocal cords and used them.

"So, Sasuke, Naruto. I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house and discuss how we're going to operate without our Pokegirls to use in battle." Sakura looked at them evenly, something that Naruto wasn't exactly use to seeing due to how much she loved Sasuke for the littlest of things. It was nice to see her acting like a normal person, or should he be seeing her as a rational member of their team, seeing as how intelligent she was, as well as how great of a strategist she could be. Unfortunately, Sasuke shook his head.

"I have to go home and pay my respects. I think my parents would want to hear the news of our first serious mission outside of Konoha's walls." They nodded, understanding that Sasuke, unlike Sakura, had no one to return home to. Naruto was worse off, everyone knew that, but the thing that separated them was that Naruto never knew his parents, so he never had that love or care that Sasuke had. In some ways, Naruto considered himself to be the more mature one between the two, seeing as any verbal remark about the Uchiha clan or the boy's parents got his teammate to react in blind rage like a civilian.

"Oh. I'll see you tomorrow then Sasuke." Their third member of the team nodded before walking away, leaving the two in awkward silence before she turned away as well. "I'll see you tomorrow as well Naruto..."

"Wait! I can still go with you!" Sakura turned to him with widened eyes. Did she honestly not expect him to try and spend time with his teammate? "Other than packing my bag, I don't have anything to do other than to tame my Pokegirls, so we could still talk about our Pokegirls, and we can Sasuke our tactics tomorrow."

"You...Sure I won't be bothering you at all Naruto?" Was the team training exercises Kakashi-sensei had them do getting her to act more respectful to him, or was she being shy?

"Sakura, you'll never be a bother to me. If anything, we could talk at my place so we won't disturb your parents." Realization shined in her eyes, for what reason he didn't know, but she nodded and wore a smile on her place. Just what flashed in her mind, he wondered.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go to your place Naruto." He nodded and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her close to him. "Hey! What are you-" It was at that point that he used the Shunshin no Jutsu, sending them to the inside of his apartment. His living room, to be exact. He was glad to have cleaned up before he went out to train earlier today, seeing as one could have called his kitchen table a living pyramid of ramen cups, calling out to him with its horrid odor to add another cup to assimilate into its body if they went to visit him earlier. "What was that?"

"That," Naruto replied, "was the Shunshin no Jutsu. Kakashi, as well as most of the Jounin we know, use this to easily transport themselves to other parts of the village that they've seen before. It is a great jutsu to travel around so little energy is wasted in walking through busy streets." Naruto let go of Sakura a moment later, noticing how warm she felt, and went by how red Hinata would get from time to time by being around him that she might have gotten sick or embarrassed by how close they were. He really needed to take some time to read a book or two on how to act properly around women, or girls in general.

"Naruto..." He stopped, his hand only an inch or so away from her wrist, and wondered what she was going to say. He winced a bit when she stepped on his shoe, and the warm feeling he felt from her when their skin met came twofold when her wrist touched his hand. "I'm sorry! Raiton: Hiraishin!" A powerful jolt of electricity coursed through his body, bringing about pain that Naruto never expected, especially from Sakura of all people. He couldn't stop himself from falling to the ground, flat on his face as he faintly felt his belt being messed with. His hands were suddenly pulled to his back, something similar to a glove, but heavy like a brick was suddenly on his hands, preventing him from performing any hand signs, and his arms were quickly bound.

"Please...Forgive me." He was rolled on his back, allowing him to see Sakura again, who was wiping some tears from her face. He tried to speak, he wanted answers from her as to why she was doing this, but all he got were groans and pointless sounds. She bent down to him, cupping his face so he would look at her. "My parents, despite being proud Jounin of Konoha, dislike me being a part of the Pokegirl program, and have constantly been asking me when I was going to set my sights back on a guy. When was I going to go back to being 'straight', and I couldn't stand doing anything Pokegirl related, like taming, at my own house. I wish I didn't have my parents in my life, kinda like you Naruto, despite how wrong it is to say such a thing. So..."

_'What is she doing?'_ Sakura moved her right hand to his pants, forcing herself to lower her head downwards as well, yet kept the eye contact with him. It took a few tries, but she unzipped his pants, slowly rubbing his numb, soft manhood with her smooth fingers.

"So this is what a penis feels like." Sakura mumbled, a bright red blush forming on her face as she continued to rub his manhood. Her eyes, which were glancing down to her hand, were now looking right at him once again. "I want to make a deal with you. In exchange of letting me tame my Pokegirls here, as well as help me find out if I am truly 'straight' or not, I'll please you as best as I can, and I'll even allow you to fuck one of my Pokegirls if you wanted to. Does that sound good?" She moved away from his head, allowing her to use her hand to pull out his man, no. His penis, a term that he was preferring to say than what he heard from Sarutobi as a kid, was freed from his boxers, allowing its limp state to be seen to his teammate.

"Sa..Saku..." He tried to say her name, to try and get her to talk things through rather than to do anything physical, but his tongue failed him. Sakura, on the other hand, was looking at his penis as if it was a new toy, but unsure if she wanted to open its box to play with the thing.

"This is what separates me from being 'straight' to a 'lesbian' huh?" She pressed her cheek against it, rubbing it against her face as her nose was an inch over its head, sniffing it. Though the sight itself was odd, the fact that he was feeling her skin seemed to make his member twitch with a bit of movement from the action. "So different from the vagina I've seen, yet much more friendly looking..." She pushed her hand through his pants to bring out his balls, taking a moment to disect them with her eyes before she rubbed them with her fingers.

While she rubbed his balls, she went back to focusing on his penis, using her free hand to slowly stroke it, looking at his foreskin and how far back it peeled to reveal the head of his penis. She sniffed it again, pulling the foreskin back once again as if to extract more scents from it, only for it to bounce up and touch her lips. She froze, using her middle finger to keep the limp penis up to her lips, and slowly, ever so slowly opened her mouth to slip the tip in. Naruto couldn't help but to moan at the feeling of her mouth over the head of his penis, something that he hadn't thought of was happening before his very eyes. Sure, he had guilty thoughts of kissing her while his crush for her was at its strongest, but this?

"Mmmm." Sakura tried to speak around his penis, he assumed, but pulled away, revealing the saliva that coated the tip to him. It tastes good. Better than the juices a vagina produces when stimulated, but why aren't you erect." She stroked it faster, taking a break from rubbing his balls and placed the newly freed hand on her chin, as if to think of an answer for a question. She looked at him, the blush on her face lessened, but she still looked as if she wanted to say something to him, as if to fill the one-sided conversation with imput from him, but didn't make a move to reverse the effects of whatever Lightning jutsu she used on him.

"I think I know what to do so I can see it erect." She pointed his penis up at her, moving her hand away, yet left two fingers to keep it standing, and did something he didn't expect.

She swallowed it.

Well, 'swallowed it' may not have been the best of words to describe it, but she took the entire length of his limp cock into her mouth, down her throat, and began bobbing her head fast to the point where it looked as if he didn't have a penis in the first place. It looked as if he had Sakura always between his legs, constantly milking him of his cum, and moaned loudly at the image that popped into his mind. She choked on his member, widening her eyes and closed them faster than how quickly she bobbed her head on his penis, and stopped moving. While this would be unexpected if she was near the tip, she stopped moving while her lips were pressed to the base, keeping his entire member lodged in her throat.

Then, as if to make him cum right at that moment, she pushed out her tongue, licking at his balls while "swallowing" the tip, making her throat muscles rub against his head, as well as move her tongue to lick more than just his balls in the process. The final nail to his coffin was her eyes. Those bright, jade green eyes that looked up at him with a misty glaze clouded by lust that were calling out to him, hypnotizing him to fill her stomach to the brim with his cum, giving her the first taste of a male's cum.

And he did just that, after she pulled her head back a bit and slammed him down into her throat.

"Sakura-chan!" She, much to his blissful surprise, kept her head on his body, allowing him to drain his cum directly down her throat as she rubbed his balls with her right hand. It took a minute for the jolt of pleasure from his climax to stop, but Sakura pulled her head back when the flow of cum finally stopped, taking a slow, snail pace measure to suck the tip of his penis, using her tongue to excite him, as well as her left hand to stroke him of more cum. By the time that she finally released his penis from her control, not only was he clean of any cum and erect, but sensitive to the point of even a feather touching his tip would make him thrust to get away. She sat on his waist, leaning down to his face, unknowingly pressing his penis to her butt under her dress at the same time, and smiled.

"So, Naruto... Have you considered my offer?" Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off Sakura. The way she was acting, what he went through, and the way she looked at him... It was all so surreal! So, in the end, he did the only thing he could do, literally, thanks to her binding him.

He kissed her, unknowingly changing her fate as a character in the story known as his life.

-Author Note-

Hello readers, reviewers, and followers from all around. As usual, I don't own Naruto, Pokegirls, or any other sort of references that enter this story. With that out of the way, I hope no one is angry at me for taking so long to update this story. One of my main reasons of taking so long was to consider the 'relationships' Naruto could enter in, may it be sooner or later in the story, and each thought started off with the same character.

Sakura.

So, at the moment, consider this a Naruto/Sakura story; HOWEVER, I feel as if this story may grow in terms of pairing, so expect the possibility of another kunoichi or two to possibly be included. I am still thinking whether I want him to have a harem situation or not, seeing as Pokegirls are one thing, but human girls and their customs are completely another situation. I may also write up an interlude chapter, either after the next chapter of after a few, and most of its contents will be to "check up" on everyone else, seeing as several reviewers enjoyed the fact that I have regular non-clan Genin being given development.

Sadly, this chapter didn't include much in terms of Pokegirl action, and I apologize for that, but I wanted this chapter to mostly be for Naruto and Sakura, especially since I read several bits of information about Road to Ninja to get my mind whirling with new ideas. I'll be sure to include more Pokegirl scenes in the next chapter, as well as in the interlude to make up for this chapter, though you guys got a lime out of it. Now then, on to the reviews!

**Lazruth:** I'm honestly happy to hear that you enjoyed me using an underused Pokegirl. Anko had her fun with the two little Genin, though many would complain that they couldn't even stand to be around her for twenty seconds, let along a full minute.

**Luckylee the Ruckyree:** Possibly those tho are trained, I can agree to, but wild Pokegirls do have the possibility of being beaten by Genin. Chuunin could handle them in two-man squads, but that bit is just a random thought, not to mention when I think of two-man squads I think of the time-skipped Rookie 12, so I can't really say much to you. Thank you for reading the story though.

**Anime Rules5:** Darn, I knew I forgot to mention the Annts in terms of if he will be given the opportunity to keep them or not in this chapter! Thank you for reminding me AR5, and you've given me a bit of an idea I will have to tinker with.

**Nasha Rei-Kun:** Weapon-only Naruko is currently the character I am working with, seeing as Vicky is more of a defensive elemental manipulator in terms of magic. Her learning from TenTen is an interesting idea, so if I do actually do it, I know who to thank in my head! As for your pairing suggestions, I will take them to heart and think more about them, even the harem possibility and Hinata, even if it has been beaten a bit.

**Datu824:** Everyone needs a decent hit to the head or three so they can get an idea of what to do next. I know I had to at times!

**Firelordeg:** I do hope you've enjoyed this latest update, and I do hope you'll also enjoy the next few chapters. I'll most likely be updating this sooner than later.

**Observer01:** Thank you for your vote of approval.

**Kitsune of Darkfire:** True, having a hands-on healer would be good, but the Pokegirls he did catch during that fight, unfortunately, still have to go through the Taming Cycles, as well as some T&I in order to be controllable, so the healing would have to wait. Thank you for your review by the way!

**Trickster King Chaos:** Thank you for your kind, and very helpful review. I will be keeping a sticky note on hand to contact you when writer's block hits me, and I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

**Tamult:** I am honored that this was the first Pokegirl story you read, though this isn't that great in my opinion. To be honest, I consider my best Naruto/Pokegirl story to be Start of a Unique Journey, but that isn't complete, and it is in need of a revision at one point. Still, thank you for your review.

**Sandcrawlr:** Thank you for your vote of approval.

**Musubi Kazesaru:** Thank you for your review, and I do enjoy "The Start of a Unique Journey" more myself, seeing as it is much more "unique" in terms of plot and what the overall story is. Still, I won't abandon this one, and it is a bit harder than I openly thought to combine the Naruto-verse (Konoha) with Pokegirl technology where neither of the two overly take over the other's customs. It is a challenge, but one that I am happy to try, and I am still thankful that you took the time to read this story.

**Forestscout:** I am unsure of him having a Tigress, mostly due to him having a Pokegirl like her wouldn't allow him to try and become more serious as both a ninja and a tamer. Sure, anything that can fight has the possibility of having a personality of a serious person, but since I started Naruto off with his childish side, there would (in my mind at least) be more of a clash and Naruto wanting to exchange her for another Pokegirl. Thank you for your review by the way!

**Bilingualkyuubi:** Wow, quite an wonderfully creative review to read, and I thank you for voicing your thoughts to me. I don't really like the Fox Pokegirl cliche, except the Foxglove from a few chapters ago, but that is due to many Naruto/Pokegirl crossovers having him with some form of Fox-like Pokegirl, either making her overpowered or special to the point of Mary Sue, and makes her most likely the only girl he would ever need. As for the issue with the Pokegirl Attacks/Ninja Response point you made, the main response I can give you is that Pokegirls, despite having a few years to study them, are still a foreign concept to the ninja of Konoha.

Yes, their barrier team is now equip to detect the rifts in time that the Pokegirls come out from, and some of the ninja have Pokegirls to aid them, but all this planning will usually fall flat against a new enemy, such as a powerhouse like the Whorizard, who can fly, spew fire, and lets not forget that she is a dual elemental Pokegirl, giving her a more difficult set of attacks and enhancements to be used against the ninja. So, while I can agree that the responses of ninja can be "weak" that is mostly due to them being uninformed about the Pokegirls that come through time.

**All Forms of Fluff:** Thank you for your review, and the main answer I can tell you about the fights are "Genjutsu" to wipe the minds of everyone that witnessed the fighting, though before that point most of the area where a fight happens is evacuated as quickly as possible. Gotta love ANBU, am I right? As for your other question, you'll have to keep on reading to find out.

**Luke Dragneel:** Major thanks and props to you for reading and reviewing every chapter! You found out that it may have been ROOT to watch Naruto and his fight against the Soldier Annt, but if it was truly Akamon Manabu, who is an actual Naruto character in the series, you'll have to see.

Yes, I do enjoy using underused characters. So much to work with!

**BBWulf:** I do hope that this chapter is up to your liking, as well as any future updates.

To all of my readers and followers: Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you'll continue reading this. So, until next time, stay golden everyone! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have stories to write, and a door to fortify so my 21st birthday tomorrow isn't filled with beer.


End file.
